Te Amo, Rainbow Dash
by KJMusical
Summary: This is my attempt at a Shakespeare-style tragedy with MLP characters. Based on 'Cupcakes' but the concept is so complex, you'd need to read the story to learn what it's about. R&R! Don't Like? Don't Read! Rated T for violence, mild language and some suggestive scenes.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I know I have other works to sort out, especially Equestria Hauntings. But I had this idea for quite a while now, so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**This play was inspired by many things. One of which was the tragedies written by Mr. William Shakespeare. I mean, without him, where would we get things like Romeo & Juliet, Hamlet, Macbeth, Othello, King Lear etc? **

**Another inspiration was surprisingly, Cupcakes by Sergeant Sprinkles. Now, I know what you're all thinking.**

**You're thinking "KJ, that's the most notorious MLP fan-fic on the web! How can something so horrifying be an inspiration for you to write a story?"**

**Well, allow me to explain. I heard a reading of Cupcakes on Youtube. And to be honest, I was a little shocked inside when I heard the man read the story. But then, after a few days or possibly almost a month, my creative side kicked in and I thought about what could happen if Rainbow Dash somehow survived her mutilation and started hunting for Pinkie Pie for revenge.**

**However, that never became the case. I completely forgot about the idea. It was round that time, I took note of the Rainbow Dash X Soarin' fics people were writing up. So, I thought "What if Soarin' found out the truth about what happened to Rainbow Dash and went on a enraged journey of revenge against Pinkie Pie for what she did?"**

**And thus, this story was born.**

**This first chapter will be written with you being a random character. You guys can put one of your OCs in place. After this introduction, it's gonna change into a sort of play script format. 'Cause this story is supposed to be a play in Equestria.**

**Also, the chapters will be split up into acts and scenes, much like Shakespeare's plays.**

**All the characters mentioned in this story will be played by themselves.**

**Anyway, I've wasted 2 pages of Microsoft Word writing this Author's Note, so let's get started!**

It's 7:00am and the sun shines weakly through the blinds into your bedroom.

You wake up, stretch your arms and climb out of bed.

You then have a shower and then head out.

Other ponies have been talking about some new play that has been performed recently in Canterlot.

Then, a few of your friends told you that the play will be performed at the Equestria Theatre.

The summer air persuades you to walk your way to the theatre.

Eventually, you get to the theatre and see a large poster above the door.

It is red with the silhouette of what looks like Soarin' holding a fainted silhouette of what looks like Rainbow Dash on a black barren landscape.

But what catches your eye is the title of the play.

'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash'

You know that "Te Amo" is "I love you" in Italian, so you think that whoever wrote this must've had a crush on Rainbow Dash.

Either that, or Rainbow Dash is one of the characters and the "Te Amo" is from her love interest.

You go through the doors and get your ticket.

You then buy a quick drink and some popcorn from the snack area before walking down the corridor to the stage where the play is being performed.

The corridor has many posters up, all for the same play: 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash'

One had the same image as the massive poster outside.

Another had the image of Soarin' holding up what looked like a syringe, reading to stab something with it.

And the final one seems to show Soarin' kissing Rainbow Dash in what looks like a field.

So, Rainbow Dash was in the play!

And she's in love with Soarin' in the performance.

A hazel pony is standing outside the door to the performance hall.

He asks you for your ticket.

You hand it to him and wait as he checks it.

He then gives a nod before letting you through.

Before you enter the area, the last thing you hear is the pony from earlier saying to you "Enjoy the play."

You take your seat at the near top of the room and look down at the stage.

There is a large curtain with the same design as the poster outside.

A red background with the silhouette of what looks like Soarin' holding a fainted silhouette of what looks like Rainbow Dash on a black barren landscape.

Various pop songs are playing in the background over the talking of various ponies, the scrunching of wrappers and other things.

Suddenly, the lights go out slowly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance of 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' is about to begin. Please turn off your mobile phones and no flash photography. Thank you." An announcer says.

You sit back comfortably ready to see what everypony across Equestria has been talking about

(**OK, this'll be the point where I stop placing you in the story so you can sit back and watch (and by watch, I mean read) what happens during the course of the 'play'. And before you ask, yes. This 'play' starts at the end and then goes back to the beginning to explain what happened. So, sit back and enjoy this, what I'd call, Equestrian Tragedy.**)

(The curtain opens as the Dead Island Trailer Theme begins to play.)

(A red light shines on a rusty cellar set up with 3 large windows on the back. Blood and chains are all over the room with a few torture devices around the area. In the middle of it all, Pinkie Pie with her hair straight & Spike is laying on the floor, possibly dead. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity are beside Spike, crying over his body. On the far right, there is a furnace with orange light glowing inside. A small grey torn-off arm lies just outside the door In the middle of the stage, Soarin' is lying in a crying Spitfire's arms, also presumably dead. In the background, emergency service sirens are heard as red and blue lights flash at the windows. The scene comes alive without any sound from the actors. Spitfire continues silently crying over Soarin's body. A few ambulance ponies arrive on the scene with a few police ponies. Spitfire looks back up at them and starts explaining to the police ponies what happened. As this goes on, Zecora walks on the stage.)

(Zecora)

"Before he begin, we'd like to apologize for the depressing start,

But we felt we must let you set your sights on this tragic art…."

(She gestures to the scene behind her as she says this line.)

"You may sit here wondering what happened to makes these ponies' lives come to an end,

Only such a tragedy that not even friendship could mend.

All the carnage around me, was the result of spilt innocent civil blood,

But save your tears, before they all join together and create a flood.

All these ponies you see, many innocent but still they were slain,

Who knows, by the time this play's over, you may never think of your friends the same way again.

So, listen upon this story, this horrific work of art,

One which may tear you up, one that just might break your heart."

(She leaves the scene as paramedics with stretchers come to collect the bodies. The lights then go out to start the play.)


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Okay, so this is Act 1, Scene 1 of the 'play'.**

**This happens long before the events you've seen in the opening.**

**It'll also set the scene for the first few chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

(The lights turn back on to reveal a busy street in Equestria. Many ponies are walking around, talking to others with the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life. Among the crowd, Derpy Hooves can be seen delivering mail from door to door. Eventually, Applejack walks across the stage and bumps into Fluttershy.)

(Applejack)

"Oh hey Fluttershy. Ya doin' anything today?"

(Fluttershy)

"Not a lot Applejack. I was just on my way to Sugarcube Corner to meet up with Pinkie Pie. By the way, have you heard? The Wonderbolts are coming to Ponyville."

(Applejack)

"Yeah. I heard. In fact, everypony's been talkin' 'bout it. There's also posters all across Ponyville, like this one right'a here."

(She then walks over to a near-by poster. The poster is purple with white streaks across the poster's 'sky' that are supposed to be the Wonderbolts flying. At the bottom corners of the poster, there are pictures of Spitfire & Soarin'. A few details are present at the bottom such as address, events and other things.)

"Rainbow Dash is hyped to see 'em again. After all, maybe it'll give her a chance to talk to 'em. I mean, think back to the Gran' Gallopin' Gala. Rainbow Dash saved Soarin's apple pie, Spitfire invites her to spend the evenin' with 'em and what do they do? Waste their time in their own conversations."

(Fluttershy)

"Yes. I mean, I'd be a tad bit annoyed if my idols invited me to spend an evening with them and they ignored me."

(Applejack)

"No kiddin'. You were in the gardens, chasin' after animals most o' the night. You only came into the Gala after the animals ran in there."

(Fluttershy)

"Applejack, that was a bad time for me. Please try and don't mention it."

(Applejack)

(Feeling a little ashamed) "Sorry Sugarcube."

(Her ears perk up a few seconds later.)

"Hey, I got an idea! Rainbow Dash's birthday is comin' up tomorrow! And you know how Rainbow Dash is such a huge fan of the Wonderbolts?"

(Fluttershy)

"Yeah."

(Applejack looks around then gestures Fluttershy to follow her. They both go into the bottom left corner of the stage where the noise is quieter.)

(Applejack)

"I think, as a birthday surprise, we should get the Wonderbolts to arrive at her party. I know Pinkie Pie recently got their number."

(Fluttershy)

"Oh Applejack, you are clever. Rainbow Dash will love that!"

(Applejack quickly clamps her hoof on Fluttershy's mouth.)

(Applejack)

"Shh! Do you want Rainbow Dash to know 'bout this? It'll ruin the surprise if she does."

(Applejack removes her hoof for Fluttershy's mouth.)

(Fluttershy)

"Sorry."

(Applejack)

"Ah, it's alright. Rainbow Dash isn't here anywho. Anyway, didn't you need to meet up with Pinkie Pie today?"

(Fluttershy)

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'll see you around Applejack!"

(Fluttershy runs off.)

(Applejack)

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Rainbow Dash's face when she finds out about the Wonderbolts at her birthday party. I mean, from what she's told me, she's been a fan of 'em since she was a filly. Now honestly, I do like 'em myself, but I'm not as much as a fan as Rainbow Dash. Sure, Spitfire may do a good job at leadin' the group and Soarin' may be good lookin' but they're just way outta my liege for me. But Rainbow Dash will like 'em. She always told me how beautiful and 'hot' Soarin' was to her. I couldn't agree more. I mean, why else would fillies all over Equestria swoon before him. Well, I gotta get back to the farm. Macintosh may be needin' some help buckin' all them apples."

(Applejack leaves.)

(End of Scene 1.)


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Okay, so I had a massive brain wave and decided to write Act 1, Scene 2 early.**

**And soon, I'm gonna stop making Author's Notes every chapter on this story so you guys can jump right into the story without you having to read what I have to say about a chapter.**

**BTW you guys, this'll be my first attempt at writing a monologue for a character. **

(Soarin' is shown in his room, wearing his costume aside from his mask. His room is large and roomy, decorated with large paintings of the Wonderbolts, newspaper clippings, photographs with fans and other things. His bed is large, has a red bedspread, a blue cover with a Wonderbolts symbol on top of it, has 4 posts that hold up a small piece of fabric and a beige curtain that goes all the way around the bed. Soarin' is sitting on the side of the bed, looking at a map of Equestria. Then, Spitfire comes onto the stage.)

(Spitfire)

"Hey Soarin', have you got our plans for the Equestria stunt-show?"

(Soarin')

"Yeah. They're right here."

(Spitfire walks over to him as Soarin' goes into a near-by chest of drawers and hands her another map of Equestria, the shows clearly marked with big red circles over them. After Spitfire takes them, she's just about to leave when Soarin' sighs sadly.)

(Spitfire)

"You okay Soarin'?"

(Soarin' looks at Spitfire before speaking.)

(Soarin')

"Yeah. I'm OK. I'm just a little nervous about the stunt show."

(Spitfire)

"Oh OK Soarin'. I'll just go get my costume. I'll be right back."

(Spitfire leaves the stage. After a few seconds, Soarin' sighs again, puts down his map, goes into the same drawer he got the map from and moves his hoof around, trying to find something. He then finds what he's looking for and pulls it out. It's a picture of Rainbow Dash. He then looks lovingly into it.)

(Soarin')

"Oh Rainbow Dash, if only I had the courage to tell you how I really feel about you."

(He then stands up, the picture in his hoof. He then starts his monologue talking to the photograph. 'Magdalene' from the Silent Hill 2 soundtrack begins to play.)

"I mean, I'll never forget that day you saved me and Spitfire's life back in Cloudsville. If you weren't there, we'd both be dead. I was proud of you for winning The Best Flyer Competition. That Sonic Rainboom was the best thing I personally had seen in all my life. Ever since then, I've been hoping and praying to Celestia to see you again. You never escaped my memory. You're just too beautiful for me to do so. Then came the Grand Galloping Gala. Oh my goddess, I'll never forget how you looked at the Gala. That lush rainbow mane, the beautiful dress you were wearing, the way you talked to other ponies. Of course, when you saw me the first time, I must not have recognised you. What did I do? I just walked off to eat my apple pie. Even to this day, I feel guilty. I should've given you a proper thank you. But instead, I was so concerned with my greed for the pie, I just walked off and ate it without any second thoughts. Then, I saw you alone trying to talk to other Wonderbolt members. I would've talked to you that night. But I was nervous. But you'd understand if I told you. You'd try and avoid the pony you loved if you didn't know what to say to them. But that's not the worst part. The worst part was that, I did get courage. I was going to tell you how I felt about you. But then, the Gala turned to madness and chaos. I went to look for you, to save your life if you were in danger, to tell you how I feel. But you must've left with your friends because I couldn't find you amongst the crowd….."

(A few tears start to appear in Soarin's eyes. He begins to wipe them away before continuing.)

"… I never even got to say goodbye to you. If I'd seen you leave, I would've went after you and said how much I loved you. But there wasn't a trace of you to be seen. When everyone left, it was just me, on my own. After that, I remember falling to my knees and crying at my own defeat. My eyes became waterfalls on the cold floor. And then Spitfire came along and took me home. My goddess, I'd give up anything just to see you again. But every time I scream at the night sky or pray upon a shooting star for that to happen, the wish never comes true. And yet, I'm still drawn to the possibility, the same way an astronomer continually looks to the sky in hopes of finding a meteor shower. But yet, deep down in my heart, I know I may never will."

(Spitfire comes back into the room in her costume as Soarin' sits back down on his bed.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin' I'm back. I'm ready to go when you are."

(She then notices the stains of Soarin's tears on his cheeks.)

"What's the matter Soarin'? You look like you've been crying?"

(Soarin' tries to think of an excuse but then sighs in defeat.)

(Soarin')

"Remember at the Grand Galloping Gala, when you found me crying in the middle of the ball room?"

(Spitfire)

"Yeah."

(Soarin')

"Well, I've been lying to you. I kept saying that I was crying because I was upset at how the Gala turned out. But I was really crying because somepony left my sight before I had the chance to tell her my feelings for her."

(Spitfire)

"So, you were crying because you were love-sick?"

(Soarin')

"Pretty much. If you want to know who this mare is, here's a picture."

(He shows her Rainbow Dash's picture.)

(Spitfire)

"So, you're in love with Rainbow Dash? You know I've never seen you cry over losing a loved one. Well you may be delighted to know that I just received a phone call from somepony named Applejack who says she'd like us to see Rainbow Dash at her birthday party soon."

(Soarin' looks excited.)

(Soarin')

"Awesome! Now I'll definitely have the chance to tell her how I feel about her now!"

(Spitfire)

"Good. Now let's go. We need to get ready for the stunt show."

(The two get up and leave the stage.)

(End of Scene 2.)


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

(The stage is dark with the sounds of cheering. Eventually, the stage lights up to reveal several ponies cheering at something offstage presumably the Wonderbolts. Among the crowd, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash can be seen. Pinkie Pie has her trademark smile on her face.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Are you having a good time Rainbow Dash?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"You bet! You know how much I love the Wonderbolts, especially Soarin'. My goddess, he's so hot! Especially when he gets all sweaty and he looks like he's glowing in the sunlight."

(Pinkie Pie)

(Showing signs of jealousy) "I can imagine."

(Rainbow Dash)

"What's up Pinkie Pie? You look a little jealous."

(Pinkie Pie)

(Smiling) "What? No. I'm not jealous. I'm happy you love Soarin'. "

(Rainbow Dash)

"I don't love Soarin'. I just, what's the word? Admire him."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Oh admire, love, they're pretty much the same thing."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Well not really, love is actually what it is and admiring is…"

(Pinkie Pie gives Rainbow Dash an unconvinced look.)

"Never mind. Look, I just need to get something. I'll be right back."

(Pinkie Pie)

(Smiling once again) "Okey-dokey Rainbow Dash!"

(Rainbow Dash goes offstage. Once she's gone, Pinkie Pie's smile falls into a frown.)

"Honestly, don't get me wrong. I'm glad Rainbow Dash admires Soarin' out of all the Wonderbolts. I mean, he's the most popular colt in the whole group. Who wouldn't fall in love with him? I mean, I heard one time that Spitfire dated him for a while before they decided to remain friends. In a way, you can say I'm a calmer form of Rainbow Dash around the Wonderbolts. I mean, when Rainbow Dash sees them, she looks like she'll suffer a heart attack, kneel over onto the cold bitter ground and die. When I see them however, I just think they're a good flight team. So far they haven't done anything that's blown my mind. But Soarin' defiantly has got my level of affection up. I mean, how can anypony resist? He's cool, talented and like Rainbow Dash says, 'a super hot stallion'. Sometimes, I wish I could be around Soarin' but at the same time, I don't want to possibly ruin my friendship with Rainbow Dash."

(Rainbow Dash comes back on stage during this moment holding a small picture of the Wonderbolts with 'You sweep me off my feet' written on it.)

"Oh in Celestia's name, what should I do?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"What should you do about what?"

(Pinkie Pie jumps a little at this.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Did you get that thing you were getting?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah I did. The Wonderbolts are so going to love this."

(Pinkie Pie)

(To self) "Possibly as much as I love Soarin'."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I beg your pardon Pinkie?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Nothing Rainbow Dash. I was just talking to myself."

(Rainbow Dash)

(Chuckles) "Pinkie Pie, you're so random."

(Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash hold the sign up and cheer at the offstage Wonderbolts.)

(End of Scene 3.)


	5. Act 1, Scene 4

**Okay, I apologize for the delay. I just got a new computer and my Dad was getting me a new connection driver. As a result of this, I couldn't go on the internet and make new chapters.**

**And also because I was lazy and decided to take a break.**

**And because of GCSE exams.**

**And because of a 5 day holiday in Tennirife**

**On the plus side of this, I managed to take the time to continue working on this story.**

**Please note that this scene is going on at the exact same time that Scene 3 is occurring.**

**And despite being written in normal English here, Photo Finish says her lines with her German/Austrian accent.**

(The lights turn on to reveal Hoity Toity sitting at a desk under a light in a modelling room. He appears to be in a lot of stress, writing something down. After a few seconds, an assistant walks in.)

(Assistant)

"Mr. Hoity Toity? Photo Finish is here to see you."

(Hoity Toity perks up at hearing this name.)

(Hoity Toity)

"THE Photo Finish?"

(Assistant)

"Yes sir. Shall I send her in?"

(Hoity Toity)

"Yes please do."

(The assistant walks out and comes back with Photo Finish.)

(Photo Finish)

"Ah, Hoity Toity. It's been a long time since we has got together and discussed ideas for fashion."

(Hoity Toity)

(To the assistant) "Thank you, that'll be all for now."

(The assistant walks out of the modelling room. Hoity Toity waits until he is gone before continuing.)

"Is there a problem Ms. Photo Finish?"

(Photo Finish walks the modelling room as she speaks.)

(Photo Finish)

"No. That's not why I, Photo Finish, am here. You see, as I hope you know, Canterlot Fashion Week will be coming up soon and as a photographer, I saw some of your designs in the Canterlot Fashion Magazine and I thought I must see you in the flesh and blood. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you and I could work on a collaboration project together for the next few months."

(She then takes her glasses off and places them on his desk. Hoity Toity is about to speak but Photo Finish interrupts him.)

"Think about it. Together, we can bring the art of the dress onto this tainted world we call Equestria and its culture."

(Hoity Toity)

"That's the thing Photo Finish. I'm busy working that day. I don't think I'll have enough time for our little project."

(Photo Finish's mood and expression changes to defeated.)

(Photo Finish)

"Oh, in that case, I'm sorry I cost you an moment of your important time. Goodbye Mr. Hoity Toity."

(Photo Finish walks out and Hoity Toity then looks towards his work. He then notices Photo Finish's glasses and picks them up. He then sighs.)

(Hoity Toity)

My fair Photo Finish. Even I seem to have failed to see your true beauty. The way your bleach white mane curtains your soft face so perfectly, it makes even the bravest colts fearful to go near you after dark. Your beautiful accent that I still have no clue of what it is. And I also love the way you experiment with different clothing styles. Photo Finish, it's hard for me to say it but, I love you.

(He then picks up the glasses and starts talking into them.)

Sure, we've had our fair-share of arguments and fights. But somehow, it's like we're meant to be bonded together like the forces of gravity. I'd do anything to make you mine. I'd break a ponies' back for you. I'd saw off my own hooves for you. I'd scream out to Celestia and all the heavens for you. I'd do literally anything for you.

(He then places them back onto his desk.)

Should the day come, I'd passionately run my graceful lips over yours and we'd battle tongues until we grow tired of it and both give in to our lustful desires. Then I'd push you back onto my bed, climb on top of you with our lips constantly at battle as we both rip each other free of our cloth prisons.

(Whilst speaking the latter line, Hoity Toity looks down at his clothes.)

Then, I'd be using my hooves to caress your fragile body with you breathlessly telling me you love me constantly, whilst I lay under the covers, running my tongue in and around your genitilia. You'd then let out a gasp for air or a moan of pleasure and I'd say 'Shh. Just let me do the hard work for you.' before I then slowly, so you'd enjoy it more, stick my 'disco stick' as you call it inside your-.

(Photo Finish comes back on stage and Hoity Toity jumps at this.)

(Photo Finish)

Sorry Toity, but I believe I left my glasses here.

(She collects them and is about to leave when...)

(Hoity Toity)

Look um, Ms. Finish? I've thought about the fashion show and would be honoured to collaborate with you.

(Photo Finish smiles at this.)

I knew you'd understand my ideas. Thank you.

(She walks up and kisses Hoity Toity's cheek before leaving. Hoity Toity is shocked at this but then cracks a smile and giggles a little.)

(Hoity Toity)

Ms. Photo Finish. At this rate, you will be mine.

(He then sits down at his desk and continues working.)

(End of scene 4.)


	6. Act 1, Scene 5

**Okay, this is the final scene of Act 1.**

**This is gonna kick off the whole SoarinDash storyline of the play.**

**Some characters from some previous episodes of the show will appear in this as well.**

**Also, because I'm using something called WordPad, there's no spellcheck. So If I make any spelling mistakes, you guys'll have to tell me.**

**Oh, and Derpy speaks in the first voice from 'The Last Roundup'.**

(The stage is in total darkness aside from a light above a door in the Library. After a few seconds, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash walk through.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"And so there was Mrs. Cake screaming 'Don't squeeze it too hard! You'll pull a muscle!' at Mr. Cake."

(Rainbow Dash laughs.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"That's a funny story Pinkie Pie, but why did you take me to The Library? Twilight and Spike would be asleep right now. Don't you think you're disturbing them?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"No. They've gone out somewhere. Besides, I brought you here for a suprise."

(Rainbow Dash)

"What's with all the darkness anyway? Where is that light switch?"

(She almost immediately finds it and upon flicking it, the lights turn on to reveal Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Big Macintosh, Braeburn, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy Hooves, Zecora and Vinyl Scratch standing in the middle of The Library. Behind them are two giant presents.)

(Everypony)

"SUPRISE!"

(Rainbow Dash jumps at this whilst Pinkie Pie wears her trademark smile.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"So were you suprised Rainbow Dash? Huh? Huh?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Suprised? Definately! Especially seeing all my friends here and-."

(She notices Gilda, who looks rather guilty. Rainbow Dash's smile turns into a sour glare.)

(Pointing her out) "What's she doing here?"

(Everypony looks at Gilda and she walks forward to Rainbow Dash.)

(Gilda)

"Look, I just came back to Ponyville to apologize for my behaviour towards you and your friends. It was immature and selfish and I hope you can forgive me for it."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'm sorry Gilda, actually I'm not sorry, but I don't see why I should-."

(Gilda)

(Interrupting her) "Please! All your other friends apologized! Please Rainbow Dash. That rude and bitter self was the old me. If you don't accept my apology now, you're refusing to apologize to the new kinder, light-hearted Gilda."

(Rainbow Dash thinks about this before deciding to accept it. Instead of speaking, she simply wraps her forearms around Gilda and pulls her into a hug. Gilda is shocked for a few seconds but eventually wraps her forearms around Rainbow Dash's back, returning the hug.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Aww!"

(Braeburn)

"Well, ain't that just adorable?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Eeyup."

(Fluttershy)

"I'm just so happy that the two managed to sort out their differences and be friends with each other for who they are."

(Applejack)

"Now that tha' lil' problem's outta the way, we've somethin' to show ya, Rainbow Dash."

(Rainbow Dash perks up upon hearing her name. Gilda releases her from the hug and she walks toward Applejack.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"What is it?"

(Applejack)

"These."

(Applejack shows the two large presents to Rainbow Dash. The wrapping paper moves a little before ripping apart to reveal Spitfire and Soarin. Rainbow Dash just stands there speechless. Everypony just looks at her, waiting for a reaction. A concerned Scootaloo walks over to Rainbow Dash, waving her hoof in front of her face.)

(Scootaloo)

"Hello? Rainbow Dash?"

(Rainbow Dash)

(Starstruck) "Am I dreaming? Is that-?"

(Rarity)

"Yes Rainbow Dash. That's really the Wonderbolts."

(Rainbow Dash's face slowly turns into a smile before she screams in excitement, seeing her heroes standing before her, startling everypony in the room.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Who told them to come here? I simply must know!"

(Applejack)

"If ya really wanna know, I did. I called 'em up an' told 'em to-."

(Applejack is interrupted when Rainbow Dash pulls her into a tight hug.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Thank you Applejack! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

(Applejack)

"Well, you're welcome sugarcube, but can ya please let me go? You're crushin' me!"

(Rainbow Dash lets Applejack go as Pinkie Pie walks up.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Let's get this party started in here!"

(Everypony cheers at this. The lights go down for a scene change. When the lights come back on, everypony is talking amongst themselves. Vinyl Scratch can be seen playing music. Rainbow Dash is talking to Applejack whilst Soarin is talking to Spitfire. The two constantly look back at each other as they speak to their partners but look away immediately afterwards. Spike walks up to Zecora.)

(Spike)

"Zecora, have you noticed something, unusual about Rainbow Dash since we revealed the Wonderbolts to her?"

(Zecora)

"It seems the Wonderbolts have made Rainbow Dash's happiness soar to Heaven above, besides I heard a rumour that her and Soarin are in love."

(Gilda walks up.)

(Gilda)

"Really? Rainbow Dash isn't into colts. I've known her since she was a filly."

(Zecora)

"Well, don't let your beliefs blind you, young griffin, for future events untold may cause fate to be re-written."

(Gilda)

"Whatever."

(She walks off. Pinkie Pie is talking to Derpy Hooves.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Then I said to Iron Will 'Oh yeah? Well, if you don't like the timid Fluttershy, go and find another pony to train!' and then he just ran off and I never saw him again."

(Derpy)

"Hey Pinkie, does Soarin look funny to you?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah. But he's a Wonderbolt at a party with his biggest fan. Wouldn't you act funny if you were a suprise to your biggest fan?"

(Derpy)

"Yeah, but Soarin's acting all, nervous."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah, I noticed Rainbow Dash acting the same. I guess she's just nervous at seeing Soarin."

(Derpy)

"Maybe."

(The lights dim and a spotlight shines on Applejack and Rainbow Dash.)

(Applejack)

"Just go up an' tell Soarin you love him."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I can't just go up to him and say it! You know how hard it is to say 'I love you' to a complete stranger?"

(Applejack)

"Well yeah, but it's best you try an' tell him before he walks outta ya life forever."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Well, how can I get him to notice me? I mean, look."

(She gestures into the darkness, presumably at Soarin and Spitfire talking.)

"He's talking to Spitfire. She probably have him if-."

(Applejack)

"Listen, just wait for the right moment then go in for the kill. I'll be talking to Twilight Sparkle if ya need me."

(Applejack walks off. The spotlight goes out and another shines on Soarin and Spitfire.)

(Soarin)

"Okay, so Rainbow Dash is just over there. What do I do?"

(Spitfire)

"If you really like her that much, go over and tell her."

(Soarin)

"I would, but I barely know her. I just fell for her beauty when I met her in Cloudsville."

(Spitfire sighs before speaking.)

(Spitfire)

"If it'll make things easier for you, I'll ask Vinyl Scratch to play a slow song later tonight. Then you can ask her to dance with you. That'll be the perfect mood to tell her you love her!"

(Soarin)

"Alright, you tell Vinyl Scratch the time you want to play the song, I'll go and try to chat her up."

(Spitfire)

"Go get 'em Tiger!"

(The spotlight turns off as the rest of the lights come back on. Spitfire walks off to talk to Vinyl Scratch whilst Soarin walks over to Rainbow Dash who jumps at his sudden arrival.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Sweet Celestia Soarin! Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

(Soarin)

"Sorry Rainbow Dash. Are you enjoying the party?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah. Things are much better now I'm talking to you."

(Soarin grabs a near-by drink.)

(Soarin)

"You know, Applejack told me a lot about you."

(Soarin begins drinking.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah. At one point, I heard a rumour you loved me."

(Soarin, shocked at this, accidently spits his drink into Gilda's face, who was walking by.)

(Soarin)

"Oh sorry Gilda!"

(To Rainbow Dash)

"Love? I had one shot at love with Spitfire years ago. After loads of rumours and stuff, we decided to stay friends. Besides, love can be bad for a pony and his or her life business."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Speaking of which, your schedule must've been busy."

(Soarin)

"Yeah, but I thought me and Spitfire would take some time off to see you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh! Is there any reason to or-?"

(Soarin)

"Well, I dunno 'bout Spitfire but I just want you to be happy on your birthday."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Aww Soarin, that's so sweet!"

(Rainbow Dash then grasps his face in her hooves and kisses him. Soarin's eyes shoot open in shock. Almost immediately, everypony's attention turns on them.)

(Applejack)

(Quietly) "There you go. He's sure to fall for ya now."

(Spitfire)

(Quietly) "Yes Soarin. You got this in the bag."

(Upon realizing the amount of attention she's getting, Rainbow Dash breaks the kiss and looks at Soarin who's still shocked at the sudden kiss.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh! I'm so sorry Soarin! I just lost control of myself and..."

(Rainbow Dash looks around then runs out the Library.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Rainbow Dash wait!"

(Applejack)

"Oh this ain't gonna end well."

(Gilda)

"Come on guys! We need to go get Rainbow Dash!"

(Everypony runs out the library, leaving only Soarin and Spitfire left. Spitfire walks up to Soarin)

(Spitfire)

"Um Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Oh, my, goddess, Rainbow Dash, has to be the best kisser I've ever met! I need to go and tell her!"

(Soarin's about to run out after everypony but Spitfire stops him.)

(Spitfire)

"Wait a minute Soarin! She's really embarassed at the moment. Maybe we should head home and come back later."

(Soarin and Spitfire walk out the door, closing it behind them.)

(End of Scene 5)

(End of Act 1)


	7. Act 2, Scene 1

**So, this is Act 2 of 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash'.**

**Bear in mind, that this Act takes place during the course of 1 night.**

**Scene 1 will also be set immediately after Act 1, Scene 5.**

(The lights turn on to reveal Whitetail Wood under the clear blue moonlight. Rainbow Dash then runs through two pairs of trees until she is in the center of the stage.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Are they gone?"

(She looks back.)

"Good, they are."

(She goes over and sits down on a nearby log and after a few minutes of silence, she softly begins sobbing as an instrumental version of 'Hello' by Evanescence begins to play.)

"Why did have to be like this? Why did he have to look at me like that? I'm in serious trouble with him, I can tell! He'll go up to me and say something like 'Rainbow Dash, you had no reason to kiss me like that.' and then goddess knows what he and Spitfire will do! They might ban me from seeing them again. Soarin may never speak to me again! I just don't know and I don't want to!"

(Rainbow Dash slams her hoof on the log she sits on before continuing.)

"But then Soarin's the one colt I love. I'd rather be dead than live a life without him. But how can I go on knowing Soarin probably hates me now? No. I can't do it. I'd rather be dead!"

(She sighs.)

"I guess, I'll just go throw myself off Ghastly Gorge and kill myself rather than live my life alone."

(Rainbow Dash is about to walk off stage when Princess Luna appears.)

(Princess Luna)

"Rainbow Dash. What's this I hear about you contemplating suicide? Is something the matter?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"No Princess Luna, everything's fine."

(Princess Luna)

"Thou art lying."

(Rainbow Dash)

"No I'm not! I'm fine!"

(Princess Luna)

"Then why do I see tear stains on thou cheeks?"

(Rainbow Dash desperately tries to wipe them off her face.)

"You're torturing yourself, young mare. Keep all your concerns inside and you'll only make your pain worse. Believe me, I experienced it when I was your age. Before dear sister Celestia banished me to the moon."

(When mentioning the moon, Luna looks up at it. Rainbow Dash stops wiping her tear stains away and sighs in defeat.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Fine. If you want to know what happened, Pinkie Pie threw me a suprise party for my birthday and the Wonderbolts were there. And I'm a huge fan myself, I have a whole room with posters of them and stuff. Anyway, so Soarin was talking to me and he mentioned that he wanted me to be happy. Next thing I knew, I was kissing him! But that's not the worse part. I pulled away and he looked shocked. I can't bear to take the punishment if I go back. I just can't!"

(Rainbow Dash starts crying and Luna walks up before placing her in a hug, Rainbow Dash crying into her mane.)

(Princess Luna)

"I understand thou guilt young mare. I remember my first kiss with a colt and I felt the same amount of guilt thou does now. I contemplated suicide as well until Celestia told me to go for it. And if I was you, I'd do the same."

(Rainbow Dash looks up at Luna)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You mean that Princess?"

(Princess Luna just nods.)

(Princess Luna)

"If I'd be honest, I always thought you and Soarin would make a perfect couple. I believed that ever since I saw you save his pie at the Grand Galloping Gala. The best thing thou can do at the moment is to seek out Soarin, tell him how you feel and build the foundations of your relationship from there."

(Rainbow Dash breaks away from Princess Luna before speaking.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You're right Princess Luna! I will! Thank you so much your majesty!"

(Princess Luna)

"Well, I'm not technically the ultimate ruler of Equestria but-."

(Luna realises Rainbow Dash has left.)

"Well, if she follows my advice, she and Soarin will be all over each other, that's for sure."

(Luna leaves the stage.)

(End of Scene 1.)


	8. Act 2, Scene 2

**Okay, I'm well aware of SoarinXBraeburn pairings in the MLP fandom.**

**But considering this is a SoarinDash story, Braeburn & Soarin will be sort of like blood brothers in this play.**

(The lights turn on to reveal Soarin sitting on his bed with Spitfire sitting beside him.)

(Soarin)

"I don't understand, she kisses me and then runs away. What kind of mare does that?"

(Spitfire)

"She was probably just nervous. You never know Soarin, she could be on you within a couple of minutes or hours should she next find you."

(Soarin)

"I hope she does find me. I'm really keen to tell her how I feel."

(Spitfire)

"I know but it's a bit late don't you think? She's probably gone back home by now. She could be all warm and tucked up in bed for all we know."

(Voice)

(Off-stage) "I know why she's the way she was."

(Spitfire & Soarin look up as Braeburn walks in.)

(Spitfire)

"How did you get in?"

(Braeburn)

"I snuck in through the window."

(Spitfire)

"Why?

(Soarin)

"And didn't I see you at the party?"

(Braeburn)

"Firstly, yes ya did see me at the party. And second, just thought I'd pay a visit to you guys. What? Can't a Wonderbolt fan see his idols before he goes back to Appaloosa? Anyway, Rainbow Dash ran away from ya because she thought you'd be mad at her for kissin' her."

(Soarin)

"Why on earth would she think I'd be mad with her?"

(Braeburn)

"I dunno Soarin. But last time I checked, she ran to Whitetail Woods."

(Soarin looks hopeful.)

(Soarin)

"Is she still there?"

(Braeburn)

"I dunno. I just heard about it and went to tell you guys."

(Soarin)

(Touching his lips with his hoof) "Such a good kisser."

(He then looks back at Braeburn.)

"Oh I'm sorry Stranger. I never asked what your name was."

(Braeburn)

"Braeburn at your service, Mr. Soarin."

(Soarin)

"Aren't you Applejack's brother or something?"

(Braeburn)

"Uh, no sir. I'm her cousin. You've probably gotten me mistaken for Big Macintosh."

(Soarin)

"Is he the big red colt with the apple slice cutie mark and the deep voice?"

(Braeburn)

"Yep, tha's him. Now if I were you Soarin, I'd find Rainbow Dash and tell her how you feel."

(Soarin)

"You're right Braeburn!"

(Braeburn smiles at Soarin.)

"I'm gonna go tell her right now!"

(Braeburn's smile falls before Soarin pulls him into a crushing hug.)

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

(Soarin releases Braeburn before running off stage.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin wait!"

(Braeburn)

"I didn't mean right this minute!"

(A door can be heard closing.)

(Spitfire)

"Oh sweet Celestia! Goddess knows what trouble he'll get himself into at this time of night!"

(She's about to go after Soarin but Braeburn stops her.)

(Braeburn)

"No Spitfire. Let him find her. I'ma sure he'll be fine. All you can do now is just hope he finds Rainbow Dash and let him go from there."

(The lights turn off.)

(End of Scene 2.)


	9. Act 2, Scene 3

(The lights shine on Twilight Sparkle back at the library. She's looking at a map of Equestria, wondering where Rainbow Dash could be. After a few minutes, Spike walks in.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Spike! Did you find any trace of Rainbow Dash?"

(Spike)

"Nope. I've looked all over Ponyville. No sign of her anywhere."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Oh! I'm starting to get worried about her. Think about it, she's somewhere out in Equestria possibly cold and upset."

(Spike)

"I can only imagine."

(Shining Armour walks onto the stage.)

(Shining Armour)

"Twilight! I heard about what happened to Rainbow Dash."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"What are you doing in Ponyville? Don't you have duties back at Celestia's castle?"

(Shining Armour)

"Did have duties. But Princess Celestia sent me down here because of possible obsessed fan attacks."

(Spike)

"Is there anything you can do at the moment?"

(Shining Armour)

"Well, I could uhh, get every guard in Equestria to keep an eye out for her."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Good! Do that!"

(Just then, Rainbow Dash walks in.)

"Oh, nevermind Shining Armour. She just walked in."

(To Rainbow Dash)

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you! Do you realise how dangerous it gets out there after dark?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah yeah yeah! I know. Geez, you're sounding just like my mother."

(Spike perks up at Rainbow Dash's sudden outburst.)

(Spike)

"Is something the matter Rainbow Dash?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Princess Luna talked to me and told me to tell Soarin how I feel. However, we all know she was Nightmare Moon for a short time and I've been finding it very hard to trust her ever since then. I just don't know if I should go for it or not."

(Shining Armour)

"Wait. Did you just mention Soarin?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yes Armour, I did."

(Shining Armour)

"And you have feelings for him? Is that correct?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yes! It's true! And it just pains me to know I love somepony I shouldn't."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Actually, I think you and Soarin make a good couple."

(Spike)

"Yeah, I think so too."

(Rainbow Dash smiles a little at this.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Aww thanks guys. But I dunno if I should still go for it or not."

(Spike)

"Don't ask me for advice. I've been trying to get my fair mare Rarity's heart since I first laid eyes on her."

(Shining Armour)

"Rainbow Dash, if I was you, I'd go for it next time you see him."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Yeah, I'd agree with Shining Armour. Should you next see him, tell him how you feel. Let nothing hold you back."

(Rainbow Dash stands up.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You guys are right!"

(Rainbow Dash goes towards the door but Twilight Sparkle stops her.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Wait Rainbow Dash, where are you going?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'm gonna go back and find Soarin."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well, don't you think it's a tad bit late?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Late shmate! Besides, I must get to Soarin before somepony else does!"

(Rainbow Dash exits.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Spike, come on. We're going after Rainbow Dash."

(Shining Armour)

"Wait Twily, I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she's not a filly like years ago when me and you were."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"But what if she gets hurt? Or lost? Or-."

(Shining Armour places his hooves on her face.)

(Shining Armour)

"Just trust me Twilight. She'll be fine. I went through that phase when I was her age too and you'll go through it as well when you find that special colt."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Okay."

(Shining Armour releases Twilight from his hooves.)

(Spike)

"So what do we do now?"

(Shining Armour)

"Well, if I were you guys, I'd get to bed and hope for the best for Rainbow Dash. It's almost 1 in the morning. Anyway, I've got to get back to Canterlot. Goodnight Twily."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Goodnight my B.B.B.F.F."

(The two leave for bed as Shining Armour walks out the door. As soon as everypony is gone, the lights dim.)

(End of Scene 3)


	10. Act 2, Scene 4

**Okay you guys, this is the big romance chapter of the whole play.**

**BTW, this would be effective if you put rainymood & Silent Hill OST Day of Night on whilst reading this because Day of Night would be playing in the actual performance.**

**And the language order for Soarin is French, Dutch, German, Finnish & Turkish. There'll also be some Italian in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

(The stage is dark. There is a white flash of light with a roll of thunder. The stage lights up to show Whitetail Wood, again under the blue moonlight but now with puddles on the ground and the sound of rain pouring. There is also raindrops rolling off the leaves and rain falling onto the stage. Rainbow Dash and Soarin both enter the stage. A spotlight shines on Rainbow Dash.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Come on Dashie, just go up to him and say it! But say what? I can't just say 'I love you' to his face. He might think I'm an obsessed fan. Try to talk to him. Maybe that'll lower his nerves. But, how do you know he's nervous? Just use one of your pick-up lines you were taught in high school. But which one? I just don't know!"

(The spotlight goes out and another shines on Soarin.)

(Soarin)

"It's easy Soarin. Just go up and tell her. You've spend all your time preparing for this. You've got the looks, you've got the correct attitude, you just need to go and tell her. You spent not yesterday but the day before to practise chatting up mares. All you need to do now is just go up to Rainbow Dash and tell her how you feel about her."

(Just as the spotlight turns off, Soarin notices Rainbow Dash.)

"Hey! Rainbow Dash!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh no! I'm not ready to talk to him!"

(She flies off, leaving Soarin alone. He runs to the centre of the stage, where the rain is intense.)

(Soarin)

"Rainbow Dash wait!"

(She doesn't return. After a while, Soarin falls to his knees as Day of Night begins to play.)

"No. No it can't be like this! Rainbow Dash can't leave me here! She can't! I love her! I'd never let her go! I'd never let her live her days alone!"

(He starts crying.)

"Rainbow Dash! I can't bear to live my life without you! Don't leave me in the Whitetail Woods alone! I'd spend an entire million years just to stay close with you. Is my message not clear to you? Am I speaking an entirely different language to yours? Je t'aime! Ik hou van je! Ich liebe dich! Rakastan sinua! Seni seviyorum! Bottom line Rainbow Dash: I LOVE YOU!"

(He then cries into his hooves. After a few seconds, a twig snapping is heard. He stops crying and looks towards where the sound came from. Rainbow Dash emerges, her mane and coat dirty with patchs of mud, leaves and twigs stuck to her. She is also soaking wet from the rain. Soarin slowly stands upon seeing her in her ruined state.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"I heard your outburst and every single word you said. And, I feel the same way about you."

(Soarin)

"Wait. So-?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yes Soarin. I love you too."

(Soarin slowly smiles and whimpers a bit in happiness before walking up to Rainbow Dash and kissing her in the middle of the stage. Rainbow Dash herself looks shocked. When he pulls away, Soarin sees his lover's shocked expression.)

(Soarin)

"Oh, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash! I-I-I-I just don't know what came over me. And-."

(He unfurls his wings ready to fly away. But just before he can escape-.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Wait Soarin! Don't go. Please. I kinda like that. Truth be told, until tonight, I never kissed a colt before."

(Soarin)

"You haven't?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"No. I mean, sure. I've fancied some colts before but I never had the chance to kiss them and when I did, I couldn't work up the nerve. Besides, you're the one colt I wish to spend the rest of my life with. I was also wondering, if we can do that again?"

(Soarin)

"Ki-kiss again?"

(Rainbow Dash)

(Nodding) "Uh huh."

(Soarin smiles.)

(Soarin)

"Well, if that's what you desire, then it shall be forfilled!"

(Soarin then tackles Rainbow Dash to the ground, getting equally dirty as Rainbow Dash in the process, and passionately kisses her. Rainbow Dash, underneath Soarin, shuts her eyes and kisses him back. After a few seconds, the two break for air.)

"Te amo, Rainbow Dash."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Anchi'io te amo, Soarin"

(Soarin)

"You speak Italian as well?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I learned a little bit in high school."

(Soarin climbs off Rainbow Dash.)

"I could teach you if you want sometime from now."

(Soarin)

"I'd be happy to do anything with you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Soarin, will you, be my coltfriend?"

(Soarin)

"Anything for my mare. I love you so much, I cannot say no to that."

(Rainbow Dash then kisses Soarin. After a few seconds, lightning flashes and thunder rolls which makes them break once again.)

"We'll catch ourselves colds if we stay out here for too long."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I best get going coltfriend. I'll see you another time."

(Rainbow Dash is about to leave.)

(Soarin)

"Wait Rainbow Dash! How would you, as my marefriend, like to spend the night with me?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"You, you really mean that?"

(Soarin)

"Any thing for you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'd be happy too!"

(Soarin takes Rainbow Dash's hoof in his.)

(Soarin)

"Poi prendiamo attenzione, il mio amore."

(The two leave the stage, hoof in hoof.)

(End of Scene 4)


	11. Act 2, Scene 5

**Okay, very quickly, this chapter is probably as close as I'm gonna get to clopfic writing at the moment. Maybe after some time, I'll write lemons, clopfics and stuff of that nature.**

**I also threw something in this chapter for comic relief.**

**BTW, up until now, Soarin had his Wonderbolts costume on the whole time.**

(The lights turn on to show Soarin's empty bedroom. The door inside is closed. After a few seconds, the door opens and Soarin holds it open.)

(Soarin)

"Go right on in Marefriend."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Thanks Soarin. You're such a gentlecolt."

(Rainbow Dash walks through the door and looks around Soarin's room whilst Soarin walks in.)

"So this is your room? It's rather nice. Where's everypony else?"

(Soarin)

"Everypony's asleep but us."

(Rainbow Dash looks back at Soarin.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Everypony?"

(Soarin nods.)

"Wow. Do you go to sleep at the same time everypony else does?"

(Soarin)

"It's advised but not enforced. I usually stay up until about half past 1, 2 o'clock, sometimes even 15 minutes past 3!"

(Rainbow Dash chuckles a little.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You're such a bad colt Soarin!"

(Soarin)

"Yeah, you can say that again."

(He pauses whilst Rainbow Dash looks around. After some time, Soarin speaks.)

"Hey. You know what we should do?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"What?"

(Soarin)

"I love you with all my heart, right?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah."

(Soarin)

"And you love me with all your heart, right?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Of course I do."

(Soarin)

"Then, we should get married. Imagine it my love. You and me, declared husband and wife under Celestia's ever loving eyes. We go on our honeymoon and come back to Ponyville. We have ourselves a filly, whether we actually 'make' one so to speak or adopt one, it's too soon to tell, but after that, we spend the rest of our lives together. You, me, our filly, your friends and the Wonderbolts. All together as a loving family. Always there for each other when we need them."

(Rainbow Dash cries a little in happiness.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Soarin..."

(She sniffs a little before continuing.)

"That's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me, and we've only spent an hour being coltfriend and marefriend. But I'm sorry Soarin. I think it's too soon to be planning things like that."

(Soarin)

"What do you mean?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I mean, that if we jump straight to marriage without taking some time to plan out our future together, one simple flaw can send our relationship tumbling to the ground. I'm sorry Soarin, but we need some time before we do so."

(Soarin)

"Well, now that you put it that way, you're right. I'm so sorry for mentioning marriage to you so soon. I mean, I just don't know what in Celestia's name I was thinking when I said-."

(Soarin is interrupted when Rainbow Dash places her forehooves on his and brings her face close to his.)

(Rainbow Dash)

(In a low seductive voice) "It's okay. I'd make the same mistake too."

(She then locks her lips with Soarin's. The two slowly slide their tongues into each other's mouths. Both of their wings slowly become erect. Rainbow Dash begins to stroke Soarin's wings as she softly nibbles on his ear, earning a small gasp of pleasure. After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash stops kissing Soarin.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Goddess, I love you."

(Soarin)

"Tell me something I don't know, love."

(Soarin then proceeds to kiss Rainbow Dash's neck. She's starts to quietly start panting. After a while, she lets a moan of pleasure escape her lips. As soon as that moan escapes, Soarin places his lips onto hers and french kisses her. He then proceeds to gently stroke Rainbow Dash's wings. Her eyes, which were closed the whole time, suddenly open up and in a startle reflex, she closes her mouth, accidently biting Soarin's tongue.)

"ARGH!"

(Upon hearing the scream, Rainbow Dash releases Soarin. He falls to his knees, clasping his tongue in his hooves. Both of their wings fall limp upon this moment.)

"Sweet Celestia, that hurt!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh my Goddess Soarin! I'm so sorry! I should've warned you I get startled easily when somepony strokes my wings."

(Soarin slowly stands up, stilling holding his tongue.)

(Soarin)

"It's okay. I'd be scared too if somepony decided to give my wings a stroke suddenly. I will say though, you're the first mare that's ever touched my wings."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I can say the same thing about you. You're the first colt to touch my wings."

(Soarin then places his hooves around the back of Rainbow Dash's neck whilst Rainbow Dash does the same with him.)

(Soarin)

"Hey, I'm your present for life. Do whatever you want to me. I won't protest."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Anything?"

(Soarin nods. Rainbow Dash thinks about it before looking at his bed. She then grows a dirty smile on her face before turning back to Soarin.)

"In that case, get on the bed."

(Soarin)

"I'm sorry, what?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"That right there is your bed, right?"

(She points a hoof at it when she mentions it.)

(Soarin)

"Well, yes."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Then get on it."

(Soarin)

"Okay."

(Soarin goes around the bed before climbing onto it. Rainbow Dash then walks alongside it.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Looks rather comfortable from here."

(Soarin)

"Yeah, it is."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Mind if I join you?"

(Before Soarin can answer, Rainbow Dash climbs onto the bed and lies down next to Soarin on her side, facing him.)

(Soarin)

"Well, we're both on my bed. What do you want to do now?"

(Rainbow Dash)

(Again, in a slow seductive voice) "What all colts and mares do in bed."

(Soarin)

"What's that? The only thing colts and mares do in beds are sleep and-."

(He thinks about it before realising.)

"Wait, you want to sleep with me?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"More than anything."

(Soarin nervously chuckles.)

(Soarin)

"I've not had the proper experience with having sex with mares before. Are you being serious?"

(Rainbow Dash then hoists her body over Soarin's, placing her in the cowgirl position.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Does it look like I'm serious now?"

(Soarin)

"Okay, well I'm really eager to lose my virginity to a beautiful mare like yourself. So let me have it!"

(Rainbow Dash plunges down and french kisses Soarin. Both their wings slowly grow erect during this moment. Rainbow Dash then stops kissing Soarin and removes his mask before proceeding to take off his costume. She stops when Soarin's costume is around his waist.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You know Soarin, this is the first time I've seen you without your costume."

(Soarin)

"Ya know, not a lot of ponies say that to me. I believe you're the first, excluding Celestia and the other Wonderbolts of course."

(Rainbow Dash then notices Soarin's wings now completely erect.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Have you just taken some viagra for your wings or do you really want me to runt you?"

(Soarin looks at his wings.)

(Soarin)

"I guess I'm just excited. I can say the same thing about you. But wait, what if other ponies find out about our little one-night stand?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Sorry Soarin, I've got us both excited in more ways than one and there's no way I'm gonna pull out now."

(Soarin)

"Ahh, you're right. I'm your toy and yours alone. You can 'play' with me as much as you want."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Good."

(She then proceeds to continuing kissing Soarin. Whilst doing so, she uses one hoof to close the curtain around the bed whilst she finishes removing Soarin's costume with the other. By the time Soarin's costume is around his hindlegs, the curtain has been fully pulled. The lights then fade out. Once the stage is completely dark-.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Sweet Celestia Soarin! You're pretty big for a Wonderbolt!"

(Soarin)

"I guess the biggest offer the most fun for mares."

(End of Scene 5.)


	12. Act 2, Scene 6

**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I'm writing this author's note to warn you readers that the play from Act 3, Scene 3 onwards, is going to take a spiraling descent into sort of a creepypasta-esque story.**

**This chapter is going to set the mood for that creepypasta element.**

**Oh, and BTW, in the reviews, tell me if I made a typo.**

**And speaking of reviews, make them as long as you please. I wouldn't tell you the length of your review, but please! The longer your review, the better. I LOVE long reviews!**

(During the scene change, Rainbow Dash & Soarin can be heard moaning and gasping as they have sex off-stage. Through the gasps and moans, a few words can be made out.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Please, don't stop! / Give it to me Soarin! Give it to me! / I love you so much! / Right there, right there! / Oh, that feels so good!"

(Soarin)

"Yeah! Ride it cowpony! / Yes, Dashie! / You're the best. / Let me get on top. / You like that? Yeah you like that don't you? / You want me like that?"

(The moans and gasps intensify and get louder, presumably the two about to reach their climax, just as the scene finishes changing.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Don't stop Soarin, I'm getting close!"

(Soarin)

"Don't give up on me Dashie! I'm almost there!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Quickly, say my name before it comes."

(Soarin)

"You sure?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah."

(Soarin groans a little before screaming out:)

(Soarin)

"RAINBOW DASH!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"SOARIN!"

(The two finally scream loudly as they reach their climax. The screaming then stops abruptly and is replaced by the sound of Pinkie Pie crying. The light blue lights slowly shine on the stage, revealing Pinkie Pie in her room with the door closed. It's night outside and the moon is low in the sky. After a few minutes, Mr. & Mrs. Cake slowly and quietly walk on stage.)

(Mr. Cake)

"Dear, I think Pinkie Pie's sleep walking again."

(Mrs. Cake)

"Well I can see that. The real question is why?"

(Pinkie Pie)

(Sounding drowsy) "I don't... I don't want to."

(Mr. Cake)

"Pinkie Pie? You okay?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"I can't bear to face the consequences."

(Mrs. Cake)

"Can't bear to face the consequences of what?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Killing Soarin."

(Mrs. Cake)

"Something's wrong."

(Mr. Cake)

"Well, what do we do?"

(Mrs. Cake)

"I don't know. Maybe we should just wake her up."

(Mr. Cake)

"Okay, I'll go and talk to her."

(Mr. Cake slowly walks up to Pinkie Pie.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"You can't make me kill him!"

(Mr. Cake)

"Pinkie Pie, you don't need to kill anypony. You're just a having a nightmare."

(Pinkie Pie)

"This isn't a nightmare! Somepony's gonna get hurt!"

(Mr. Cake)

"You've got nothing to worry about, Pinkie Pie. You just need to wake up."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I can't... do it."

(Mrs. Cake)

"Oh for Celestia's sake, just wake up Pinkie!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"I won't kill Soarin!"

(Mrs. Cake)

"Pinkie Pie, hello?"

(She waves a hoof in front of her face, but she doesn't respond.)

"Pinkie Pie come on, this is getting ridiculous! It's almost 3 in the morning!"

(Mr. Cake then sighs.)

(Mr. Cake)

"Look dear, it's not gonna work. I think we should just let her run her course and hope for the best."

(Mr & Mrs. Cake walk out. The instant the door closes, Pinkie Pie wakes up.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"What? What just happened? I best get back to bed."

(She passes a mirror where Pinkamina, her dark alter-ego, watches her. She pauses and looks back at the mirror, seeing Pinkamina.)

"Well hello stranger. What's your name?"

(Pinkamina)

(With slightly lower in pitch than Pinkie's voice and an echo, making her sound demonic.) "I'm you."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I don't get it."

(Pinkamina)

"Remember that day you thought your friends wanted to stop being your friends?"

(Pinkie Pie thinks about it, then looks at a bucket of turnips, a pile of rocks, a clump of lint and a bag of flour before realising.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Wait, Rocky? Madame Le Flour? Sir Lintsalot? Mr. Turnip?"

(She looks scared, turning back to the mirror.)

"They're not real. But you used my own insanity to make them real."

(Pinkamina)

"WE made them real."

(Pinkie Pie)

"We?"

(Pinkamina)

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! Remember? You almost spent the rest of your birthday as a recluse."

(Pinkie Pie)

"You made me a recluse!"

(Pinkie Pie walks away from the mirror, walks over to the door and stands by it as 'Sinister Setting' begins to play.)

(Pinkamina)

"Yes I did. And I can show you how you can get closer to Soarin."

(Pinkie Pie)

"What do you mean?"

(Pinkamina)

"I know you're obsessed with him."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I'm not obsessed!"

(Pinkamina)

"It's obvious you are. Does 'As much as I love Soarin.' ring a bell? You're just jealous that Soarin isn't your coltfriend."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I'm not jealous! I wouldn't dream of having Soarin as a coltfriend!"

(Pinkamina)

"Yes, but I know you wish to get close to him."

(Pinkie Pie turns to face the mirror.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"That's... true."

(Pinkamina)

"Well, it's easy. Just take Rainbow Dash out the picture. If you want Soarin all to yourself, just get Rainbow Dash out the way. Think about it Pinkie Pie."

(Pinkamina disappears after saying the line, leaving Pinkie Pie alone. She walks up to the mirror and looks into it as she delivers her few next lines.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Well, I do want to get close to Soarin. But what about Dashie? She kissed Soarin at the party. SHE could be his marefriend now. And what right do I have to split them up? Besides, Rainbow Dash would get jealous if I just took Soarin away from her. I need to sleep on it. I'll think about it tomorrow."

(Pinkie Pie walks back over to her bed, curls up under the covers and falls asleep.)

(End of Scene 6.)

(End of Act 2.)


	13. Act 3, Scene 1

**Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Act 3 of Te Amo, Rainbow Dash.**

**This is where things will get a little bit darker in the story.**

**And BTW, when I mentioned I was a little shocked when I first heard 'Cupcakes', I lied. I wasn't really shocked by it. But then, I heard Mr. Creepypasta's reading and I couldn't finish it.**

**BTW, this was inspired by the reunion kiss scene in 'Brokeback Mountain' with Ennis Del Mar (Heath Ledger) & Jack Twist (Jake Gyllenhaal).**

**But anyway, let's get back to the story.**

(The lights turn on to reveal a small cafe area around Sugarcube Corner. The act skipped ahead 3 months after Act 2. Rainbow Dash is talking to Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie & Spike at one of the tables.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"And then, we both went to his place and then we went on from there. I'll have to say, it was the ride of my life. If you know what I mean."

(Applejack)

"Wow! I'm proud of ya Rainbow Dash. I told ya things'll work out for ya."

(Rarity)

"I must say, I'm impressed with you Rainbow Dash. I mean, getting a Wonderbolt as a coltfriend? I didn't even think it would be possible!"

(Fluttershy)

"Yeah! That was 3 months ago. I can't even believe it. I'm surprised you didn't tell us until now."

(Spike)

"So, where is Soarin? You know, right now?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"He had to leave Ponyville to go to a stunt show in Appaloosa. But he'll be back soon."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I must say, it really must be an achievement for you to have Soarin as a coltfriend."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Yeah! It's awesome!"

(Mrs. Cake then walks out of Sugarcube Corner.)

(Mrs. Cake)

"Rainbow Dash, is it? Mr. Cake would like to talk with you about something."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Tell him I'll be right there."

(Rainbow Dash then gets up and walks into Sugarcube Corner with Mrs. Cake.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Honestly guys, I told Rainbow Dash that Soarin and her would make a good couple."

(Spike)

"I agreed."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Wow! Dashie sure knows how to love a colt like Soarin. I must throw them a party to celebrate their engagement!"

(Rarity)

"Pinkie Pie darling, they're not engaged. Well, not yet anyway."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I know, but what stops them from being engaged in romance?"

(Just then, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle, walk in.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Hey girls! What ya doin'?"

(Applejack)

"Oh hey lil' sis. We're just talkin' about Rainbow Dash's relationship with Soarin."

(Sweetie Belle)

"See Scootaloo, I told you."

(Scootaloo)

"Oh shut up! It's just a rumour after all!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"What are you girls doing?"

(Apple Bloom)

"Cheerilee's off sick today, so school's been cancelled! I thought we'd come to Sugarcube Corner to talk to you guys. Besides, the rumour's spendin' around the school too!"

(Just then, Soarin lands behind them. However, the 3 fillies don't notice.)

(Scootaloo)

"Yeah, well I'm still not convinced the rumour's true."

(Soarin)

"Well, just wait and see."

(The fillies turn at the sound of the voice.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Oh my stars!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Are you-?"

(Scootaloo)

"The REAL Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Yep, that's me."

(Soarin takes 3 napkins and writes down his autograph on each. He then hands them over to the 3 fillies.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Sweet Celestia!"

(Scootaloo)

"This is the best day ever!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Thank you Soarin!"

(Soarin)

"No problem."

(He then walks over to the rest of the group whilst the 3 fillies show each other their napkins.)

"So, you must be Dashie's friends."

(Applejack)

"Yep."

(Rarity)

"Exactly."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Yes."

(Spike)

"Spot on!"

(Fluttershy remains silent. Soarin takes note of this.)

(Soarin)

"You must be Fluttershy."

(Everypony turns to face Fluttershy.)

(Fluttershy)

"Um, yes. I'm Fluttershy."

(Soarin)

"Rainbow Dash has told me a lot about you."

(Fluttershy smiles with a 'squee' to accompany it.)

"Speaking of which, is Rainbow Dash here?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah! She is. I'll call her for you."

(She turns to face Sugarcube Corner)

(Shouts) "Hey Dashie! Get your flank out here! There's somepony who wants to see you!"

(Rainbow Dash)

(From Sugarcube Corner) "Alright, I'll be there in a second!"

(Rainbow Dash walks out of Sugarcube Corner a few seconds later just as Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Apple Bloom take notice and a carriage pulls up besides them.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Alright Pinkie, who-?"

(She stops when she sees Soarin.)

(Soarin)

"My little Dashie! It feels like forever since we saw each other!"

(Rainbow Dash smiles, flies down to Soarin and the two hug.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Aww! Ain't that just adorable?"

(Spike)

"Most certainly."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I've missed you so much Soarin."

(Soarin)

"I could say the same thing about you."

(The two release their hug.)

(Scootaloo)

"Well, how do us as fillies know you two are coltfriend and marefriend now?"

(Rainbow Dash looks at them.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"You need proof? Okay, how's this for proof?"

(She starts pushing Soarin back until he's up against the carriage.)

(Soarin)

"Hey Dashie, what's goin-?"

(Rainbow Dash cuts Soarin off by passionately kissing him. He seems shocked by it at first, but instantly relaxes. Scootaloo opens her mouth in shock whilst the others smile at it.)

(Applejack)

"Woo! Get in there Rainbow Dash!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Sweet Celestia, I didn't know Rainbow Dash could be such a good kisser!"

(Rarity)

"Wow! Even I'm impressed by this. You must've been taking lessons to kiss like that Rainbow Dash!"

(Pinkie Pie then walks away from the group, who are still watching Soarin and Rainbow Dash make out. She then walks up to a window before looking into it. The lights dim and the sound goes quiet before a spot light shines on Pinkie Pie)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Oh it's true! They do love each other! What am I supposed to do now? I now know the two are a couple! I now know the two are in love! I now know the two will have a future together! I can't just go along with it!"

(Pinkamina appears in the window, startling Pinkie Pie)

(Pinkamina)

"You must! Don't let anything or anypony hold you back!"

(She disappears as the spot light turns off whilst Spike walks up to Pinkie Pie.)

(Spike)

"Hey Pinkie Pie, you alright?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm alright. I just got a headache, that's all."

(Pinkie Pie and Spike join the rest of the group as Rainbow Dash and Soarin stop making out. As the two pull away, a small trail of saliva joining at their tongues begins to fall away.)

(Scootaloo)

"Okay, NOW I have bragging rights to the rest of the class. Me and my friends saw you and Soarin make out."

(Soarin)

"Hey, me and Rainbow Dash were gonna go to the Ponyville Coliseum to practise some stunts. The whole of Ponyville will be there soon. You guys wanna come with us and watch?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Sure!"

(Applejack)

"I'd love to!"

(Fluttershy)

"Okay."

(Spike)

"Alright!"

(Rarity)

"It would be an honour."

(Pinkie Pie)

"No thanks. I need to stay behind and work with Mr. and Mrs. Cake on some baking. We got a large order to fill today."

(Apple Bloom)

"And we gotta go tell Cheerilee about this."

(Soarin)

"Okay then. See you later."

(Soarin, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity & Applejack leave the stage whilst Pinkie Pie goes back into Sugarcube Corner, leaving the Cutie Mark Crusaders on their own. As soon as everypony is gone, Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon walk on.)

(Silver Spoon)

"Well look what we have here. 3 blank flanks."

(Scootaloo)

"Oh. Hello Silver Spoon. Hello Diamond Tiara."

(Apple Bloom)

"Guess what girls? We got Soarin's autograph!"

(Diamond Tiara)

"Soarin? The Wonderbolt?"

(Apple Bloom nods.)

"Can I see them?"

(Apple Bloom hands her napkin over to her.)

(Silver Spoon)

"What about you two?"

(Scootaloo)

"I don't see any reason we should show you."

(Diamond Tiara)

"I don't know Scootaloo. These look interesting."

(Silver Spoon walks up and takes Sweetie Belle's napkin.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Hey! Give that back!"

(Silver Spoon)

"Oh? This little napkin?"

(She offers it to her. But when Sweetie Belle tries to take it back, she guickly pulls it away.)

"Well you can't have it!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Okay. Can I have it back?"

(Diamond Tiara)

"Have it back? I think this'll look good on my wall."

(Scootaloo)

"Give back my friend's napkin, you bully!"

(Diamond Tiara)

"Okay, I've have yours too!"

(She snatches Scootaloo's napkin.)

(Scootaloo)

"Hey! I didn't say you can have mine!"

(Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon tease Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle until a voice booms out of nowhere.)

(Voice)

"ENOUGH!"

(The two stop almost immediately. The voice is revealed to be Trixie, who walks on stage, glaring at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.)

"Don't you two fillies think you've caused enough trouble for the 3 you've harassed. Make it easy on yourself, give them back their napkins and beat it!"

(Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon give back the napkins and leave the stage.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Trixie? Why did you come back to Ponyville?"

(Trixie)

"The Great & Powerful Trixie has returned to Ponyville to practise on more with her spectacular magic and hopefully, return back to the stage, no longer a laughing stock!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Okay. Thanks for helping us, Trixie."

(Scootaloo)

"Yeah! Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

(Trixie)

"Repay?"

(The 3 nod.)

"In that case, you owe the Great & Powerful Trixie 100 bits."

(Scootaloo)

"What? We don't have any money on us!"

(Apple Bloom)

"We're broke!"

(Sweetie Belle)

"I spent the last bits on drinks before I got here!"

(Trixie sighs.)

(Trixie)

"Very well. You have exactly 7 days from now to collect 100 bits to pay the Great & Powerful Trixie for helping you deal with your little bully problem. Once you pay, I'll help you all you need should those two punks come back and give you a hard time all over again. However, should you choose not to pay-."

(Scootaloo)

"Okay Trixie. We get it. We'll see what we can do."

(The lights fade out as the group disband.)

(End of Scene 1.)


	14. Act 3, Scene 2

**Now I know what you're thinking right now: '2 chapters in 1 day? KJ, what's going on?'**

**Well, allow me to explain.**

**Since the next scene will mostly consist of dialogue from Sergent Sprinkles' fan fic 'Cupcakes', I thought it would be easier to use that particular moment for the scene.**

**And so, I wrote that scene WAY back when I was still writing Act 1.**

**Oh, and if I stop making chapters in the next few weeks, it's because I've started college and some work I need to do will hold me back.**

**Anyway, right now I'm gonna give you Scene 2 of Act 3.**

(The lights shine up on Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity & Applejack cheering at something, presumably Rainbow Dash & Soarin, who are missing from the group.)

(Applejack)

"Yeah! You're doin' good Rainbow Dash!"

(Spike)

"You rock Rainbow Dash!"

(Fluttershy)

"Go Rainbow Dash!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Um, guys? Have you noticed that Pinkie Pie's been acting weird lately?"

(Rarity)

"What do you mean weird Twilight?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I mean, I talked to Mr. & Mrs. Cake before Rainbow Dash got here and they mentioned something about Pinkie Pie sleepwalking. According to them, she mentioned something about killing Soarin."

(Applejack)

"Don't be silly Twilight. Sure, Pinkie Pie may be random, but she wouldn't have the guts to kill somepony."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well, not only that. Spike mentioned to me that Pinkie Pie was muttering to herself in the window whilst Soarin & Rainbow Dash were kissing."

(Fluttershy)

"Again, maybe it's just-."

(Rainbow Dash & Soarin land in front of them.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Did you see those stunts me and Soarin performed?"

(Applejack)

"They were just awesome!"

(Fluttershy)

"Yeah."

(Spitfire then walks on stage.)

(Spitfire)

"I've seen your stunt work also, Rainbow Dash. In fact, I'm actually thinking of letting you perform at our next stunt show."

(Rainbow Dash)

(Excited) "You really mean that?"

(Spitfire)

"Absolutely."

(Rainbow Dash runs up and hugs Spitfire tightly.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you Spitfire! I would be honoured to perform with you and Soarin!"

(Rainbow Dash then lets Spitfire go.)

(Spitfire)

"You're very welcome Rainbow Dash. Or what does Soarin call you? Dashie?"

(Rainbow Dash blushes.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Well, yes. Pinkie Pie used to be the one who'd call me that, but ever since me and Soarin got together, I've let him call me that for as long as I can remember."

(Applejack)

"Look at ya Rainbow Dash! First you save the Wonderbolts' lives, then you win the Young Flyers Competition, now you're performing with your coltfriend at the next stunt show, which funny enough, is right here in this coliseum!"

(Spitfire)

"I knew all along you and Soarin would make a beautiful couple. If not, a much better couple than me and Soarin were years ago before he met you. And Dashie, I've heard your quite a screamer in the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

(Rainbow Dash)

"What? Other ponies told you that?"

(Spitfire)

"No. I heard all those screams, moans, gasps and exclamations you made the night you and Soarin first made love."

(Soarin)

"Spitfire! You're embarassing her."

(Rainbow Dash)

"No she isn't Soarin. Let's be honest, I agree that I WAS loud during that time."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Speaking of which, what was it like? I forgot to ask you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"It hurts at first, but then the pain goes and it starts to feel enjoyable. By the way Spitfire, how long were you Soarin's marefriend?"

(Spitfire)

"About 2 months, but then the press began to interfere with our career so we decided just to remain friends."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Oh, well that seems like a good reason to loosen the knot."

(Spitfire)

"Well yeah. And to be honest, it was fun whilst it lasted, right Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Yeah. You can say that again."

(Rainbow Dash)

"But really, I'm so thankful to be here in the Ponyville Coliseum with all my friends and Soarin, the love of my life and-."

(She suddenly gasps, catching every one off guard.)

(Soarin)

"Dashie? What's the matter?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Shoot! I just remembered I gotta get to Pinkie's."

(Spitfire)

"Okay, we'll talk about the stunt show when you get back. Come back here when you're done, okay?"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Okay."

(Rainbow Dash is about to leave but Soarin stops her.)

(Soarin)

"Oh Dashie? Whatever you do, be careful."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I'll always be careful when I'm with you Soarin."

(She leans towards him and kisses him on the lips, parting a second later.)

"See you in a minute sweetheart."

(Rainbow Dash then unfurls her wings before flying off.)

(End of Scene 2)


	15. Act 3, Scene 3

(The lights turn on to show Pinkie Pie in Sugarcube Corner. She looks nervous about something. She goes over to a near-by mirror and looks into her reflection as she speaks)

(Pinkie Pie)

"You can do this Pinkie Pie. Pinkamina told you to do so. But Rainbow Dash is my friend."

(Suddenly, the reflection contorts to form Pinkamina.)

(Pinkamina)

"Ignore that fact! You've got a job to do. Now listen to me, whilst you were contemplating what you're doing, I slipped some tranquilisers in this cupcake."

(She hands her the cupcake. It's small and chocolate with white frosting and blood-red sprinkles. All whilst wrapped up with a black and red paper cup.)

"All you need to do is give this to her when she least expects it. You can make up any other excuse for her to stay."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Alright, I'll go through with it."

(She turns towards the door as she hears hooves landing on the ground.)

(Pinkamina)

"Stand in the middle of the room and act normal! I think I just heard Rainbow Dash! I'll be watching you Pinkie Pie."

(Pinkie Pie hops away from the mirror and stands ready as Pinkamina disappears from the mirror. Rainbow Dash walks into the store. she is immediately greeted by Pinkie Pie, who is bouncing in excitement.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yay, you're here! I've been waiting aaall day,"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Sorry if I'm a little late, Pinkie. I was doing my afternoon exercises and lost track of time."

(Pinkie giggles)

(Pinkie Pie)

(In a gleefully reassuring tone) "Oh that's ok, you're here now. What's a few more minutes? I've been sooo excited thinking about all fun stuff we're gonna do, I haven't stopped bouncing since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot to breathe I've been so happy."

(Rainbow Dash gives a slightly uncomfortable laugh but maintains a polite expression.)

"So, you ready to get started, Rainbow Dash? I've got everything all ready."

(Rainbow Dash)

(Psyched) "You betcha, Pinkie. So what do ya got planed? We gonna prank somebody? I got a couple of good ones I've been thinking about. Or maybe you've got some stunts you think I should try? Or perhaps…"

(Pinkie Pie)

(Happily) "MAKING CUPCAKES!"

(Rainbow Dash's expression falls.)

(Rainbow Dash)

(Disappointed) "Baking? Pinkie, you know I'm not good at baking. Remember last time?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Oh, that's not a problem at all. I only need your help making them. I'll be doing most of the work."

(Rainbow Dash thinks for about this for a second.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Well, alright, I guess that's OK. What exactly do you need me to do?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"That's the spirit. Here you go."

(Pinkie Pie hands Rainbow Dash the cupcake Pinkamina gave to her.)

(Rainbow Dash)

(Puzzled) "I thought I was helping you bake."

(Pinkie Pie)

"You will be. I made this one just for you before you got here."

(Rainbow Dash)

"So, is this like taste-testing or something?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Sorta."

(She shrugs and pops the pastry into her mouth. She chews a bit and swallows.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Not bad. OK, now what?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Now, you take a nap."

(Puzzled, Rainbow Dash opens her mouth but feels instantly light-headed. Seconds later she collapses to the floor. Pinkie Pie now looks worried. As Silent Circus from the Silent Hill 4 The Room soundtrack plays, she then walks over to a mirror where her straight-haired self is waiting for her.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"There. She's unconscious."

(Pinkamina)

"Good. Now take her down to the cellar, tie her up so she can't escape and then we can begin."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Right."

(She opens the trap door to the dark cellar. She moves to drag Rainbow Dash but then stops.)

"Wait, you never told me what we were gonna do with her once we tie her up."

(Pinkamina)

"Well, you said you were going make cupcakes with Rainbow Dash."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah, but I, I don't have the right ingredients!"

(Pinkamina)

"Oh don't worry. You'll find plenty of those IN Rainbow Dash."

(She looks at Rainbow Dash before getting the idea. She turns back to her reflection with a shocked look on her face.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"No! NO! I'm not killing my best friend just so I can make cupcakes out of her!"

(Pinkamina)

"Why Pinkie? What's wrong?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"She's my best friend! Not to mention, it's against the law to turn into a cannibal!"

(Pinkamina)

(Annoyed) "Oh, it ALWAYS goes back to the law, doesn't it?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Well, yes!"

(Pinkamina)

"Well at one point, didn't you wish you could break ONE law, just ONCE, and get away with it?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"No! I never broke a law. And I don't plan to!"

(Pinkamina)

"Well, you just started on our operation. You shouldn't stop now!"

(Pinkie Pie)

(Raising voice) "I JUST DRUGGED HER! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

(Pinkamina)

"I want more, Pinkie Pie! I want her blood! I want her tears! I want your friend to suffer!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"No! You can't make me kill my best friends! She'll be dead by the time we're done with her!"

(Pinkamina)

"Ah yes. BUT, think about it. You kill Rainbow Dash here, you get to spend the rest of your life with her."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Okay, that I understand. But what about Soarin', the others, the weather force, everypony-."

(Pinkamina)

"Forget about them! They have nothing to do with what we will do to her."

(Pinkie Pie)

(Raising voice even more than before) "NO! I'M NOT KILLING HER AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, PINKAMINA!"

(Pinkamina walks out of the mirror, her eyes changing from blue eyes with white to red eyes with black. Pinkie Pie looks scared.)

(Pinkamina)

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

(Pinkie Pie)

"No. That's not possible! You're not real! You're just a figment of my imagination! I got rid of you the same day you took over me! YOU DON'T EXIST!"

(Pinkamena)

"Well, I do. Now let's get to work."

(Pinkamena begins to walk towards Rainbow Dash but Pinkie Pie stops her.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"NO! I won't let you hurt her!"

(Pinkamena)

"Such a shame Pinkie Pie. You decided to help. It'll be a shame for you to quit now."

(She then taps Pinkie Pie on the shoulder and with a dark red aura, her body moves to drag Rainbow Dash away into the basement against Pinkie Pie's command as the chorus of Room of Angel begins to play.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Hey! What did you do? No! I'm not killing Rainbow Dash! Somepony! Help me! Please! I'm not doing this!"

(She disappears into the hatch still screaming for help. Pinkamena grows an evil smile as she watches.)

(Pinkamena)

"Let the fun begin."

(She then walks down the hatch after Pinkie Pie and shuts the door. The chorus comes to an end as the lights slowly fade out.)

(End of Scene 3)

**Okay, if this was a real play, this would be where there would be an interval.**

**So, get out your 'seats', get an 'autograph' from your favourite 'performer', get a drink or something whilst I write Scene 4.**

**And if you want an autograph, just tell me in the review of who you want for an autograph and I'll write the character's name in as a response. Then we can just pretend it's an autograph.**

**:)**


	16. Act 3, Scene 4

**Okay, so now that the 'interval' is over, please return to your seats for the rest of the performance.**

**Now ladies & Gentlemen (or for any bronies reading this, mares and colts), let us continue with tonight's performance of 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash'**

(The lights turn on to reveal Soarin, Spitfire, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. They all look worried. Soarin looks the most worried out of the whole group.)

(Applejack)

"Um, shouldn't Rainbow Dash be back by now?"

(Spike)

"I dunno. I'd say something's holding her back."

(Soarin)

"I hope so. I especially hope she's careful."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Guys, she said she'll see us in a minute. She'll be back soon."

(Spike)

"Twilight, there's one fact you don't seem to have acknowledged: Rainbow Dash said that, half an hour ago!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Well Spike, it's possible that she's still helping Pinkie Pie. She said she had a large order to fill with Mr. & Mrs. Cake."

(Spike)

"True. True."

(Rarity)

"Well, of course there's that. But you know how much Rainbow Dash loves Soarin right now. Chances are she'll quickly do her job with Pinkie Pie and then, come back straight here."

(As Rarity says this line, a faint murmur with a slight echo can be heard. However, nopony notices the sound. After Rarity is finished, a clear voice that sounds like Rainbow Dash can be heard.)

(**If you want help imagining the sound, just listen to a video of the ghost easter egg on the Modern Warfare 3 map Sanctuary. It'll be something like that.**)

(Rainbow Dash's Voice)

"I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

(Soarin seems to be the only pony who hears this whilst the others are oblivious.)

(Soarin)

"Uhh, was it just me or did you guys hear a voice?"

(Spitfire)

"What voice? I didn't hear anything."

(Soarin)

"You guys didn't hear it?"

(Everypony)

(Simultaneously) "No."

(Soarin)

"It sounded like Rainbow Dash. Just listen carefully. It might come back."

(After a few seconds, another voice comes through. This time, the voice is Pinkie Pie's.)

(Pinkie Pie's Voice)

"Well, that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

(Soarin)

"Okay! Tell me you guys heard that!"

(Spitfire)

"No. I didn't hear anything. Just the wind and some birds."

(Soarin takes a seat, clutching his head.)

(Soarin)

"I don't get it. Why am I hearing voices suddenly? I definately heard Dashie's voice. But who was the other voice? It sounds so familiar, yet so-."

(Soarin suddenly clutches his flank, where his cutie marks are.)

"Ow!"

(Spike)

"You okay Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this, but my flanks are starting to hurt. It's like they've been cut off."

(Fluttershy)

"Which flank?"

(Soarin)

"Both of them."

(He then starts to flutter his left wing.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, whatever's going on, it isn't funny. We have a stunt show to perform in 8 hours and you faking injuries isn't helping."

(Soarin)

"This isn't fake Spitfire. Now, for some reason, my left wing has gone numb."

(Pinkie Pie's voice comes back.)

(Pinkie Pie's Voice)

"Hey Dash, think fast!"

(Soarin looks up.)

(Soarin)

"What?"

(The instant he says this line, there is a loud crack as Soarin falls off his chair in pain, clutching his right wing.)

"ARGH! MY WING!"

(The other immediately take notice at this.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin! Are you alright? What just happened?"

(Soarin)

"MY WING FEELS LIKE IT'S BEEN RIPPED CLEAN OFF! AND THERE'S ALSO A BURNING IN MY BACK!"

(Spitfire)

"Oh sweet Celestia."

(She turns to face the others.)

"In all my years of being a Wonderbolt, I've never seen anything like this."

(To Soarin)

"Is there anything we can get you? You know, to help with your back?"

(Soarin)

"Yeah! Somepony get me an ice pack!"

(Spike runs off stage and comes back with an ice pack. Soarin rips off the upper half of his costume. Spike then runs up behind Soarin and places the ice pack on his back.)

(Spike)

"I don't see any scratches. No bruises. No burns. Nothing."

(Spitfire)

"Keep it on though. He may be catching a disease or something."

(Soarin)

"Okay, that's sure to calm me-."

(Before he can finish his sentence, there's a loud banging of a nail being hit with a hammer as Soarin falls over, screaming in pain, clutching the seam between his front legs and hooves.)

"OW! NOW MY HOOVES ARE HURTING ME!"

(Spitfire)

(Yelling to somepony off stage) "Somepony get a medic out here!"

(Rainbow Dash's Voice)

"PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!"

(As soon as it ends, Soarin stops screaming and slowly stands up.)

(Soarin)

"Okay, my hooves still hurt but I think I'll be okay. I just heard Dashie's voice again. I have the feeling-."

(There's suddenly a loud crackle of electricity and Soarin falls on his back and begins flailing & convusling uncontrollably, similiar to that of a seizure.)

(Fluttershy)

"SOMEPONY HELP SOARIN! I THINK HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

(Spitfire)

(Yelling off stage) "FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, WHERE IS THAT MEDIC?!"

(The others run up and try to hold his legs and head in place. After a few minutes of this, Soarin suddenly stops.)

(Spitfire)

"Okay Soarin, I think you should really sit this stunt show out."

(Soarin)

"No Spitfire! I'm okay! Really! These things can happen to anypony."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Sure, ponies feel pain in their hooves and flanks, but they don't suddenly break out into a seizure!"

(Soarin is aided to a seat.)

(Spitfire)

"Well, now what? The stunt show's in 8 hours and Soarin's not feeling well."

(Applejack)

"I hope Rainbow Dash gets back here soon. She could take his place."

(Spitfire)

"Okay, that'll do. I'll try and contact Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy, could you look after Soarin just until we get back?"

(Fluttershy)

"Oh certainly. I find it easy to take care of animals so Soarin shouldn't be too hard."

(Spitfire)

"Good. Call me if he starts to act strange. The rest of you, come with me."

(Everypony but Fluttershy & Soarin leave the stage.)

(Fluttershy)

"So um, what's it like being a Wonderbolt?"

(Soarin)

"It's pretty cool. You get to do all sorts of stunts and things."

(Fluttershy)

"I would join myself but it just looks so scary."

(Soarin)

"Well, it is. But then you get used to it."

(Fluttershy)

"Oh."

(Fluttershy then goes over to a near-by radio. She then turns it on and tries to find a station, but she finds nothing but static.)

(Pinkie Pie's Voice)

"Looks like I got my 'I' on you, Dash."

(After this line, Soarin starts clutching his chest and stomach in pain, breathing heavily. Fluttershy instantly notices this and rushes to his side.)

(Fluttershy)

"Soarin! Are you alright? Spitfire! Get in here!"

(Spitfire and the rest of the group come back on stage.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin! Are you okay?"

(Rarity)

"Are you hurt?"

(Soarin)

"MY ORGANS ARE BURNING! SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

(Suddenly, Soarin goes quiet.)

"What just happened?"

(Spike)

"You just yelled out that your organs were burning."

(Soarin)

"I don't understand."

(Applejack)

"We all came out and saw ya clutchin' your stomach and chest as if your organs were fallin' out."

(Soarin)

"Falling out?"

(Spitfire)

"That's it, I'm calling the Ponyville Hospital."

(She's about to leave the stage when-.)

(Soarin)

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!"

(Rarity)

"What are you talking about Soarin? Spitfire wouldn't hurt you."

(Soarin)

"Spitfire's not here. There's only...her."

(Spitfire)

"Where are you Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"I'm in a dark room. There's blood and gore everywhere. I can see the words 'Life is a party', made out of blood red pony hides."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Who's 'her'? Who's there with you?"

(Soarin suddenly clamps his eyes shut tightly.)

(Soarin)

(Screaming) "NO! NO PLEASE! NOT THE THROAT! NOT THE THROAT! ARGH! SHE'S CUTTING MY SKULL! SOMEPONY! HELP ME!"

(Soarin lets out a blood-curling scream before reopening his eyes.)

"Oh no. Something's wrong! Dashie!"

(Before anypony can react, Soarin flies off in a panic.)

(Applejack)

"What the hay was that all about?"

(Spitfire)

"I don't know Applejack. In all my years as a Wonderbolt, I've never seen Soarin go through something like this."

(The lights fade out.)

(End of Scene 4.)

**Okay, for those who don't understand this scene, basically the injuries Soarin experiences are the same injuries Rainbow Dash suffers in 'Cupcakes'.**

**And since 'Cupcakes' is going on at the same time as this, Soarin is experiencing all of Rainbow Dash's pain.**

**From her cutie mark being cut off to the final slashes to her throat and skull.**

**Anyway, break out the tissues when the next scene's released. I'm gonna make that scene as sappy as possible.**


	17. Act 3, Scene 5

**Okay, so what I'm about to tell you is a true story.**

**But it's not a exciting true story, it's just something I found the day I uploaded Act 3, Scene 4 (which was yesterday).**

**I was basically on Youtube and I thought to myself 'I wonder if my play's caught on with other people.'**

**So, I started searching up the name of my story and I typed up the 'Te Amo' in the name and I suggested Rihanna lyrics, you know, the usual.**

**But then when I got to the 'Rai' in 'Rainbow Dash', it came up as a google suggestion!**

**To me, it means one of two things:**

**1: I've searched it up so many times, Google suggests it for my computer.**

**Or 2: My story is starting to get popular with various people.**

**But I doubt the latter.**

**I mean, some people may find the story good but I'm no 'Sergent Sprinkles' or 'Robcakeran53'.**

**I mean, let's face it.**

**'Cupcakes', 'My Little Dashie', even 'Sweet Apple Massacre'?**

**It'll never be as famous as those stories (Or infamous for the matter of 'Cupcakes' & 'Sweet Apple Massacre'.)**

**And I'll never be as famous as the people who wrote them.**

**Don't believe me? Try it!**

**But all this is nothing to brag about.**

**I'm sure anyone can do so.**

**Anyway, break out your tissues. This is my attempt at trying to rip off 'My Little Dashie'!**

**No, I'm kidding. It's my attempt at trying to make a really depressing scene.**

**I really hope you like it and if you want to cry as you read this, go ahead. I won't hold it against you.**

(The stage is dark. After a few seconds, a spotlight reveals Pinkie Pie. She's holding a bloody scalpel, has drenched her dress in blood and has tears rolling down her cheeks.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"I killed her. Rainbow Dash is no more. I've murdered her. Took my scalpel and took her life away."

(When mentioning the scalpel, she holds it up to the light before dropping it onto the ground beside her.)

"I've horribly mutilated her. Cut off her wings, cutie marks and all! It's all my fault! I can live with myself any more!"

(She falls to her knees, beginning to cry.)

"What'll my friends think of me now when they find out? They may never want to be my friends any more. Nopony wants to be friends with a murdering psychopath! Nopony! And what about Soarin? Him and Dashie only started being coltfriend and marefriends 3 months ago, and I took Dashie away from him. What should I do? I can't just hand myself in! I don't think I can survive a day in the Equestria Prison, or worse, the Moon!"

(Pinkamina appears out of the darkness.)

(Pinkamina)

"Don't talk about Dashie's death that way! Only a coward like yourself would say such things!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"I killed Rainbow Dash. I gave you her blood. I gave you her tears. I made her suffer for your amusement! What more do you want from me?"

(Pinkamina)

"I want you to finish the job. After you're done, I want you to take that corpse of a friend and dump her into Equestria Lake. No pony shall find out. Not even Soarin."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I've had enough. I can't do anymore! She's dead! She's a maggot ridden corpse and-."

(Rainbow Dash)

(From the darkness) "You do realise I can hear you right?"

(The lights suddenly turn on with a loud startling violin screech. The whole cellar is revealed to the audience. It's exactly like the cellar in 'Cupcakes'. Rainbow Dash is tied to the rack with a heart monitor attached to it. Her heart rate is at it's normal speed, beeping quietly every 2 seconds. There are 2 red holes where her cutie marks were and there are also bloody stumps on her back where her wings were. Also, there are two nails in Rainbow Dash's hooves with wires leading to a generator. Rainbow Dash's skin is a dark cyan with blotches of black, presumably electrocuted.)

"I'm still alive and I can hear everything you say."

(Pinkamina)

"Shut up Dashie! You shall not tell us how to bring your death!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"Haven't you done enough damage to me already? I mean, look at me! My cutie marks and wings are gone, I have nails in my hooves and I just had Goddess knows how many volts surge through my system! You gone insane Pinkie!"

(Pinkamina)

"But we're not done yet Dashie. I want to have you dead so we can dump you at Equestria Lake where they'll never find your body."

(Pinkamina makes Pinkie Pie raise her scalpel and walks towards Rainbow Dash. Her heart monitor begins to beep faster and faster.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Wait, Pinkie. You're not going to MURDER ME, ARE YOU?! SOMEPONY! SOARIN! HELP ME!"

(Soarin)

(Off stage) "Dashie? Is that you? I'll be right down!"

(Pinkamina)

"Damn it! We'll have to leave Rainbow Dash as she is!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"But what about Soarin?"

(Pinkamina)

"Forget about him! Now kindly release Dashie from her bounds."

(Pinkie Pie and Pinkamina remove the nails from Rainbow Dash's hooves before unstrapping the legs. Rainbow Dash falls to the floor limp, landing on her stomach.)

"Come on Pinkie Pie! We must get out of here!"

(Pinkamina runs up to a book case and removes it, revealing a secret passageway. She goes in first. Pinkie Pie starts to enter too but stops.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Please Dashie, forgive me."

(She then goes through the doorway and Pinkamina places the book case back just before Soarin enters the stage.)

(Soarin)

"Rainbow Dash? Is everything O-?"

(He notices Rainbow Dash.)

"DASHIE!"

(He runs up and turns her body to face him. The stage goes dark as a spotlight shines on both Rainbow Dash and Soarin, presumably symbolising Heaven. Dashie coughs violently as 'An Ending (Ascent)' by Brian Eno begins to play. She slowly turns to face Soarin.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"S-Soarin? Is that you?"

(Soarin)

"I'm right here for you my love."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Soarin, I think I'm dying."

(Soarin begins to tear up.)

(Soarin)

"No please! Don't say that to me! I know you'll make it out alive! I'll call the Ponyville Hospital!"

(He reachs for a phone but Rainbow Dash stops him.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"No Soarin. I'm losing too much blood. I'll be dead by the time they arrive."

(Soarin)

"No! You won't! I won't let that happen! Not to you!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"It's all my fault Soarin. If I never went to Sugarcube Corner, I'd never be in this situation."

(Soarin)

"No! It's not your fault! It's mine!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"How? How is it your fault?"

(Soarin)

"I should've went with you to Sugarcube Corner with you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"No Soarin. It's mine and mine alone. I never got to perform with you and the Wonderbolts."

(Soarin)

"I'm so sorry I never told Spitfire about you sooner."

(Rainbow Dash places her hoof onto Soarin's costume before speaking.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Please. Tell my friends, I'll always love them, even in death. I'll never forget them."

(Rainbow Dash falls limp.)

(Soarin)

"No! Please stay with me Dashie!"

(He shakes her a little which in turn wakes her. Soarin's checks are now lines with tears falling freely from his eyes. Some land on Rainbow Dash's mane and coat.)

"I'll never let you go Dashie. Please! Stay with me! I love you! We were meant to be together forever! We were meant to get married, have fillies and live the rest of our lives together as a happy family! I was meant to spend the rest of my life... with you!"

(Rainbow Dash looks up into the spotlight.)

(Rainbow Dash)

"Wait, mom? Is that you?"

(Soarin looks up too as Rainbow Dash holds out a hoof towards it.)

"I'm coming mom!"

(Soarin)

"No! Your mother wouldn't want you to die! She'd want you to fight! She'd want you to survive this! She'd want you to spend the rest of your love with the colt you love the most!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"There's nothing I can do Soarin. I'm going to die. No doubt about it. Life's a cruel game and then you die."

(Soarin)

"No! Life isn't always a cruel game! There are some turning points for you! Please! Don't let me go!"

(Teary eyed, Soarin clutches Rainbow Dash's head and presses his lips onto hers. The two are locked in a passionate kiss for roughly 10 seconds before they pull away.)

"I won't let you die on me Dashie! I just won't!"

(Rainbow Dash)

"I understand. The more you hold something or somepony to your heart, the harder it is to let it go."

(Soarin)

"Exactly Dashie! I won't let you die! I..."

(He pauses to hold back tears. He sniffes before continuing.)

"I love you."

(Rainbow Dash)

"Soarin, I-I love... you... t..."

(Rainbow Dash falls limp once again, dead.)

(Soarin)

"Dashie? DASHIE?! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!"

(Her heart monitor flatlines as the ending of the second chorus from Queen's 'Who Wants To Live Forever' begins to play.)

"Dashie no!"

(He crys into her neck before looking up into the spotlight and screaming:)

"NOOOOO!"

(He then takes Rainbow Dash's corpse in his forehooves and cradle it as he continues to break down.)

"What am I going now that you're gone from my life? How am I going to explain this to the others? Why did you have to die on me Dashie? WHY?!"

(He then places his forehooves around Rainbow Dash's lifeless back and stands, holding her dead body in them.)

"Celestia! If you're so loving and caring, WHY DO YOU LET THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN?!"

(Bright flashes of lightning are seen at the giant windows in the background as a roll of thunder can be heard before the spotlight goes out.)

(End of Scene 5.)

**Okay, that was the tragedy element added to the story.**

**Hope you liked my attempt at it.**

**BTW, just imagine the image of Soarin carrying the lifeless Rainbow Dash on a poster. That would be good!**

**Anyway, it's almost 15 minutes to 2 in the morning right now, so I'm gonna stop there.**

**For now.**


	18. Act 3, Scene 6

**Well guys, I'm starting college tomorrow, so this chapter may seem a tad bit rushed.**

**Also, this chapter is going to be really, really depressing as well.**

(The lights activate to reveal Applejack, Spitfire, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy all standing around the area, talking to one another. Eventually, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle walk on stage, accompanied by Braeburn & Big Macintosh.)

(Braeburn)

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?"

(Applejack)

"Braeburn! Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

(Braeburn)

"Pegasus pony with a cyan coat and a rainbow mane and tail?"

(Applejack)

(Hopeful) "Yeah!"

(Braeburn)

"No."

(Rarity)

"What about you Macintosh?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Nope."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Have you girls seen Rainbow Dash?"

(Sweetie Belle)

"No."

(Scootaloo)

"Nope."

(Apple Bloom)

(Shaking head) "Uh-uh."

(Spitfire)

"Oh! I'm really getting worried now! I tried to call Sugarcube Corner and I got no answer! Maybe something bad HAS happened to Rainbow Dash!"

(Spike)

"Spitfire! Calm down. She could still be with Pinkie Pie."

(Pinkie Pie suddenly runs in.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Pinkie Pie? What are ya doin' 'round these parts at this time?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"It's Dashie! We were trying to make cupcakes and she got hurt!"

(Everypony)

(in unison) "WHAT?!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Yeah! I left Sugarcube Corner to get help. Mr. and Mrs. Cake are looking after her now."

(Fluttershy)

"Well, we must get to Rainbow Dash right away!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Actually guys, that won't be necessary."

(Applejack)

"Why not?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Ponyville Paramedics are on their way right now."

(Braeburn)

"We should go there regardless!"

(Suddenly, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear.)

(Princess Celestia)

"What on earth is going on here?"

(Spitfire)

"Princess Celestia! Rainbow Dash has been hurt in Sugarcube Corner and Soarin's been gone for nearly half an hour! We're really getting worried sick!"

(Princess Luna)

"Spitfire, calm down. When was the last time you saw Soarin and Rainbow Dash?"

(Spitfire)

"Um well, Rainbow Dash left about an hour ago to help Pinkie Pie with something and Soarin left half an hour ago because he thought something was wrong."

(Princess Celestia)

"Well chances are she'll still be there. We should head over right-."

(A tearful Soarin walks on stage, carrying a large object in a big white sheet stained with what looks like blood.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, where on earth have you been? We've been worried sick about you. For goodness sake, please don't-!"

(She then notices Soarin's teary face.)

"Soarin? Are you okay?"

(Soarin)

"Do I look okay right now?"

(Big Macintosh)

"No need for sarcasm."

(Scootaloo)

"What are you carrying?"

(Applejack)

"And where's Rainbow Dash?"

(Soarin)

"You don't want to know, but since you'd probably pester me until I show you. Braeburn, you might want to cover the fillies' eyes. This isn't gonna pretty for them."

(Braeburn just nods and places a hoof over Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's eyes whilst Big Macintosh does the same for Scootaloo. Soarin then places the object down on the ground and removes the sheet. It reveals Rainbow Dash, with the same mutilations seen in the previous scene. Celestia, Luna, Rarity, Spike, Twilight Sparkle and Spitfire all gasp at the sight of Rainbow Dash. Big Macintosh, Braeburn, Fluttershy & Applejack all stand mouths agape.)

(Braeburn)

"OH MY STARS!"

(Spike)

"What on earth happened to Rainbow Dash?!"

(Soarin)

"I found her like that. She was alone when I arrived."

(Everypony turns to face Pinkie Pie, who's slowly tearing up.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Don't look at me! The accident left her like that!"

(She finally breaks down.)

"Oh! It's all my fault! I should never have left Sugarcube Corner to get help! I should've stayed behind and helped her survive her injuries!"

(Scootaloo)

"What's going on? I wanna see this!"

(The 3 fillies escape the hooves of the colts shielding their eyes.)

(Braeburn)

"NO!"

(Big Macintosh)

"DON'T LOOK!"

(But it's too late. Upon seeing Rainbow Dash's corpse, their faces drop.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Is-is that?"

(Soarin)

"I told you it wasn't going to be pretty."

(Scootaloo walks forward before falling to her knees at Rainbow Dash's body.)

(Scootaloo)

"Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE ON US DASHIE?!"

(Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walk up to Scootaloo and hug her. Fluttershy then starts crying also. Spike notices this and hugs her which she tearfully returns.)

(Applejack)

"That can't. That can't be Rainbow Dash!"

(Soarin)

"Believe me, it is."

(With Scootaloo, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie crying in the background and with the funeral march playing, Soarin slowly walks up to Dashie's corpse. He closes her eyes (which were open the whole time after her death) and then places the sheet over her body. Afterwards, he breaks down also. Braeburn then walks up.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin, my friend, it's okay. I understand."

(Braeburn places a hoof around the back of Soarin's neck before pulling him into a hug. Spitfire then walks up and joins Braeburn hugging Soarin. The other ponies close their eyes and tilt their heads in respect. Scootaloo is still being hugged by Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and Spike is still hugging Fluttershy. After a few seconds of this, the lights and music slowly fade out.)

(End of Scene 6.)

(End of Act 3.)


	19. Act 4, Scene 1

**Okie-dokie, the themes of Romance and Tragedy are out of the way.**

**Now, from this point on, there's gonna be a lot of horror and creepypasta elements (as I've already told you Emo Soul Eater Forever Strong.)**

**And just for arguements sake, let's just say Equestria has electricity. You'll see why soon.**

**Also, this scene is based on Act 3, Scene 4 of Macbeth.**

**But anyway, let's make a move on this sh*squee*!**

**Whoa! Sound effect censors? Awesome.**

(The lights fade in to reveal a large dinner table with a few scraps of food left on the plates. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Braeburn, Princess Cadence and Shining Armour are all sitting around it, talking amongst themselves. There are also four empty seats. After a while, Spitfire walks in.)

(Spitfire)

"Hey guys, have you seen Soarin anywhere?"

(Everypony)

(In unison) "No."

(Almost immediately, a crying Soarin then walks on stage, his hooves over his eyes.)

(Princess Cadence)

"Well that answers that question."

(Spike)

"Not really too hard to spot him ever since Rainbow Dash died. He's been like that for 2 days."

(Spitfire walks up to Soarin and removes his hooves from his eyes, revealing red rings around them.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, I understand how you feel right now after what happened to Dashie. But really, Dashie wouldn't want you to be in this much pain."

(Soarin)

"I know. But Dashie was the love of my life. I just don't see the point in living without her."

(Braeburn)

"Oh come on Soarin, guarantee you'll find yourself another mare to give the same amount of love and affection to as Rainbow Dash."

(Shining Armour)

"Yeah. I thought the same thing when I first broke up with my marefriend before I married Cadence."

(Soarin breaks down even more whilst everypony glances at Shining Armour.)

"What? I didn't know mentioning marriage would make him feel worse!"

(Soarin)

"I really don't think I want to live on this world anymore."

(Everypony in the room gasps and perks up at hearing this.)

(Rarity)

"Soarin! Don't be ridiculous!"

(Applejack)

"Yeah, ya may've lost Rainbow Dash to some freak accident but that ain't no reason to go suicidal on us."

(Fluttershy)

"Think about your fan base and how they would feel if you killed yourself!"

(Soarin)

"You guys are right. I'm not suicidal..."

(Everypony begins to smile.)

"But I'm thinking about it."

(Everypony's smile drops. Before Spitfire can say anything, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear.)

(Princess Luna)

"Mares and Gentlecolts, if you may please be seated."

(Spitfire and Soarin go to the table and sit down in 2 empty seats whilst Luna and Celestia take the others. Soarin sits in a chair that underneath a faulty light which flickers every few seconds or so. Celestia stands up.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Everypony, tonight we meet at a very unfortunate time in our lives. We as ponies have suffered many losses throughout our history due to war, disease, disasters or any other event of that nature. However, we honour a fallen pegasus pony that lost her life 2 days ago due to a freak accident at Sugarcube Corner. Now, I understand that she was very dear to a lot of us here tonight..."

(Celestia glances at Soarin, who's still crying. Braeburn then pulls a forearm out and hugs him. She then continues.)

"However, now is a good time for us to respect her as she progresses into the afterlife and joins the other fallen ponies of our history. So rather than mourn Rainbow Dash's death, I'm sure she'd want us to be celebrating her life. After all, she was an incredible athlete and a loyal friend. Pinkie Pie? I believe you wanted to say a few words?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Um yes, Princess Celestia I do."

(Pinkie Pie stands up as Celestia sits back down.)

"Well, first of all, I just want to say that Dashie will be missed. I understand Soarin's pain as much as I understand everypony else's. But I will say, me and Dashie had shared a special bond together. And now that she's dead, you can imagine how that'll greatly affect our everyday lives. I'm sure a lot of tears will be shed all across Equestria, especially from the fillies and fans of Rainbow Dash, and-."

(She stops mid-sentence and gets a terrified look on her face as eerie music begins to play. Behind Soarin's chair, in the faulty light, the bloody mutilated ghost of Rainbow Dash can be seen. She's missing her cutie marks and wings. There are also massive holes at the joints of her fore legs and hooves. Her stomach is cut open in an 'I' shape with her organs and ribcage visable. She's also missing parts of skin on her face. The ghost has a angry look on its face as it glares directly at Pinkie Pie.)

(**For the creepy music, just search up 'Best Horror Music Ever (Ending Removed)' on Youtube.**)

"No!"

(Everypony in the room perks up upon hearing this as she backs away from the table.)

"I didn't do it! You have no proof!"

(Shining Armour)

"Pinkie Pie? Is something the matter?"

(Pinkie Pie)

(To Shining Armour) "The matter?! Can you not see it? It stands before Soarin on his throne!"

(Everypony looks at the spot Pinkie mentioned. Even Soarin looks back.)

(To the Ghost) "You can't prove anything to say I did it!"

(Braeburn)

"Pinkie, there's nothing there."

(Soarin)

"Yeah. I don't see anything."

(Princess Luna)

"Pinkie Pie please, this is getting ridiculous!"

(Pinkie Pie)

(Snapping at Princess Luna) "RIDICULOUS?! AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T BLIND TO THE DARKNESS THAT WE AS PONIES CHOOSE TO IGNORE?!"

(As Celestia speaks, the ghost disappears.)

(Princess Celestia)

"It's probably just the faulty lighting Pinkie Pie, or just a hallucination brought on by your friend's sudden death. Just finish your speech and we'll say no more about it."

(Pinkie Pie)

(Nervously) "Um, well..."

(She picks up a glass, still agitated.)

"Since I have nothing else to say, I'm just gonna finish off with a toast to our late friend Rainbow Dash. She will be missed."

(Everypony else raises their glasses and drinks.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Thank you Pinkie Pie. If you'd like to take a seat."

(Pinkie Pie moves to sit down in the chair, but Rainbow Dash's ghost reappears sitting in the chair, glaring at her.)

"NO!"

(Everypony in the room is startled at this. Pinkie Pie's mane then goes flat.)

(Princess Cadence)

"Pinkie Pie! What's wrong?"

(Pinkie Pie)

"It's back! The ghostly vision of my desceased friend!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Pinkie Pie, there's no such things as ghosts."

(Pinkie Pie)

"That's what everypony wants you to believe Twilight! But nopony believes they exist until they see on themselves!"

(Rarity)

"Pinkie, what are you-?"

(Pinkie Pie)

(To the Ghost) "Go crawl back into your grave vile spirit! Take any other shape. Come back as a parasprite! A dragon! A Changling! An Ursa Major! But not as my desceased friend! It pains me to see you with eyes of pure hatred! Get out evil spirit! You horrid hallucination!"

(She grabs a near-by candlestick.)

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

(She then throws the candlestick at the Ghost, but it misses and breaks on the floor. The Ghost then stands up and advances on Pinkie Pie. She then grabs a knife from the table, grabs the ghost by its neck and points the knife at its throat whilst it stops dead in its tracks.)

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER AND I'LL HAVE YOUR THROAT!"

(Suddenly, the lights go out, leaving the stage in pure darkness. After a few seconds of silence:)

(Princess Luna)

"Get your hoof off my sister!"

(The lights go back on to reveal Pinkie Pie threatening Celestia, in the same position as she was threatening the ghost. The group suddenly get up and pull the two apart.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Princess Celestia! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

(Princess Celestia)

"No Pinkie. It's obvious you're stressed out over Rainbow Dash's sudden death. I suggest we leave you in peace for tonight so you can get some sleep. I mean, why else would you threaten to hurt me when I came up to see if you were okay."

(Pinkie Pie)

"Princess Celestia! You don't understand! I didn't mean to be threatening you! I swear, I saw Dashie! I'll draw you a picture!"

(She gets started on a near by napkin.)

(Celestia)

"No need Pinkie Pie. You just need to get some sleep. If everypony can please take Ms. Pinkie Pie home?"

(Shining Armour, Princess Cadence, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Braeburn & Princess Luna walk over to Pinkie Pie and escort her out of the room.)

(Pinkie Pie)

(As being escorted away) "No please! You guys gotta believe me! I DID see Dashie!"

(Princess Celestia then turns to Spitfire and Soarin.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Terribly sorry about tonight. We'll hope she turns out alright in the morning. Anyway, I must head on home."

(Princess Celestia leaves, leaving Soarin & Spitfire alone.)

(Spitfire)

"Well Soarin, I'm off to bed. You coming?"

(Soarin)

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be going to bed as well in about 5 minutes."

(Spitfire leaves the stage. Soarin then looks around, walks out of his seat, takes the napkin and then walks off stage also. After he leaves, there's a click as the lights go out.)

(End of Scene 1.)


	20. Act 4, Scene 2

(The lights turn on to reveal Pinkie Pie in her room, disturbed by the events in the previous chapter.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"It wasn't a ghost! It was just a figment of my imagination. Nothing more. Nothing less. But if it wasn't my imagination? What if Dashie has come back to haunt me?"

(Pinkamina appears.)

(Pinkamina)

"Don't be ridiculous Pinkie! Only a fool like yourself would think, see and say such things!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Okay, even if it wasn't a ghost, I definately saw something under that light! It looked exactly like Dashie!"

(Pinkamina raises a hoof and slaps her across the face. Pinkie Pie falls to the floor as Pinkamina stands over her.)

(Pinkamina)

"QUIET PINKIE! You're acting like a filly and it's not very professional!"

(Pinkie Pie pushes Pinkamina away.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"I'm not acting like a filly! And YOU'RE the one who's acting unprofessional! Are you just trying to make me mad?! 'Cause you're doing a real good job at it!"

(Pinkamina)

"I'm not the one who's trying to make you mad!"

('Dark World' from 'Luna Game 3' begins to play as Pinkie Pie turns away from Pinkamina.)

"Don't you understand Pinkie Pie? Nobody's making you mad but yourself."

(Pinkie Pie)

"I don't believe you. And I don't see any reason why I should."

(Pinkamina)

"You're able to cope with murder Pinkie. I know. I saw you murder Gilda."

(Pinkie Pie turns back to face Pinkamina.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"No! That was an accident! I never meant to kill her! She started with me! She went back to her meanie-mouth ways and tried to pick a fight with me after we couldn't find Dashie! She took several claws at me, I pushed her away and before we knew it, Gilda broke her neck by hitting her head on a rock! And you call THAT murder?"

(Pinkamina)

"Yes, BUT I wasn't the one who grabbed a live parasprite of a near-by tree and shoved it down her throat, holding it in place whilst she kicked and struggled, trying to break free, until eventually she fell limp from choking to death! Followed by you saying 'Sweet Celestia, what have I done?' and then you took her back to the Sugarcube Corner cellar!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"I was scared she was going to tell someone on me!"

(Pinkamina)

"It's not of any importance right now! There's another job I want you to do. At the memorial for Rainbow Dash, Soarin mentioned something about wanting to die."

(Pinkie Pie)

"So?"

(Pinkamina)

"So I want you to take your tools of trade and grant him his wish."

(Pinkie Pie)

"What?! You expect me to kill a Wonderbolt?! Well, you can forget it! I'm NEVER killing anypony again! Can you imagine how painful it felt for me to cut up my best friend whilst she screamed, cried and thrashed in her bonds?! Well, I've had enough! If you want to kill everypony in Equestria, go ahead! You'll get stopped eventually. But leave me out of this! I've done enough murder for my lifetime! If you want Soarin dead, do it yourself because I'm not killing anymore!"

(Pinkie Pie, breathing heavily, then goes over to her bed.)

"Now leave me alone. I'm going to bed."

(She then lies down on her back and falls asleep. Pinkamina then looks at her as 'Whispers From The Darkside' from 'Luna Game 0' begins to play.)

(**For those who don't know, this song plays when you, as Luna, kills Pinkie Pie in game.**)

(Pinkamina)

"You know Pinkie? You're right. I SHOULD do the things I want to do. If I want Soarin, I'll do it myself."

(She then grabs a piece of plastic that looks like a dagger with a sharp blade.)

"Unfortunately, in order to do so, I'll need to kill anypony that plans to get in my way. Including those who I work and play with."

(She slowly advances on Pinkie Pie asleep as she lists a group of names.)

"Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Braeburn, Spitfire, even the Cutie Mark Crusaders. If they get in my way, it's suicide."

(She stands just before Pinkie Pie beside her bed.)

"And since you used to work with me, you're first."

(She then raises the piece of plastic, ready to stab Pinkie Pie.)

"It was nice knowing you Pinkie."

(Pinkie Pie then suddenly wakes up.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"WHAT?!"

(Pinkamina then brings down the plastic piece and stabs Pinkie Pie. Just as the dagger makes contact with Pinkie's chest, the lights go out. There is a loud blood-curling scream from Pinkie Pie and loud stabbing sounds in the background as Pinkamina stabs Pinkie Pie to death. After the scream ends, it echoes into the next scene.)

(End of Scene 2.)


	21. Act 4, Scene 3

(As the scream from the previous scene fades out, the lights shine on the stage, very dimly, to reveal Soarin lying on his bed, holding the same picture of Rainbow Dash from Act 1, Scene 2 and crying heavily. Michael Ortega's 'It's Hard To Say Goodbye' is playing in the background.)

(Soarin)

"Oh Dashie! Not a moment goes by anymore that I don't think about you. I still remember when I first saw you at the Young Flyers Competition. You looked beautiful back then and you looked beautiful now. Well, maybe not now since you're dead and buried in the ground, but still, you were beautiful to me! Even if no other pony could see it! The Grand Galloping Gala took the cake for me. Nothing could change that fact. That lush rainbow mane of yours was just so beautiful for me to see on you, your confident voice that I love to hear, that dress, oh I'll never forget you in that dress! I never got the chance to see you until 3 months ago on your birthday. I'd have done anything for you Dashie. I even told you on the night we both slept together. Truth be told, I enjoyed that night even to this day. And then what? I disappear to Appaloosa for work, come back about a month later and lose you!"

(Soarin pauses to hold back tears. He then looks at the picture.)

"This picture is all I have left of you now. I look into every day and see your smile. It just pains me so much to know that you're gone. It pains me to know I'll never see your smile again. The feel of your lips upon mine, your hooves gliding themselves through my mane. All of it, gone."

(Soarin then hugs the picture as he cries. He then proceeds to place the picture on his cabinet as the music fades out. Through the darkness, a blood-red figure can be seen. He then looks at it, not seeming to recognise it.)

"Spitfire? What are you doing up this late? I apologise if my crying's keeping you up. Really, I'm sorry."

(The figure doesn't answer. Instead, it just walks towards Soarin.)

"Um, Spitfire?"

(It then can be seen through the dim light. The music from Act 4, Scene 1 begins to play as the figure is revealed to be Rainbow Dash's bloody ghost. Soarin looks horrified then takes out Pinkie Pie's drawing. He double takes at the ghost and the napkin.)

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!"

(The ghost continues to walk towards the bed and goes around it.)

(to himself) "Okay, Soarin. It's just a nightmare you're having. You'll wake up and it'll be gone. Trust me, they always do. It's just a nightmare. Just wake up and it'll be gone. They always-."

(Soarin is cut off by the Ghost placing his face in her hooves and kissing him. Soarin's eyes shoot wide open at this. After a few seconds, the two pull away as the music fades to silence.)

"Wait. D-Dashie? Is that you?"

(Ghost)

(With the same effect as her voice in Act 3, Scene 4) "The same before I died."

(Soarin)

"Well, why are you here Dashie? I thought you'd spend your time in the afterlife or something."

(Ghost)

"And leave my beloved Soarin behind all depressed and lonely? I'm not that kind of mare you know Soarin."

(Soarin)

"True."

(Ghost)

"Also, I came to tell you that the 'accident' in Sugarcube Corner wasn't an accident at all."

(Soarin looks at the ghost.)

(Soarin)

"Wha-what do you mean?"

(Ghost)

"There was no accident at Sugarcube Corner. All those injuries you saw me in during my last moments of life, they were pony-made."

(Soarin)

"What?! Who would dare do such a thing to my little Dashie?!"

(The Ghost gives him an awkward glace.)

"I mean, who would dare do such a thing to you?!"

(Ghost)

"Pinkamina."

(Soarin)

"The pink pony?!"

(Ghost)

"Exactly."

(Soarin stands up off his bed and looks out of his window. He then slams his hoof into the wall beside the window before speaking.)

(Soarin)

(Angrily) "I don't believe this! She killed you?! She can expect the same thing from me! Goddess, when I find Pinkie Pie-."

(Ghost)

"Pinkie Pie?"

(Soarin turns back to face the Ghost.)

(Soarin)

"Yes Pinkie Pie!"

(Ghost)

"Pinkie Pie's dead."

(Soarin)

"What? What do you mean?"

(As the Ghost says the following lines, the Reprise of Laura's Theme from 'Silent Hill 2' begins to play.)

(Ghost)

"There is more than you understand about Pinkie Pie. She suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. Pinkamina is her old self, back before she found her cutie mark and became the element of laughter. Ever since Pinkie Pie moved to Ponyville and lived in Sugarcube Corner with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, she's shut Pinkamina out of her new life. I saw first-hand what Pinkamina was like when she first didn't arrive to her suprise birthday party. She was depressed, spiteful towards me and the others and a tad bit on the insane side. Fortunately, she was able to control it. It seems now Pinkamina has decided to make a comeback and show Ponyville, and possibly all of Equestria, what Pinkie Pie didn't want us to see."

(Soarin)

"Well, how will that affect out lives? You know, in Equestria?"

(Ghost)

"Pinkamina has become a murderer. All those pains you felt back at the Ponyville Coliseum, I sent those to you telepathically in hopes you'll come and save me. Unfortunately, by the time you arrived, I was near-death and died in your forearms. The cellar was full of other dead ponies. Over the course of 3 months, Pinkamina managed to drug, mutilate and murder many ponyfolk. You've seen what she has done to me. Now she plans to do the same to you."

(Soarin)

"Well, what do we do?"

(Ghost)

"Not we, you. The whole of Equestria rests in your hooves, so to speak."

(Soarin)

"What am I supposed to do?"

(Ghost)

"You need to kill Pinkamina before she takes the life of another pony."

(Soarin)

"I can't Dashie! It would be wrong!"

(Ghost)

"Wrong is what SHE did to me! And what she wants to do to you. Besides, you said I can do whatever I wanted to you and you won't protest."

(Soarin)

"Yes, but murder is one of the things I'll never do. Also, how do I know you're not an evil spirit?"

(Ghost)

"Oh come on Soarin! Would I have kissed you if I was?"

(Soarin)

"Good point. Well, let me think about it & I'll tell you next time I see you."

(Ghost)

"Fair enough."

(The Ghost walks out the door as Soarin goes to sleep.)

(End of Scene 3)

**Okay guys, because my dad's on holiday for 2 weeks, there won't be new chapters until they get back.**


	22. Act 4, Scene 4

**So, now we have more work on Te Amo, Rainbow Dash and Photo Finish shall return in this chapter.**

**So, again, she speaks with her German accent.**

**So, let us make "ze magicks!"**

(The lights fade on to reveal Pinkamina in a dark warehouse. Her coat is a darker shade of pink and her mane is flat. She also had large bags under her eyes and an insane crooked smile.)

(Pinkamina)

(Her voice sounds deeper, not so deep, it's demonic, but more like she has a cold) "Okay, you've heard what she sounds like. Just try it."

(She takes a breath.)

(Imitating Pinkie Pie) "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I like partying, making friends and-."

(Pinkamina coughs violently before speaking normally.)

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'll just talk normally."

(Photo Finish walks on stage, holding a bottle which is a quarter full of water in her hoof. As she speaks, Pinkamina watches her.)

(Photo Finish)

(To herself) "Who does that mare think she is? What does she mean Hoity Toity's designs are 'not suitable material for the photo shoot'? She has tangled with the wrong mare! I mean, does she know who she's talking to?! She's talking to the great Photo Finish!"

(She drinks the remaining water in the bottle whilst Pinkamina sits down on a near-by chair.)

"It's not fair! It just isn't!"

(She then angrily throws the bottle downwards towards a near-by bin. It bounces off the edge and rolls off stage. Photo Finish watches it roll off and then notices Pinkamina.)

"Oh, hello Ms. Pie."

(Photo Finish sits down in a seat next to Pinkamina as she says the next line)

(Pinkamina)

"Hello Ms. Finish. Is something the matter?"

(Photo Finish)

"Nothing serious. Just a problem with a few members of my photography crew. I really don't want to talk about it."

(She takes notice of Pinkamina's face.)

"What happened to your face? You don't look nor sound very well."

(Pinkamina)

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I couldn't sleep last night and I think I've caught a cold or something. How are things getting on with Hoity Toity?"

(Photo Finish)

"Doing alright. I don't know about you, but I find him a very attractive colt to be around. I've had this feeling ever since the first time I did a collaboration with him a few years ago. He just seems to get more handsome the more he works."

(Pinkamina)

"I can see why you'd think that."

(Photo Finish)

"I might actually ask him to marry me at one point. Unless he does so first. Why do you never find mares proposing to colts?"

(Pinkamina shrugs.)

(Pinkamina)

"I don't know. Sexism maybe? Speaking of marriage, Rainbow Dash told me about how Soarin proposed to her the night the two made love for the first time."

(Photo Finish)

"Really? Did she accept it?"

(Pinkamina) 

"No, she didn't."

(Photo Finish stands up as she says her next series of lines.)

(Photo Finish)

"Hmm, some colts, like Hoity Toity and Soarin, are just so strange in this world. In fact, it seems there's something wrong with everypony nowadays. Some ponies are polite and helpful, others cruel and deceptive and others, just pure evil. Matter of fact, I've heard this story about one colt who was so desperate for a marefriend, he'd sleep with anypony he could find. What he didn't know was that some mares were stealing his money behind his back. Within 2 weeks or so, he lost all his money, his friends left him and his livelyhood crashed. All because he wanted a marefriend."

(Pinkamina)

"Is he still around Ponyville?"

(Photo Finish)

"Not any more. From what I've heard, the colt became infected with HIV, caught AIDS 2 months later and died from it."

(Pinkamina)

"Really?"

(Photo Finish nods)

"That's terrible!"

(Photo Finish)

"Couldn't agree more. His friends became extremely depressed afterwards. Speaking of which, I can only imagine how depressed Soarin has gotten since Rainbow Dash's death."

(Pinkamina)

"Yeah I can only imagine. But yet again, he really must get over it."

(Photo Finish starts to act suspicious and looks at Pinkamina.)

(Photo Finish)

"What are you talking about?"

(Pinkamina)

"Well, don't get me wrong. I'd be depressed if my coltfriend died one day. But face it, Soarin's a little bit childish in my opinion."

(Photo Finish)

"Soarin's childish? Pinkie, do you realise how depressed Soarin is right now? Come on! Rainbow Dash died a couple of days ago-."

(Pinkamina)

(Interrupting) "I know! I was the one who killed her!"

(Photo Finish looks shocked.)

(Photo Finish)

"Wait, what?"

(Pinkamina)

"You heard me. I was the one who killed Rainbow Dash."

(Photo Finish chuckles a little nervously.)

(Photo Finish)

"No. Come on Pinkie Pie. You wouldn't normally do something like that."

(Pinkamina)

"You're right. Pinkie Pie wouldn't do that. I would though, because I was lying to you from the start."

(Photo Finish)

"What?"

(Pinkamina)

"I'm not Pinkie Pie. I am her real self! My name is Pinkamina Diane Pie!"

(After Pinkamina says her name, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning outside, which Photo Finish jumps at.)

(Photo Finish)

"No! You're insane! You need help!"

(Photo Finish turns back to run away. However, Pinkamina grabs a near-by coil of wire and wraps it around Photo Finish's neck. The sudden stop jerks Photo Finish's head forwards, sending her glasses off her eyes and to the floor, where they break. She struggles to break free as Pinkamina holds her in place.)

(Pinkamina)

"Shh. Just go to sleep Ms. Finish."

(As Pinkamina say the above line, Photo Finish begins to fall limp. Eventually, she stops struggling and dies. Pinkamina releases the coil around her neck and Photo Finish's body falls limp onto the ground.)

"There. One less witness to deal with."

(Voice)

"I don't think so!"

(Pinkamina looks around.)

(Pinkamina)

"Who said that?"

(Voice)

"I did!"

(From the shadows, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo emerge from the darkness. The voice is revealed to be Scootaloo.)

"We saw you strange Photo Finish to death after that conversation you had with her!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Somepony will be alerted about this!"

(Pinkamina)

"Really? What if I told you that I can help you get your cutie marks?"

(Scootaloo)

"Huh?"

(Apple Bloom)

"You will?"

(Pinkamina)

"Certainly. Here's my offer: if you help me with a few 'odd jobs' here and there every now and again, I can guarantee you'll get your cutie marks."

(Apple Bloom)

"I'm in!"

(Scootaloo)

"I don't know."

(Apple Bloom)

"Ah come on Scootaloo! Think about it! After we get our cutie marks, we won't have to worry about bein' called 'blank flanks' by Diamond Tiara an' Silver Spoon ever again!"

(Scootaloo)

"Alright fine."

(Pinkamina)

"Splendid! Now firstly, help me get Ms. Photo Finish out of sight."

(The 3 drag Photo Finish's body to the top right corner of the stage and then prop her up against a pole, giving the impression she's standing. Suddenly, footsteps can be heard.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Pinkie! Somepony's coming!"

(Scootaloo)

"What do we do?"

(Pinkamina)

"Hide and keep your muzzles shut."

(The 3 hide behind a series of trash bags. Hoity Toity then walks on stage.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Where did that thunder and lightning come from? I didn't see any storm clouds or anything. Surely, somepony found Rainbow Dash's replacement."

(He notices 'Photo Finish')

"Oh! Ms. Photo Finish! I didn't expect you to be here. Um listen, I just want to say that ever since our first collaboration, I've been having these feelings towards you. You've got to understand its rather difficult for me to explain my feelings to you but, I guess the easiest thing to say is I love you."

('Photo Finish' doesn't respond.)

"Ms. Finish? Can you hear me?"

(He walks up to the body and presses his hoof against it. Her body falls over and reveals a mark where Pinkamina strangled her.)

"Ms. Finish?! Answer me! Ms. Finish wake up! Please! Wake up! You're not dead! You're not dead! I know you're not dead!"

(Hoity Toity begins to break down and cry as Pinkamina, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo. After a few seconds, he notices the 3.)

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm mourning a loss?"

(Pinkamina)

"I'm sorry for having this happen to you Mr. Hoity Toity. But if we could offer assistance, we saw who killed Photo Finish."

(Hoity Toity perks up at this.)

(Hoity Toity)

"You have?"

(Pinkamina nods.)

"Who? Who killed Ms. Photo Finish?"

(The lights go out.)

(End of Scene 4.)

**Okay, so that's Photo Finish's last scene throughout the play.**

**Also, check out my story 'The Ponyville Curse'. It's a creepypasta I wrote for Halloween.**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**More to come soon!**


	23. Act 4, Scene 5

(The stage is in darkness. After a few seconds of silence, a church bell can be heard. The stage then lights up to show a funeral. Big Macintosh, Applejack, Braeburn, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Spike, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are there. Among the crowd, Applejack & Big Macintosh are the most upset, each of them crying whilst the rest of the crowd have forlorn looks on their faces. After a few seconds, Spitfire and Soarin arrive on stage just as the crowd disbands and moves around the cemetery.)

(Soarin)

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

(Braeburn walks up.)

(Braeburn)

(Tearfully) "Hello Soarin. It's for Granny Smith."

(Spitfire)

"Oh, what happened?"

(Braeburn)

"Well, from what I've been told, Big Macintosh came into her room to wake her up this morning. But every time he tried to wake her, she wouldn't respond. Next thing we knew, she was taken to the hospital. It didn't help though. She was announced dead at arrival."

(Spitfire)

"My Goddess. Was she ill or-?"

(Braeburn)

"No. They said she died of natural causes."

(Soarin)

"Well, I'm really sorry for your family's loss."

(Applejack)

"That ain't a problem."

(Big Macintosh)

"Nope."

(Celestia)

"Well, it is unfortunate that we had to lose 2 mares on these tragic days. But what we now can safely say is that they can now rest in peace. I'm sure some on us will be seeing them again soon."

(Soarin)

(To self) "I've already had happen to me. What could it all mean?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Hey, you guys notice anything strange?"

(Soarin)

"Um, no."

(Spitfire)

"No."

(Applejack)

"What do you mean?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Nope."

(Fluttershy)

"No?"

(Rarity)

"Nothing strange."

(Sweetie Belle)

(Shaking head) "Uh-uh."

(Spike)

"What?"

(Luna)

"No."

(Celestia)

"What's strange Twilight?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"The 3 ponies that are missing right now are Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo & Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie isn't the type to skip funerals, nor Scootaloo or Apple Bloom. Especially not the latter. I mean, her grandmother just died!"

(Celestia)

"Maybe they haven't got the message yet. As for Apple Bloom, I think it's best she doesn't know about this-."

(Suddenly, Hoity Toity walks on stage with red rings around his eyes.)

"Hoity Toity? Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

(Hoity Toity)

(Angrily) "Where's Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"I'm right here."

(Hoity Toity points a hoof at him in anger.)

(Hoity Toity)

"You! I should've known it would be you!"

(Soarin)

"What are you talking about?"

(As Soarin says his line, Hoity Toity walks towards him. After he says this, Hoity Toity raises a hoof and strikes him on the nose, knocking him back.)

(Hoity Toity)

"You had that coming you murderer!"

(Braeburn)

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down a minute!"

(Celestia)

"Hoity Toity! Why have you come all this way to strike Soarin?!"

(Hoity Toity)

(Pointing at Soarin) "This pony has murdered Ms. Photo Finish! Took a coil of wire and stranged her to death with it!"

(Soarin)

"Hoity! You've been mistaken! I wouldn't do such a thing! Why do even care so much anyway?"

(Hoity Toity)

"Because I loved her!"

(All)

(In unison) "What?!"

(Hoity Toity)

"Yeah, that's right! I L-O-V-E-D her! And then you took her away from me. What did I do to deserve this?!"

(Soarin)

"Hoity honest, I wouldn't lay a hoof on somepony if I had the intention of hurting or killing them!"

(Hoity Toity)

"I have half a mind to kill you myself!"

(Hoity Toity charges at Soarin and begins punching him repeatedly.)

(Luna)

"Stop that!"

(Spitfire)

"Get off him!"

(Luna and Spitfire pull Hoity Toity and Soarin apart.)

(Hoity Toity)

"I heard about your beloved Rainbow Dash's death! I could sympathise with that! I could imagine how it felt to lose a loved one. You didn't need to kill Ms. Finish to get the same amount of pain out of me!"

(Soarin)

"I didn't do it!"

(Hoity Toity)

"You know Soarin, if there's one thing I hate more than a murderer, it's a liar!"

(Soarin)

"I'm not lying Toity!"

(Hoity Toity)

"Don't call me Toity!"

(He stops to catch his breath before continuing.)

"You didn't need 'Dashie'."

(Soarin)

"What?"

(Hoity Toity)

"You heard me, I said you didn't need Rainbow Dash!"

(Soarin)

"What do you mean I didn't need Dashie?"

(Hoity Toity)

"She didn't really love you!"

(Soarin)

"Rainbow Dash DID love me, thank you very much!"

(Hoity Toity laughs a little before continuing.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Oh Goddess, you call yourself a celebrity? You're just a joke! Everypony, me, your family, your friends..."

(Hoity Toity gestures to the audience with his next line.)

"This WHOLE audience should be laughing at you! You're THAT much of a joke. And don't get me started on your little 'Dashie'. Face it, she didn't love you, she was just pretending to be your marefriend so she can brag to her friends about it! All those things she said whilst she was alive, they were nothing!"

(Soarin)

"I-."

(Hoity Toity)

(Impersonating Rainbow Dash) "Oh, Soarin is so handsome and beautiful. I'm so greatful to be his marefriend. Oh wait, I also didn't know that when I'm gone, my coltfriend would MURDER THE LOVED ONES OF OTHER PONIES BECAUSE HE DOESN'T THINK OF ANYPONY ELSE BUT ME AND HIMSELF!"

(Soarin)

(Angrily) "Nopony DARE USES DASHIE AS A WAY TO INSULT ME!"

(Soarin angrily charges at Hoity Toity and the two fight for a few seconds as Spitfire, Celestia, Big Macintosh and Twilight Sparkle try to pull them apart.)

(Celestia)

"Toity, that's enough!"

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, stop it!"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"You colts don't need to act like this!"

(Big Macintosh)

"Not at Granny Smith's funeral!"

(They successful tear Soarin and Hoity Toity apart.)

(Hoity Toity)

"This isn't over Soarin! You don't understand the pain I'm going through!"

(Soarin)

"Neither do YOU understand the pain I'M going through! In fact, nopony does! This fight's over, I'm going home!"

(Hoity Toity)

"Fine!"

(Both Soarin & Hoity Toity walk off opposite sides of the stage in anger whilst the rest of the group looks on in silence.)

(Spitfire)

"Really, I've never seen Soarin be so violent before in my life."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Neither have we. I have a feeling something's wrong. And I also have a feeling that Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's absence have a part to play in this mystery."

(The lights fade out.)

(End of Scene 5.)

(End of Act 4.)


	24. Act 5, Scene 1

(The stage is illuminated by a glowing light, revealing the same warehouse from Act 4, Scene 4. A piano form of 'Theme of Laura (Reprise)' from the Silent Hill soundtrack is playing in the background. After a while, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle arrive.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"You guys got the money?"

(Scootaloo)

"Uh-huh."

(Scootaloo hands Sweetie Belle a small brown bag.)

(Apple Bloom)

"There's more on the way."

(Scootaloo)

"Great. Maybe Trixie will accept this payment and help us with Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon."

(Trixie then walks in as the piano fades out.)

(Trixie)

"Ah! My little fillies. Have you brought the Great and Powerful Trixie her payment for last week?"

(Sweetie Belle)

"We most certainly have!"

(Sweetie Belle hands Trixie the bag. She proceeds to open it and counts up the bits as she says the next line.)

(Trixie)

"Excellent! The Great and Powerful Trixie shall now help you, all thanks to your generosity and your payment of-."

(Her smile turns into a frown as she looks at them.)

"There's only 75 bits in here. I asked for 100 bits."

(Apple Bloom)

"The 25 bits are coming soon."

(Trixie)

"Soon? Don't you know how tough Equestria's economy is at the moment? There's no time to wait for money! The Great and Powerful Trixie needs that money now."

(Sweetie Belle)

"You'll get it when it arrives!"

(Trixie)

"Yeah! That's what they all say, isn't it? I don't have the patience to deal with this!"

(Trixie then grabs Sweetie Belle by her mane.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Trixie! Get off! You're hurting me!"

(Trixie)

"Where are the rest of my bits?!"

(Sweetie Belle)

"I told you, they'll be here in a minute!"

(Scootaloo)

"Leave her alone!"

(Trixie looks back.)

"You know, I've got your idea. You don't really want to help us. You just want to con us out of all our money! No wonder everypony hates you. Not only are you a liar, but you're greedy too!"

(Trixie)

"Nopony DARES call The Great and Powerfull Trixie greedy!"

(Trixie releases Sweetie Belle and grabs Scootaloo.)

"Maybe YOU'LL cough up more cash then that peasant you call a friend!"

(Trixie pushes Scootaloo until she's against a wall. Suddenly, Soarin walks in.)

(Soarin)

"Hey. Is everything alright in here? I heard shouting and-."

(He notices what's going on.)

"TRIXIE! LET GO OF HER!"

(He runs up and pulls Trixie off Scootaloo. She then runs off to her friends and watches the following ordeal.)

"What's going on? I thought Celestia ran you out of town!"

(Trixie)

"What Celestia doesn't know, won't hurt anypony!"

(Trixie throws a hoof at Soarin, who dodges it.)

(Soarin)

"Whoa! Hey! Calm down."

(Trixie)

"Don't tell me to be calm Wonderbolt!"

(She throws another. Again, Soarin dodges it.)

(Soarin)

"I don't want to hurt you Trixie, but I will if I have to defend myself. Why are trying to hurt me all of a sudden anyway?"

(Trixie)

"Because nopony gets in the way of The Great and Powerful Trixie's business!"

(Trixie charges at Soarin, who side-steps out of her way. Unknown to him, he has his hoof out. Trixie trips and struggles to regain balance. She then falls back and hits the back of her head against a pipe. A loud cracking sound is heard and Trixie falls limp.)

(Soarin)

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me with no other choice."

(Trixie doesn't move nor respond.)

"Trixie?"

(The Cutie Mark Crusaders walk forward.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Uh Soarin? I think ya killed her."

(Scootaloo)

"Don't be silly Apple Bloom! She just banged her head. That's all. She'll wake up in a few minutes or so."

(Soarin reaches down to check Trixie's pulse from her wrist as he says the next line.)

(Soarin)

"Exactly. The blow must've knocked her out. A visit to the Ponyville Hospital and she'll be fi- OH MY GODDESS, I HAVE KILLED HER!"

(Sweetie Belle)

"What do you mean?"

(Soarin)

"I don't feel a pulse! I really don't!"

(Scootaloo walks up.)

"Don't be ridiculious Soarin!"

(She checks her pulse on her wrist too. As she delivers the next line, she checks her neck.)

"I'm sure that if it's not in the wrist, then it must be in the-."

(Scootaloo looks shocked.)

"Soarin, I can't find her pulse too."

(She then leans close to Trixie's body and rest her ear against her chest for a heartbeat. Soarin begins to sweat in panic.)

(Soarin)

"Well?"

(Scootaloo slowly stands up.)

(Scootaloo)

"Soarin, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid you HAVE killed Trixie."

(A loud startling drum bang sounds as Soarin's eyes go wide, Sweetie Belle shakes her head in disbelief and Apple Bloom places a hoof to her mouth in shock.)

(Soarin)

"Oh no! Do you know what this means? I'll end up banished to the moon like Princess Luna was nearly a million years ago! Either that, or I'll end up in Canterlot Jail! I'll lose my entire fanbase! I'll have a criminal record!"

(Scootaloo)

"Soarin, calm down will you?! Everything will be fine. Just tell the police it was an accident."

(Soarin)

"Oh you don't understand my little fillies. Just saying it was an accident doesn't make you innocent. You go to jail regardless if the murder was intentional or not."

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost appears as Soarin says this line. Afterwards, he notices her whilst 'Caverns of Winter' plays in the background, only extended and reversed, similar to that of Sonic .exe. He stares at her Ghost, shocked and afraid.)

"Dashie? Why do you arrive here on these darker hours of my life?"

(Scootaloo)

"Um Soarin, who are you talking to?"

(Soarin points at Rainbow Dash's Ghost, but they turn and act like there's nothing there. The 3 fillies shrug to one another as Soarin continues. He falls to his knees and curls up into a ball, not once taking his eyes off the Ghost, beginning to tear up from fear.)

(Soarin)

"Why are you here after this-this ponyslaughter? Please! Don't look at me like that! Unless you want me to break down and cry the same way I did last night when you first saw me?"

(Ghost)

"It's not too late to change your mind on avenging me Soarin. I've seen what you done to Trixie."

(The Ghost points its hoof at Trixie's body upon saying the latter line.)

(Soarin)

"Please Dashie! You've got to forgive me! I didn't mean to kill Trixie. I was trying to defend Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle!"

(Ghost)

"I understand. Do not look upon me with fear in your eyes. I'm proud of you."

(Soarin)

"Please Dashie! I'll do any - wait, what?"

(Ghost)

"You killed Trixie, by accident, trying to defend these 3 fillies."

(The Ghost gestures to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who look on at Soarin with confused looks.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"Dear Celestia, Soarin's gone mad. You need help!"

(Sweetie Belle runs off stage.)

(Ghost)

"That's exactly what I'd like to see you do when you come across Pinkamina. Instead of just 3 fillies, you'll save the whole of Equestria by killing Pinkamina."

(Soarin)

"But what about Celestia? The rest of the Wonderbolts? My fans?"

(Ghost)

"Simple: block them out. Push your conscience into the dark. Ignore all sense of guilt and regret and don't stop at nothing until Pinkamina is dead."

(Soarin)

(Calm) "I will."

(The Ghost smiles at Soarin.)

(Ghost)

"Good."

(The Ghost walks off stage.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Where you just talking to Rainbow Dash?"

(Soarin)

"How did you-?"

(Scootaloo)

"Soarin, you weren't talking to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash has been dead for nearly a week now! You were talking to thin air."

(Soarin)

"No! I swear, I saw Rainbow Dash standing right there!"

(He points to where the Ghost was standing.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Soarin..."

(Soarin grabs Scootaloo by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes.)

(Soarin)

"Scootaloo, you've got to believe me! Look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes and tell me you saw Dashie right where I was pointing a few seconds ago!"

(After a pause accompanied with Soarin's heaving breathing, Scootaloo lifts Soarin's forearms off her and backs away as she speaks.)

(Scootaloo)

"I'm being totally honest Soarin. I didn't see hind nor tail of Rainbow Dash. You might be stressing yourself out. If I were you, I'd go back home and relax for a few days or so."

(Soarin)

"Fine. Maybe Dashie will leave me alone if I calm down."

(He goes over and grabs Trixie's body by the shoulders.)

"You won't mention a word of this to anypony, won't you?"

(Scootaloo)

"Nope."

(Apple Bloom)

(Shaking head) "Uh-uh."

(Soarin)

"Good."

(Soarin drags Trixie's body out of the warehouse. After Soarin is gone, 'Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me' from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack begins to play as Pinkamina walks on stage.)

(Pinkamina)

"What's been going on my little fillies?"

(Apple Bloom)

"Soarin just ki-!"

(Scootaloo slaps her mouth shut.)

"Ow!"

(Scootaloo)

"Apple Bloom! We told Soarin we wouldn't tell anypony."

(Pinkamina)

"Ooh! Something happen to Soarin? What?"

(Scootaloo)

"I don't think we should tell you."

(Pinkamina)

"Oh come on Scootaloo. We're all friends here, right?"

(Scootaloo)

"I guess."

(Pinkamina)

"So, what's up with Soarin?"

(Scootaloo sighs before answering.)

(Scootaloo)

"Soarin accidently killed Trixie trying to defend us. After that, he claims he saw Dashie."

(Pinkamina)

"Damn it! That Rainbow-maned pegasus must've found some kind of gateway from the living and the spirit world."

(Scootaloo & Apple Bloom give confused looks.)

"Okay, gather around. This is what we are gonna do."

(The group huddle together as the lights and music fade out.)

(End of Scene 1.)

**This scene goes out to anyone who has seen and/or disliked the story 'Trixie's Funhouse'. If you haven't read it, don't. You'll seriously regret doing so.**

**Note I also put a space in sonic(space).exe. Let's keep it that way.**


	25. Act 5, Scene 2

**Okay, very quickly, this chapter contains murder towards the end. Please consider this author's note a warning.**

(The stage is dark and silent. After a few seconds, gentle footsteps can be heard. After a while, a light shines on a closed door. After a few seconds, Spitfire walks through it.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin? Is everything alright? I can hear you walking around and it's like, half eleven."

(She looks towards a light switch and flicks it on. The stage is illuminated, revealing it to be Soarin's room. Soarin has his back to Spitfire and the audience. He slowly turns to reveal his face as 'Uneternal Sleep' from Silent Hill plays. Spitfire gasps in shock at the state of Soarin's face. Soarin has dark rings around his eyes, making him look extremely deprived of sleep. His mane is spiky and greasy, giving the impression he hasn't washed himself in a long time.)

(Spitfire)

"S-Soarin? What happened to you?"

(Soarin)

"I've had no peaceful nights. No sweet dreams. 10 days. Ever since I killed Trixie."

(Spitfire)

"What are you talking about? Trixie's death was ruled an accident."

(Soarin)

"You don't understand Spitfire. She was killed. By me. I killed her. I tripped her up, broke her neck on a rusty old pipe."

(Spitfire)

"Well, why didn't you tell anyone until now?"

(Soarin)

"Because society is a cruel place. Don't you get it now Spitfire?"

(Spitfire)

"Do I get what?"

(As Soarin speaks, eerie music begins to play in the background.)

(**Search up 'Scary horror music!' by Coptersa007 on Youtube and play it in the background as you read the next part of this. You could say this is Soarin slipping into insanity.**)

(Soarin)

"Society is such a cruel, unforgiving place. And everypony in it is just as careless as the society itself. There are so many nasty ponies in this world Spitfire. But you don't notice them. You NEVER notice those kind of ponies. But I have. I've heard what those ponies can do. Some pretend to be your friends. But when you least expect it, they'll come back around and stab you in the back whilst you're not looking."

(Spitfire looks visably afraid.)

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, you've gone insane."

(Soarin)

"Insane?! My dear Spitfire, I haven't gone insane. I've just learned the truth about the world we live in. I'd know if I was going insane. In fact, I remember a wise pony once said 'Insanity is just doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results'. I've gone through losing my little Dashie many times, but to simple ponies like yourself, it only happens once. Just once and that's it."

(Soarin gives a small insane giggle before continuing.)

"Some ponies are deceiving. Others are cunning. But some ponies? Oh, they are just pure evil! And some of those things these ponies do can come back to haunt you. I've tried ignoring it. I've tried blocking it out. I've tried everything! But nothing works! Nothing'll EVER work. It's like a neverending nightmare that you can't wake up from. It's like, you're trapped in this, eternal sleep. You can squirm. You can scream. You can yell. You can cry out for help. But nopony hears you. It's just you, in this little nightmare. Ponies always say that there's nothing to fear in this world, but fear itself."

(Soarin laughs a little.)

"It's all lies Spitfire. In this world, you have EVERYTHING to fear. You have normal fears like death, spiders, heights, illness, humilation, Friday the 13th, the dark. Then, you have a strong fear for other ponies. Not the caring kind of fear though, oh no. This is actually FEARING your friends. You never know who you can trust in this world nowadays. It's all about making everything nice and peachy isn't it? Well, that was years ago. There's no such thing as 'nice' or 'peachy' anymore! There is no more pleasentness. No more kindness. No more friendship. They all died at the same time Dashie did. And it will continue to consume us until we're all mindless drones that cannot think for ourselves!"

(Soarin breathes heavily as the music fades out. After a while, Soarin sighs.)

"But considering you've lived in this society for the last, 20 years is it?"

(Spitfire)

"22."

(Soarin)

"Whatever. The point is until something horrific happens in your life, you will never realise how much of a dark place society is."

(Spitfire)

"Okay? Um, just keep it down okay? Some of us need to sleep."

(Spitfire closes the door as Soarin sits on his bed. Afterwards, Rainbow Dash's Ghost appears as the lights fade and a blood-red tint shines on the stage.)

(Ghost)

"Still having difficulty trying to convince yourself to kill Pinkamina?"

(Soarin)

"I'm sorry Dashie. I just can't do it. I've been trying to will myself to do so, but I just can't get to it."

(The Ghost sighs before speaking.)

(Ghost)

"Look, it's easier than you think."

(She finds a small pipe lying on Soarin's cabinet. She picks it up and breaks the top off, making the broken area sharp. Afterwards, she hands it to Soarin.)

"Okay. Just say this is your weapon. Now, what I want you to do is stab me with it."

(Soarin)

"What? Stab you?"

(Rainbow Dash stands on her hindlegs, revealing her stomach with a large gash going down it.)

(Ghost)

"Yeah. Trust me. Once you're a ghost, nothing can hurt nor kill you."

(Soarin tries to use his pipe to attack the Ghost, but everytime he gets close, he stops himself.)

(Soarin)

"I'm sorry Dashie, but I just can't do it."

(Ghost)

"Okay. Hang on a minute."

(The Ghost grabs a near-by pony mannequin and then places some fluff on its head, making it look like Pinkamina.)

"Now, using your weapon, stab this."

(Soarin holds up the pipe and successfully stabs the mannequin.)

(Ghost)

"Yes. Now stab it until it bleeds!"

(Soarin continues to stab at the mannequin. Suddenly, as Soarin grabs the mannequin's chest and stabs more wild and violently, screams are heard in the background as the 'blood', really the fluff used inside it, begins to fall out. Soarin laughs maniacally & hysterically during all this.)

(**Just imagine the screams from Suicide Mouse at this point.**)

(Soarin)

"YES! YES! DIE! DIE! YA LITTLE MURDERER! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Ghost)

"Good. I knew you could build up the murderous side of your personality."

(After a few seconds of this, the screams stop when Soarin stabs into the mannequin's throat. When Soarin lets it go, it just falls to the floor. Soarin is covered in fluff and now has a maniac smile on his face along with his black rings and greasy mane. After a few seconds, an unknown male Wonderbolt bursts through the door. He has a snow white coat with a jet black mane.)

(Wonderbolt)

"Soarin! How many times do we have to tell you to keep your volume down at this time of night?! You know, you shouldn't even be up this late! Why are you-?"

(Soarin reveals his face to the Wonderbolt, who jumps back startled.)

"Whoa! Soarin, are you okay?"

(Soarin)

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

(Wonderbolt)

"You look rather ill. And sleep-deprived."

(Ghost)

"Ah yes. Your first victim. This'll be easy."

(Soarin holds up his pipe weapon.)

(Soarin)

"Your number is up!"

(Wonderbolt)

"Hey Soarin, calm down!"

(Soarin just grabs him and throws him to the ground. He then sits on his stomach.)

"Somepony! Help me! Soarin's gone crazy! Please calm dow-!"

(Soarin places a hoof over the Wonderbolt's mouth.)

(Soarin)

"Don't call me crazy!"

(The lights go out, leaving the stage in darkness. Stabbing sounds and muffled screams can be heard throughout the darkness. After a few minutes, there is a slow raspy breathing sound, possibly from the Wonderbolt that's been stabbed, which gets interrupted with-.)

"Oh my Goddess, what have I done?"

(End of Scene 2.)

**Alright, you may not like me now for having Soarin murder another Wonderbolt. But remember this: Soarin is losing his sanity during this moment. He wouldn't murder anypony normally.**

**Honestly, I was going to use Echo Fleetfoot as Soarin's murder victim, but then I saw her appearence and I thought I'd spare her. If that's anyone's OC, it was purely coincidence.**

**I guess I should do something for Christmas. This is a little dark for Christmas, don't you guys think?!**

**Also, I wrote the scene like this because I just heard MrCreepypasta's reading of 'A Rocket To Insanity' and I've had that stuck in my head whilst writing this.**

**Also, the mannequin part I've also had in my head for quite some time.**

**Anyway, be prepared. This story is gonna get worse as we progress through it.**


	26. Act 5, Scene 3

**Ladies and gentlemen, if you've read and disliked the grimdark story 'Cheerilee's Garden', this chapter is for you.**

**Oh, and Sunshine The Pony, at the unluckly chance you come across this, I apologise but I felt I had to do justice over the murdered fillies in your story.**

(A light shines on the outside of the barn in Sweet Apple Acres. The lighting is very dim with a blue tint, representing moonlight. After a few seconds, Pinkamina, Apple Bloom & Scootaloo walk on stage.)

(Scootaloo)

"Again, remind me why we're at Sweet Apple Acres."

(Pinkamina)

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan."

(Apple Bloom)

"How much longer is it gonna be? I'm gettin' rather tired."

(Pinkamina)

"Any minute now."

(She notices something coming up off stage.)

"Quickly, hide!"

(Apple Bloom & Scootaloo hide behind a barrel of hay just as Cheerilee walks on stage.)

(Cheerilee)

"Good evening Ms. Pinkie Pie."

(Pinkamina)

"Hello, Cheerilee."

(Cheerilee)

"I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

(Pinkamina)

"Yes, I do. It's about this play you mentioned to the school board. What's it called again? Gerald The Wise, is it?"

(Cheerilee)

"Reginald The Sly."

(Pinkamina)

"Oh yes I remember that now."

(She pauses.)

"Is it a play that's been recently written?"

(Cheerilee)

"Actually yes. It's a play me and the class wrote one day. Originally Snips & Snails thought of the concept, but I thought the rest of the class should get involved. Unfortunatly, the fillies have been a challenge. They are just so uncontrollable!"

(Apple Bloom pops her head up out of the hay barrel.)

(Apple Bloom)

"What?!"

(Just as Cheerilee looks around, Scootaloo pulls Apple Bloom back under the barrel.)

(Cheerilee)

"What was that? It sounded like Apple Bloom."

(Pinkamina)

"Must've been the wind. Apple Bloom would probably be asleep right now. Anyway, what's this play about?"

(**I haven't read the story, not that I really want to, so, the story behind 'Reginald The Sly' will be different in this story and 'Cheerilee's Garden'.**)

(Cheerilee)

"Well, it's a romantic comedy involving a peasant named Reginald and this princess named Star Light. Basically, Reginald sneaks into a royal party, hence the named 'Reginald The Sly', and falls in love with Star Light. The two plan to run away together, but Star Light's father, King Diamond Jewel, won't allow it because Reginald is a peasant. There's also this prince from another family who wants to marry Star Light. It's quite complex, you'd have to see the play in order to get the storyline."

(Pinkamina)

"Oh wow. Sounds rather interesting."

(Cheerilee)

"Oh yes it is. But between you and me, since Apple Bloom & Scootaloo are the most rowdy bunch in the class, I've decided that they be given the shortest role in the production."

(Apple Bloom suddenly pops up.)

(Apple Bloom)

"WHAT?!"

(Cheerilee hears this and looks back to see Apple Bloom.)

(Cheerilee)

"Apple Bloom? What are you doing up this late?"

(Scootaloo pops up next to Apple Bloom.)

(Scootaloo)

"Apple Bloom, get down from there! Cheerilee will see you if-."

(She notices Cheerilee.)

"Oh, hello Ms. Cheerilee."

(Apple Bloom)

"You're givin' us a short little role in your little play, just because you think I'm rowdy?!"

(Cheerilee)

"Apple Bloom. I-I-I don't mean it like that."

(Apple Bloom)

"Of course ya do! If you hadn't, you wouldn't be sayin' stuff like that!"

(Pinkamina)

"I'd have to agree with you on that, Apple Bloom."

(Cheerilee)

"Wait, why are you defending Apple Bloom?"

(Pinkamina)

"Because she's right! Why should you give Apple Bloom & Scootaloo short roles just because they're rowdy? They might take the play seriously."

(Cheerilee)

"Well, they do take their work seriously. Which don't get me wrong I'm proud of, but they seem to show no interest in the play at all."

(Scootaloo)

"No interest?! I'll have you know I have very high interest in this little play!"

(Apple Bloom)

"I can't believe a mare like you would say such nasty things!"

(Pinkamina)

"We should have her punished, Pinkamina style. What do you girls say?"

(Scootaloo)

"Yeah!"

(Apple Bloom)

"Do it!"

(Pinkamina)

"Very well."

(Pinkamina grabs Cheerilee's mane.)

"Come on. Let's get this over with quickly."

(Pinkamina pulls Cheerilee into the barn with Scootaloo & Apple Bloom walking in afterwards.)

(Cheerilee)

(As being pulled into the barn) "Ow! Ow! Ow! Mane! Mane! You're pulling my mane!"

(When the 4 characters enter the barn, the lights brighten up to reveal Big Macintosh asleep on a near-by hammock.)

"Wait? W-W-W-What are you going to do to me?"

(The sound of a punch can be heard.)

"Ow! Do you mind not hitting me Scootaloo?!"

(Another punch)

"Whatever this is, this is going on your permanent record!"

(Pinkamina)

"Oh shut up!"

(A third punch.)

"All three of you, stop this right now!"

(Pinkamina)

"I said shut up!"

(A fourth punch. Upon the punch, Big Macintosh shuffles a bit in his sleep.)

"Apple Bloom, get me the pitchfork."

(Cheerilee)

"WAIT, A PITCHFORK?! NO, NO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

(There's a sudden stabbing sound effect with Cheerilee's unsettling and blood-curling scream immediately following. During the scream, Big Macintosh awakes, startled.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Wha-? Some crazy dream that was."

(Apple Bloom)

"She's still breathing."

(Pinkamina)

"Don't let her live! Give me that scythe & those shears on the wall over there."

(Big Macintosh)

"What was that?"

(He gets up and slowly walks towards the barn door. As he walks, Pinkamina can be heard talking.)

(Pinkamina)

"Okay, I got the scythe, Apple Bloom's got the pitchfork and Scootaloo's got the shears. Let's finish her off."

(Big Macintosh peeks in through a small crack in the barn door.)

(Cheerilee)

"NO PLEASE! I WON'T TELL ANYPONY YOU DID THIS!"

(There is then a series of screams, stabbing and hacking sounds as Pinkamina, Scootaloo & Apple Bloom kill Cheerilee. Big Macintosh looks horrified. Shocked, he backs away from the barn door as Cheerilee's screams get weaker.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Oh no. Pinkie's gone insane! I need to tell somepony about this!"

(He runs off stage. Once Big Macintosh has gone, Apple Bloom, drenched in Cheerilee's blood, peers out of the door.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Damn it!"

(Pinkamina)

(In the barn) "What?"

(Apple Bloom)

"Somepony just saw us."

(Scootaloo)

(In the barn) "What do you mean?"

(Apple Bloom)

"I heard 'em. Must be my big brother."

(Pinkamina & Scootaloo then emerge, both also drenched in blood. Pinkamina is holding the scythe which is red and dripping blood.)

(Pinkamina)

"He'll be a difficult one. We'll need to put the 'Frame Soarin On Ponyville Murders' plan on hold until all witnesses have been exterminated."

(Scootaloo)

"Well, what do we do?"

(Pinkamina)

"I suggest when we find him, we tie him up, scare him into keeping his lip buttoned and if all else fails, we can just kill him. Now, get back in this barn, clean up the blood and hide the body. No other pony needs to know about this."

(The 3 go back into the barn as the lights fade out.)

(End of Scene 3.)

**Okay, there you go.**

**If you hated 'Cheerilee's Garden', then I hope I've done you proud for killing a character that was a killer herself.**

**And if you think this chapter's bad, you should see what I've got planned for the next!**


	27. Act 5, Scene 4

**Okay, before anyone asks, Comet Fire is the name I gave to the Wonderbolt in Act 5, Scene 2 who Soarin stabbed.**

**This scene is based on an infamous scene from the William Shakespeare play 'King Lear'.**

**Also, a horrible thing will occur to the Cutie Mark Crusaders in this chapter. So, prepare yourself.**

(The lights turn on dimly to reveal a dark warehouse with a small window, revealing an empty street. Spitfire & Braeburn are seen in the centre of the stage, talking to each other.)

(Braeburn)

"I swear, it seems Soarin's condition gets worse every time I see him."

(Spitfire)

"Yeah, I can't even sleep knowing the pain Soarin's going through. Also, I've noticed that Comet Fire has been missing recently."

(Big Macintosh runs on stage, breathless, as if he has been running.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Guys!"

(Braeburn)

"Oh hello Mac. What's goin' on?"

(Big Macintosh)

"I just saw Ms. Cheerilee get murdered!"

(Spitfire & Braeburn)

(In unison) "What?!"

(Big Macintosh)

"I know who killed her! And I've got a feelin' she's responsible for Rainbow Dash's death!"

(Spitfire)

"Well, who? Who killed Cheerilee and Rainbow Dash?"

(Big Macintosh)

"It was Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo & Apple Bloom!"

(Braeburn)

"Wait, what?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Eeyup! It was them alright."

(Braeburn)

"That's just silly Mac. I've known Scootaloo & Apple Bloom for the last 11 years. As for Pinkie, 16 years. They wouldn't have the guts to kill somepony. Especially not the fillies."

(Big Macintosh)

"Please, ya gotta believe me!"

(Spitfire)

"Well, where did you see this murder?"

(Big Macintosh)

"It was in the barn at Sweet Apple Acres."

(Braeburn)

"We best head there now. Chances are they'll still be there, clearin' up the blood, and gore, and goddess knows what else."

(Braeburn & Spitfire run off in the direction Big Macintosh came on stage. When they are off stage, Big Macintosh is alone.)

(Big Macintosh)

"They better find them. I dunno how much longer it'll be until another pony is unfortunate enough to run into Pinkie Pie."

(The stage lights up to reveal Pinkamina standing in a corner.)

(Pinkamina)

"Like yourself."

(Big Macintosh turns, startled by her voice and looks at her.)

(Big Macintosh)

"No! You won't take me alive! You'll be busted! You'll be sorry! Your killin' spree ends here now!"

(Big Macintosh runs off the left side of the stage. However, there is then the sounds of a struggle. After a few seconds, Big Macintosh comes back on stage, being dragged by Scootaloo & Apple Bloom with a rag in his mouth. He struggles to break free as he's brought to the middle of the stage. When they stop, they throw him onto the floor.)

(Pinkamina)

"Good work girls."

(Big Macintosh)

(Muffled by rag) "Wha-What do ya want from me?"

(Pinkamina)

"I want you to remain silent about this."

(Big Macintosh)

"Never!"

(Pinkamina imitates a buzzer before responding.)

(Pinkamina)

"Wrong answer."

(She picks up a near-by nail gun and shoots Big Macintosh in the kneecap. He screams through his rag. Pinkamina looks back and notices a wooden chair and a long piece of rope. She signals Apple Bloom to get them, which she does.)

"Tie him to the chair and make sure that it's so tight, it hurts."

(Apple Bloom and Scootaloo move Big Macintosh to the chair and tie him up. They then tighten it, which he groans in pain at every time they do so. After the rope is tightened as much as possible, he spits out the rag, which lands on the floor next to the chair.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Ya do realise what ya doin' ain't legal, right?"

(Pinkamina)

"Shut up!"

(She strikes him with a hoof to the face. Apple Bloom's eyes go wild and her mouth drops open in shock.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Ya'll will be arrested for this!"

(Scootaloo)

"Pinkie said shut up!"

(Scootaloo then strikes Big Macintosh with her hoof. Apple Bloom suddenly begins to tear up.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Oh! As much as I hate bein' called a blank flank, I just can't do this!"

(Apple Bloom runs into a corner of the stage, crying.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Oh great. Look what ya done! Ya made mah lil' sister cry!"

(Pinkamina kicks the chair over and it topples over. Scootaloo then walks up to the crying Apple Bloom.)

(Scootaloo)

"Apple Bloom, what's wrong?"

(Apple Bloom)

"I'm sorry. I just can't bear the sight of anypony hurtin' mah older brother, even if it's mah own friends."

(Pinkamina walks up.)

(Pinkamina)

"That's because you've still got that sisterly love for him. He's plotting to do horrible things to us."

(Apple Bloom)

"He is?"

(Pinkamina)

"Yeah. Just look at him."

(She gestures to Big Macintosh, who's squirming in his chair, trying to get out of the ropes.)

"Once he breaks free, he plans to end all the fun we had together. You know, he also wants to prevent you from earning your cutie mark."

(Apple Bloom gasps before angrily responding:)

(Apple Bloom)

"Big brother, how could ya?!"

(She then walks up to the chair, picks it up and sets it up right. She then punches Big Mac in the gut before delivering 2 strikes to his face. The second punch to the face causes a little bit of blood to fly out of Big Mac's mouth. Pinkamina then intervenes.)

(Pinkamina)

"Apple Bloom, you're supposed to talk to him before you hit him."

(Apple Bloom)

"Well, what do I talk to him about?"

(Pinkamina)

"I dunno! Ask him questions! Anything!"

(Apple Bloom)

(To Big Mac) "Who are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?!"

(She punches him.)

(Pinkamina)

"No. Ask him another question."

(Apple Bloom)

"Why were ya with Ms. Cheerilee on Hearts An' Hooves Day?!"

(She punches him again.)

(Big Macintosh)

"You an' your friends made me be with her! Please stop! Please make it stop!"

(Pinkamina)

"Apple Bloom, let me show you what I mean."

(Scootaloo takes Apple Bloom away from Big Macintosh.)

(Apple Bloom)

(As being dragged) "But I was askin' questions to him!"

(Pinkamina)

"Yes, but we want something like this..."

(She turns to Big Mac.)

"Are you gonna tell anypony about our little 'game' with Ms. Cheerilee?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Of course I will! Do ya'll think I'm gonna let a horrifyin' crime like murder go unnoticed by the Equestria Royal Guards?!"

(Pinkamina)

"We can do this all night if you want Mac."

(Big Macintosh)

"Ya'll can't make me keep mah mouth shut! Somepony will find out 'bout this!"

(Big Macintosh dips his head towards the ground as Pinkie Pie talks.)

(Pinkamina)

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that statement. We do everything to keep a witness' mouth shut, even if it means killing them. Now, we can either do this the easy way..."

(Pinkamina grabs Big Macintosh under his chin and makes him face her.)

"Or we can do this the Pinkamina way."

(Big Macintosh)

"Do whatever ya want to me. Ya won't keep me quiet. Not for long anyway."

(Pinkamina lets go of Big Macintosh's chin before speaking.)

(Pinkamina)

"Shame. I could've let you go, but you refused to play along. Just remember, you brought this on yourself."

(Pinkamina grabs a bit of Big Macintosh's facial stubble and pulls it so hard, that it is ripped off his face.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Ahh!"

(Pinkamina looks at the small piece of facial hair and throws it at the ground nonchalantly as Big Macintosh, with his eyes beginning to water, scratches the area where his facial stubble was pulled by rubbing it against his shoulder.)

"Ya have no right to pull at mah facial hair like that! Do ya know how much that hurts?!"

(Pinkamina)

"Yeah, of course I know it hurts. But that's what life is, a neverending train of hurt."

(Big Macintosh)

"Ya'll are insane."

(Pinkamina)

"Are we? Maybe I'm insane. But Scootaloo & Apple Bloom jumped on board because they wanted to help me out. Speaking of which, I want to help you myself."

(Big Macintosh)

"With what? Don't ya think ya done enough damage to Ponyville already?"

(Pinkamina)

"I just noticed you've got something in your eye."

(Big Macintosh)

"Yeah! It's your face that's gonna get a black eye once I get outta here!"

(Pinkamiana)

"No. I mean, there is. Let me just wash it out..."

(She then holds up a little glass bottle with a label that's been ripped off.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Wait, w-w-what is that?"

(Pinkamina)

"Oh this? It's nothing special. It's just Pinkamina's very own eye cleanser. The main ingredients for it: a little drop of water, about a teaspoon of unicorn magic and about a cupful of Sulfuric Acid!"

(Big Macintosh)

"WHAT?!"

(Pinkamina suddenly tilts Big Macintosh's head back and pours part of the mixture into Big Mac's left eye. There is a loud hissing sounds acompanied by Big Mac's blood-curling scream of pain. In his bonds, he thrashes, kicks and struggles as the liquid is poured. Scootaloo's eyes go wide with shock whilst Apple Bloom has an amused look on her face. As Big Macintosh & Pinkamina continue talking, Scootaloo shows sights of reconsidering, regret & anger.)

(Pinkamina)

"Well, hope that was worth it. Now, you're blind in one eye and I'll stop doing all this once you say you won't tell anypony about what happened here tonight."

(Big Macintosh)

"YOU'RE INSANE! I WILL TELL SOMEPONY ABOUT THIS!"

(Pinkamina)

"Pity. You still haven't learned your lesson, haven't you? I'll have to remove your eye sight completely for this."

(Pinkamina readies the bottle of the acidic mixture.)

(Big Macintosh)

"No! Please! Don't do it!"

(Scootaloo)

"STOP!"

(Pinkamina stops and looks at Scootaloo with shock. Apple Bloom does the same.)

"Stop it Pinkamina! Don't you think he's suffered enough?! For Celestia's sake, he's blind in one eye thanks to you! You know, I should've known all along! You don't wanna help us get our cutie marks, you just wanna use us for your sick little game of murder! I knew I should've told the royal guard on you!"

(Pinkamina)

"You can't quit now Scootaloo! You've become just as bad as me! There's no going back!"

(Scootaloo)

"You're right. There is no going back."

(Scootaloo then grabs a near-by piece of broken glass in her hoof.)

"But now, I'm gonna make things right and end your murderous rampage right here, right now!"

(Scootaloo charges at Pinkamina but Apple Bloom grabs her and pushes her away, the shard of glass falling out of her hoof in the process.)

"Apple Bloom! Don't defend her! She's our enemy! She doesn't care about us! Help me finish her off! I'm your friend. She isn't!"

(Apple Bloom)

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, but I can't let you kill Ms. Pinkamina Diane Pie. She taught me a lot about this world. I know the truth. It's blood. It's guts. It's violence where ever ya go. And worse of all, it numbs ya down until ya can't feel any emotion until ya die. But even in death, it leaves a salty after taste in your mouth."

(Scootaloo)

"So?"

(Apple Bloom)

"So, to prevent this from happening, ya need to rid the world of anypony who tries to numb ya down from the truth, even ya own friends. Pinkamina was right: friends are just enemies who haven't made their presence known yet."

(Pinkamina)

"So, are you willing to kill your best friend, Scootaloo?"

(Scootaloo picks up her shard of glass.)

(Scootaloo)

"If I have to kill my best friend to save somepony's life, then so be it."

(Pinkamina)

"Very well then. Finish her Apple Bloom."

(Apple Bloom picks up a sharp piece of metal. Her and Scootaloo stare each other down before Apple Bloom takes a step forward and swings her blade. The two fight with their blades for about 15 seconds until Scootaloo manages to cut Apple Bloom's forearm with the shard of glass she's holding. Pinkamina looks annoyed with this.)

"Oh by Luna's horn!"

(She pulls out the same nail gun she was using earlier in the scene and aims it at Scootaloo, who backs up against a wall in fear.)

(Scootaloo)

"You wouldn't dare!"

(Pinkamina fires 4 shots at Scootaloo's chest. Two nails hit her stomach whilst the other two hit her chest, just dodging her heart and lungs. She starts bleeding profusly.)

(Pinkamina)

"Yes I would."

(Pinkamina then blows the smoke coming from the nozzle of the nail gun.)

(Scootaloo)

"Big Mac...I'm so sorry...for letting them do this to you."

(She then slumps down the wall, presumably dead.)

(Pinkamina)

"Ah yes! Big Macintosh. Where were we again? Oh yes, I remember now!"

(Pinkamina empties the bottle into Big Mac's right eye. She then throws his head forward, revealing his eyes. They have red rings around them and are extremely bloodshot. Tears are also running down Big Mac's cheeks.)

"So, how do you like your eye treatment?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Who's there? Everything's gone black and mah eyes are stinging me!"

(Pinkamina)

"Good."

(Apple Bloom)

"Pinkamina, what about that cut Scootaloo gave me?"

(Pinkamina)

"Ah yes! Come. I'll treat it right away. I'm pretty certain his new blindness will make Big Mac think twice about telling anypony about all this."

(Pinkamina unties Big Macintosh and throws him out of the chair before walking off with Apple Bloom. When they walk off stage, there is the sound of a door slamming. After a few seconds, a door can be heard opening.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Hello? Who's there?"

(Voice)

"Big brother? Is that you?"

(The voice reveals herself to be Applejack as she walks on stage.)

"Big Mac, are you oka-?"

(Before she can finish, Big Macintosh turns to face Applejack, revealing his bloodshot eyes to her.)

"Whoa! What happened to ya eyes?!"

(Big Macintosh stands up and with his forearms out, he tries to find Applejack.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Applejack? Is that you? Where are you?"

(Applejack)

"I'm righ' here! Just follow the sound of mah voice!"

(Eventually, he finds her and pulls into a tight hug, crying.)

(Returning the hug) "It's okay big brother. I'ma here for ya."

(Big Macintosh)

"She blinded me."

(Applejack)

"What?"

(Big Macintosh)

"She poured sulfiric acid in mah eyes."

(Applejack)

"Who did?!"

(Big Macintosh)

"Pinkie Pie. But now she's callin' herself Pinkamina."

(Applejack)

(To self) "So the rumours are true."

(Big Macintosh)

"Ah don't wanna be blind for the rest of mah life!"

(Applejack)

"It's okay Mac. I'll get ya to a hospital."

(She escapes Big Macintosh's embrace, but before she can back away, her older brother suddenly grabs her hoof in his.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Please don't leave me here alone AJ!"

(Applejack)

"I won't. Just watch ya step now. The hospital's not far from here."

(With Big Macintosh crying, Applejack goes off stage with him, hoof in hoof.)

(End of Scene 4)

**Oh my god!**

**How enraged are you with me now?**

**How ready are you to stop reading, go to your settings, unfollow this story, go back to it and leave a negative review on the chapter claiming that I'm a horrible person and that I should be killed for writing this?**

**I mean, killing off and seriously injuring Scootaloo & Apple Bloom in this piece of work? The horror!**

**But here's my arguement:**

**Scootaloo & Apple Bloom have helped Pinkamina commit these crimes, so I'm gonna argue that their fates in this story are like their punishment from Celestia for it. I'm sure you guys understand.**

**Also, Scootaloo tried to stop them before being injured/killed. Speaking of which, note that I said 'presumably dead' rather than just 'dead'. Is she still alive? I dunno. Wait and see.**

**I also put this in to show you guys how evil Pinkamina is (Just in case you haven't got the idea by now.)**

**So, to sum all this up (in this particular scene and possible scenes like this in future works), I'm gonna need to recite part of a very famous quote from actress Marilyn Monroe:**

**"I make mistakes, I'm out of control and a little hard to handle, but if you can't handle me at my worst, you sure the hell don't deserve me at my best."**

**All seriousness aside, can you believe I've been working on this for nearly a year now?**


	28. Act 5, Scene 5

**Okay, so my goal for this chapter is to make you guys feel sympathetic for a character here.**

**So let's get started! :)**

(Silent Circus plays in the background as the small door to Soarin's room is shown under dim light so only Soarin's room cannot be seen. Spitfire & Braeburn are waiting outside it, looking worried. After a few seconds, Zecora, Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna & Twilight Sparkle arrive.)

(Spitfire)

"Oh thank goodness you all have arrived. We've been getting worried that you guys wouldn't show up."

(Zecora)

"Be sure young Spitfire, we wouldn't leave a Wonderbolt in such a bad position. So please tell us, how bad is his condition?"

(Spitfire)

(Tearing up) "He's gotten worse Zecora. He won't eat anything. He won't talk to anypony. He won't even allow anypony access into his room. Not even me."

(Princess Celestia sighs before speaking.)

(Princess Celestia)

"I've seen this kind of problem before. I've noticed similar occurances in Princess Luna before she became Nightmare Moon."

(Princess Luna)

"Somepony, somewhere in Equestria, would get affected by these unfortunate turn of events. And it seems that a few ponies have suffered because of the events which have been going on."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"There's only so much a pony can withstand following the loss of somepony dear to him or her. Most ponies escape insanity, but there are the few unfortunate ponies who don't. It seems Soarin is one of those ponies."

(Shining Armor)

"I think it's time we move in and talk to Soarin."

(Shining Armor moves forward and tried to open Soarin's door, but it doesn't budge.)

"Damn it! It must be locked."

(Spitfire)

"Like I said, he doesn't allow anypony into his room. He'll lock the door whenever he's inside and he won't allow anypony to walk in."

(Princess Celestia knocks on his door.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Soarin? It's Princess Celestia. May we come in?"

(No response.)

"Soarin? Can you hear me?"

(Braeburn)

"Not even we know. He won't even respond to us knockin' at his door."

(Shining Armor)

"Spitfire, do you have anything glass I could use? I think if I place something glass against the door, I might be able to hear anything Soarin could be saying."

(Spitfire)

"I've got a few glasses in my room. You can use one of them."

(Shining Armor)

"Thank you Spitfire."

(He runs off stage.)

(Zecora)

"Spitfire, if it won't cause you or Braeburn any discomfort of the mind or skin, would you mind telling me how did all this begin?"

(Spitfire)

"Well, it began after Rainbow Dash died a few weeks back. Firstly, he'd cry an awful lot. Then, he started staying up extremely late at night. When I saw him earlier tonight, his mane was greasy and he looked very ill. He also mentioned something about killing Trixie. And afterwards, Comet Fire had gone missing. I'd hate to find out that Soarin had something to do with his disappearence."

(Princess Celestia)

"Strange."

(Braeburn)

"Nowadays, he looks at his mirror all day, muttering somethin' to himself."

(Princess Luna)

"It's possible the fame's got to his head and now he's become vain from it all."

(Zecora)

"Oh no Princess, I've seen this before. This isn't just simple vanity. It seems to me that Rainbow Dash's death has been eating at Soarin's sanity."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I believe so too Princess. I've seen Soarin's changes in behaviour."

(Shining Armor comes back holding an empty glass.)

(Shining Armor)

"Okay. I've found a glass."

(Spitfire)

"Soarin has a small hole in the door he normally uses to see who's knocking at his door before letting them in. He often forgets to close it up."

(Shining Armor)

"Alright, I'll listen through the glass, you look through the porthole."

(Spitfire looks through the hole and Shining Armor places the glass against the door as the rest of the stage lights up to reveal Soarin's room. However, his room is far different from the previous scenes. His bed sheet, which were tidy and neat in previous scenes, is now crumpled up and lying on the floor. There are also red stains on it. Next to the sheet, is a spilt bottle of red ink. The pillows are ripped open and stuffing is all over the bed and some lie on the floor. The curtain around Soarin's bed has also been violently ripped. Soarin's clothes lie crumpled all over the floor, some torn, mixed with broken hangers, newspaper clippings, and other things. On the walls, drawn over whats left of the paintings, clippings and fan photographs, are drawings that bear resemblance to Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. The only thing seemingly untouched are his certificates and his trophies, the latter in a case with a glass door. Soarin is sitting at a near-by desk, his face turned away from the audience and the door. He's holding a small flip blade knife and is carving something into his desk. His greasy mane is now worse than when it was in Act 5, Scene 2. Soarin's hoof and wings occasionally twitch. During this, The same eerie & forboding music from Act 5, Scene 2 is playing)

(Soarin)

(Singing slowly and menacingly, but at the same time, softly) "Been dreamin'. I been waitin', To fly with that beautiful pony. Rainbow Dash, her daring tricks, Spinning round and having kicks. She'd perform for crowds of thousands. I'll shower her with diamonds. My little Dashie will see me right here at the Gala."

(He then laughs like in Act 5, Scene 2. The lights on Soarin's room fade back out as well as the music, leaving only the lights facing the door, Spitfire, Braeburn, the princesses, Zecora, Twilight Sparkle & Shining Armor.)

(Spitfire)

"Can you hear anything Shining Armor?"

(Shining Armor)

"He's singing to himself. Mentioned Rainbow Dash twice. Also said something about that she'd perform for crowds of thousands."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Oh yes. She was meant to be in one of the Wonderbolts' stunt shows before she died."

(Princess Celestia)

"Okay, I think it's time we went in there and talked to him. Shining Armor, if you could please pick the lock?"

(Shining Armor)

"On it, your majesty."

(Shining Armor uses his magic to pick the lock. As they walk into Soarin's room, Soarin puts down the knife.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Hello Soarin."

(Soarin)

"You don't belong here. Neither of you do."

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, we're worried about you."

(Soarin)

"Don't be. I'm the least of your concerns."

(Soarin turns to face them and they all gasp in shock. Soarin's face is even more pale than before. The rings around his eyes have gotten darker and his Wonderbolts uniform has been badly ripped. The mask has been ripped off almost completely and is hanging by a few threads.)

(Braeburn)

"What's happened to your Wonderbolts costume?"

(Soarin)

"I've been feeling itches on various areas. I tried scratching them, but that did little good! I had no other choice!"

(Soarin picks up the knife and points the blade at the group, startling them.)

"I took my knife and made small incisions into the fabric. They grew into rips and tears over time."

(Spitfire)

"That's impossible. I've worn my costume for the last 4-5 years and it hasn't itched at all. Furthermore, if my skin did itch, I'd scratch it and it would be gone."

(Soarin)

"Not in this case."

(Princess Celestia)

"Okay Soarin. Just take it easy. Put the knife back on your desk, slowly."

(Soarin does so.)

"You might have caught some kind of skin condition. Ponyville Hospital can help you if you-."

(Soarin)

"That's no good Princess Celestia. It doesn't work like that."

(He pauses. He then pulls out a picture of Rainbow Dash out of his chest of drawers as 'Magdalene' from Silent Hill 2, played in Act 1, Scene 2, begins to play.)

"I could've saved Dashie. I could've gone to Sugarcube Corner with her. And what did I do? I stayed behind and let her die!"

(Soarin begins to cry as he continues talking.)

"It's all my fault. I could've been there for her. I told her over and over again that I loved her. I kissed her lips, I held her close, I made her dreams come true and at one point, I slept with her! Spitfire, you know about this! Don't act so suprised!"

(Spitfire)

"I'm not suprised, I was happy that you and Rainbow Dash were together."

(Soarin)

(Snapping) "Yes, I know that! We all did!"

(Soarin stops and sighs before continuing, calmly.)

"My point is that I was there, her whole life. I've been in love since the first day I laid eyes on her. That birthday party was my one chance to explain how I felt. And it succeeded. Well, to some extent. She ran away after kissing me in front of her friends. She cried, I cried, but in the end, we became coltfriend and marefriend under the moonlight's watchful eyes. We had such good times. The dates, the loving looks at each other, the kisses we shared, the time we first made love and slept together. I remember them all. I was on Cloud 9 during these times. But what happened next? I had to go to Apploosa for a stunt show. By the way Braeburn, I want to thank you again for letting me stay at your place."

(Braeburn)

"Ain't a problem."

(Soarin)

"Then I come back to Ponyville, see Dashie again, let her perform with the other Wonderbolts. Then Spitfire, you invited her to perform with us, which she accepted. But before we all knew it, she left for Sugarcube Corner. Those pains were warnings. What did I do? Not a thing. By the time I arrived at Sugarcube Corner, it was too late. I can never forgive myself for not being there for Dashie when she needed me the most."

(Everypony is silent as the music ends.)

(Zecora)

"Soarin, I understand. I hope I leave you assured, when I say that I'm truly sorry for hearing all the pain you've endured."

(Soarin)

"Thank you Zecora. But no apologies are needed. It's all my fault that Dashie's dead."

(Spitfire)

"But Soarin, it's not your fault."

(Soarin)

"Say that all you want. I won't believe you anyway. You don't get it. It IS my fault. It's also my fault Comet Fire is missing."

(The music fades out.)

(Spitfire)

"W-What do you mean?"

(Soarin)

"Open the closet."

(Spitfire walks in and open the closet. A startling violin screech plays as Comet Fire then falls out with bloody rags over various places on his body.)

(Spitfire)

"Sweet Celestia, Comet Fire! Are you okay?"

(Comet Fire)

"Feel, light, headed. Can't, survive, stabbing."

(Spitfire)

"What happened? Who stabbed you?"

(Comet Fire)

"It was Soarin. He's, going, in, sane."

(Comet Fire then dies. Everypony looks at Soarin with shocked glances. Spitfire then stands up and walks up to Soarin with a contempt look on her face. Soarin, on the other hand, looks forlorn.)

(Spitfire)

"What did Comet Fire do to you Soarin? What did he do to you to deserve his fate?"

(Soarin)

"He didn't do anything!"

(Shining Armor)

"Then why did you kill him?"

(Soarin looks at him then replies:)

(Soarin)

"I don't know."

(Princess Luna)

"You don't know?! I don't believe a word of that! You know, my sister has got a half a mind to send you to the moon for this!"

(Princess Celestia)

"No Luna, I don't. Maybe Soarin can't control himself anymore. I believe he needs help."

(Spitfire)

"Soarin, just why? Didn't you think this through before thinking it was a good idea to stab a fellow Wonderbolt?"

(Soarin)

"Spitfire, I didn't know what I was thinking when I stabbed him. I tried to keep him alive. I kept in my closet because I didn't want to tell anypony about this! And Dashie told me too!"

(Spitfire)

"Comet Fire's right. You are insane. Rainbow Dash has been dead for a few weeks. You can't keep hallucinating Rainbow Dash everywhere you go."

(Soarin looks at her with fury in his eyes.)

(Soarin)

"You won't believe me. You never will! None of you ever will!"

(Soarin suddenly grabs Spitfire's mane to the shock of the group.)

(Spitfire)

"Hey, let go of me!"

(Soarin pulls out his sharp piece of plastic from Scene 2.)

(Soarin)

"If you won't believe the truth, you're not worthy of living on this wretched planet!"

(Soarin raises his weapon but Braeburn grabs his wrist.)

(Braeburn)

"SOARIN, STOP!"

(Eventually, Soarin drops his plastic piece which shatters upon hitting the ground. Braeburn then throws Soarin to the ground, away from Spitfire. Soarin gets up and charges at Braeburn. He dodges Soarin and walks over to help Spitfire. Shining Armor & Princess Luna grasp Soarin so he cannot hurt anypony else. After a moment of struggling, Soarin blinks and then looks around.)

(Soarin)

"Wha? What happened?"

(Braeburn)

"You just tried to kill Spitfire! After I pulled you away, you tried to hurt me!"

(Soarin is then released.)

(Soarin)

"You're right Spitfire. I AM insane. I need some time alone. Can everypony go wait outside please?"

(Everypony leaves. Spitfire gets to the door, then looks back to face Soarin.)

(Spitfire)

"Like I said before, I'm worried about you Soarin."

(She then leaves. Braeburn is just about to walk out the door.)

(Soarin)

"Um, Braeburn? Can you stay behind please? I want to talk to you in private."

(Braeburn)

"Um, sure."

(Braeburn locks the door.)

"What is it?"

(Soarin)

"You don't think I'm violent normally, do you?"

(Braeburn chuckles a little before answering.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin, I've known you for weeks. I know you're not violent."

(Soarin)

"Yeah, but when news comes out that I murdered Comet Fire, they'll think I am."

(Braeburn)

"Hey, I understand. You're not like that really. I know you're not!"

(Soarin)

"I know. You're a true friend Braeburn."

(Braeburn)

"Thanks Soarin. I'd say the same thing for ya. Heck, I bet your parents would be proud of you for becomin' a Wonderbolt!"

(Soarin)

"Yeah, they probably would be, if they could see me now."

(Soarin then begins to cry.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin? Is somethin' the matter? Was it somethin' I said?"

(Soarin)

"No. You've never met my parents. And you never will."

(Braeburn)

"What are ya talkin' 'bout? I'm sure your parents are-. No, they can't be."

(Soarin)

"They are."

(The Dead Island Trailer Theme from the start of the play begins as Soarin speaks. Rainbow Dash's ghost slowly appears on stage with a look of regret and remorse as this goes on.)

"It was late August. I was just a little baby back then. I was born like any other pony would. I had a loving family. I had a nice lifestyle. Everything was perfect. But then, my parents were involved in an accident. I was there to witness it. I was in a carriage with my mother and father. I remember that my mother and father were talking. About what I don't even know. Then I remember they mentioned something about me. Then, my father looked down at me and said 'I love you son'. And then there was a massive crunching sound. I then blacked out. When I woke, I saw my parents' crumpled bodies next to me. I crawled over and shook them, trying to wake them up. But they never did. I then remembered being in the hospital before seeing this elder colt with a white beard in a Wonderbolt officer's uniform. That was Commander Flaming Hooves, the leader of the Wonderbolts. He raised me and never told me about my parent's death until I was 12. Then about 2 years afterwards, he died. It hasn't stopped there apparently."

(Braeburn)

"What do ya mean?"

(Soarin)

"What do I mean?! I lost my parents, I had no friends in school, I never experienced true love until I met Dashie and when she did return the feelings I had, she ends up dying!"

(Soarin breaks down and falls to his knees, clutching his head in his hooves. Braeburn then kneels down in front of him.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin, I never realised you had that much pain in your life."

(Soarin)

"Now look at me! I'm going insane and slowly, I'm losing fans and friends! Without Dashie, I feel like nothing, as if my life is now meaningless."

(He tearfully looks at Braeburn.)

"You, my friend, are all I have left. If you leave my side now, I'll have nothing."

(He clasps his hooves against the sides of Braeburn's head as he continues.)

"Please Braeburn, don't leave my side, no matter what happens. Promise me you'll be there when I need you. I don't think I can help myself anymore."

(Braeburn begins to tear up himself.)

(Braeburn)

"I promise you Soarin."

(Soarin pulls Braeburn into a tight hug as he cries into his shoulder.)

"It's alright Soarin. I'll be there for ya."

(A few tears run down Braeburn's straight face.)

"I won't let anypony come between our friendship."

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost has tears rolling down her eyes as well. After a few seconds, Braeburn & Soarin seperate.)

"I'll be right back."

(He turns to go but Soarin climbs to his knees and grasps his hoof in his.)

(Soarin)

"Braeburn please! You said you won't leave my side! You're like a brother to me! I don't want to see you go just everypony else in my life!"

(Braeburn)

"I understand. I'll be downstairs. Just call me if ya need me."

(Braeburn unlocks the door, walks through it, closes it and then walks offstage as the Dead Island music ends. Soarin sits back down whilst Rainbow Dash walks up to him.)

(Ghost)

"Is-Is all that true Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Yes Dashie, it is."

(Ghost)

"Well, I can help you get your life back together."

(She goes to place a hoof on his shoulder, but Soarin shakes it off.)

(Soarin)

"Don't you think you've done enough damage to my life?"

(Ghost)

"Well yes. But I'd never do these things intentionally."

(Soarin)

"You'd never do them intentionally?"

(Ghost)

"Yes."

(Soarin)

"Then explain why you made me murder Comet Fire!"

(Ghost)

"I didn't know what I was thinking either. I felt the same amount of regret that you did. If I could bring him back, I would."

(Soarin)

"And as for Pinkamina? I can't do it. If I do so, it'll destroy any likability from my fans what so ever."

(Ghost)

"You don't have to anymore. I understand."

(The Ghost then leans in and kisses Soarin. After a few seconds, the two break.)

"If I known sooner how much pain you had in your life, I'd never try and turn you to revenge."

(Soarin)

"I'd stop now, but the damage has been done."

(Soarin stands up and paces around his room.)

"I killed Trixie, Hoity Toity hates me because he thinks I killed Photo Finish, when I'm certain that pink mare did, I could've saved Cheerilee's life and I could've prevented Big Macintosh's blindness. All this wouldn't have happened had I been there that day you died."

(Ghost)

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

('Adagio For Strings' by Samuel Barber begins to play as Soarin continues.)

(Soarin)

"I mean, look at this room! This is my past life. I was a Wonderbolt. I was your coltfriend who'd have done anything for you. Now look at me! I'm a mentally disturbed pony losing his sanity with the fact I could've saved my one true love. I'm surrounded by filth! I might as well tear every one of my achievements off the wall and replace them with dirt, mud and Celestia knows what else! I'd prefer to be back when I was a baby. I may not have spent a lot of time with my parents, but it would be a lot better than living in this little slice of Hell!"

(He then picks up a small hammer. The Ghost looks on with shock.)

(Ghost)

"No. Soarin, you're not..."

(Soarin)

"Oh yes I am! My achievements mean nothing to me any more!"

(He swings the hammer and breaks the glass door to his trophy cabinet. He then takes each trophy and either dents them, snaps them in half or throws them against his wall, where they shatter. The Ghost whimpers and jumps at every bit of damage Soarin does to his trophies. Eventually, the Ghost runs up to Soarin and stops him.)

(Ghost)

"Soarin, please stop! You're putting me in pain watching you destroy your livelyhood!"

(Soarin)

"Livelyhood? I don't have a livelyhood anymore!"

(He then takes his certificates and rips them up.)

(Ghost)

"Please Soarin! I beg you! Stop torturing yourself! You couldn't have saved me!"

(Soarin)

"No! I could've saved you. But what did I do? I took your cries for help as simple pains and ignored them. And didn't pay attention to them until it was too late!"

(Soarin falls to his knees, crying. All around him are the ripped up certificates and pieces of broken trophies. After a few seconds, he stops crying and just kneels there in silence. By this point, the music has faded out to complete silence.)

"The fans can never forgive me for this! There's only one way out I suppose."

(He slowly stands up and goes to his desk whilst the Ghost goes up and looks at the broken trophies and ripped ceritificates. During this, voices can be heard over a walkie talkie on the desk.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"So, is he okay?"

(Braeburn)

"Nope. He was really depressed when I spoke to him."

(Shining Armor)

"Why?"

(Braeburn)

"He mentioned losin' his family in an accident."

(Spitfire)

"Yes, I remember that. Now that I think bad to that day, I feel bad for snapping at him."

(Soarin pulls out his flip knife and opens up the blade. He then locks the door.)

(Soarin)

"I'm done guys. I'm sorry but I'm done. I can't take anymore."

(More voices come in over the walkie talkie.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Did you remove anything sharp from his room?"

(Braeburn)

"No. He still has his flip knife of his desk. Should I've took it off him?"

(Zecora)

"Well, we best hope his depression begins to subside, otherwise Soarin may resort to ending it all in suicide."

(Braeburn)

"Wait, suicide?! Oh no!"

(There is then a trample of hooves on the walkie talkie as Soarin kneels down onto his knees.)

(Soarin)

"With this blade, I'm gonna end all my suffering."

(He rolls up his sleave and places the blade over his wrist. It's then Rainbow Dash's Ghost takes notice.)

(Ghost)

"Soarin, what are you doing? Stop!"

(She walks up and sees the blade.)

"No! Do you want evil to triumph over all that's good in this world? I understand that you don't want to kill Pinkamina, but this is going overboard!"

(The door handle twists but the door doesn't open.)

(Spitfire)

"Damn it! He must've locked it again!"

(Celestia)

"Armor, pick the lock again!"

(Shining Armor)

"On it!"

(Braeburn)

"Soarin, don't you dare do anythin' stupid in there!"

(Ghost)

"Your friends still love you! They'll stay by your side!"

(Soarin)

"For how long?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Soarin, please stop what you're doing and think about it for a second!"

(Zecora)

"Exactly! Think of all the fans' hearts you'd break! Taking your life because of somepony else dying will be a big mistake!"

(Ghost)

"Yeah! Listen to Zecora Soarin! You've still got fans! They'll love you, no matter what!"

(Soarin)

"They won't after they find out about what I did to Trixie & Comet Fire."

(Ghost)

"If you're going to kill yourself, you're better off killing Pinkamina to rid the world of one less evil!"

(Soarin just turns to face the Ghost)

(Soarin)

"That's where you're wrong. In order to rid the world of one evil, a pony must become one his or herself. Why bother creating more evil just to get rid of another?"

(The bolt to the door turns and the group bursts in, just as Soarin slits his wrist and falls back.)

(Braeburn)

"NO!"

(Spitfire)

"SOARIN!"

(The lights suddenly cut out.)

(End of Scene 5.)

(End of Act 5.)

**So, that's it everyone. That's 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' for ya.**

**You may think it's a let down but I think it's quite good.**

**Okay fine, I'm lying. It's not yet over.**

**What? Did you really think I was gonna end this story with the main character committing suicide?**

**I'm going to include 3 more scenes, THEN I'm gonna end the story.**

**Hopefully, the last 3 scenes are gonna be better than this for sure.**

**So, stay tuned for the last 3 scenes coming, hopefully some time in Spring.**


	29. Act 6, Scene 1

**Just to let you guys know this scene will contain a small bit of SoarinFire, FlutterMac and a tiny bit of Soarburn.**

**Oh, and Doctor Good Will is another OC for the play.**

(The stage is completely dark and silent. After a few seconds, the sounds of a heart monitor and a ventilator can be heard. A spotlight shines down on Soarin, lying limply on a hospital bed with his eyes closed, as 'It's Hard To Say Goodbye' from Act 4, Scene 3 plays. Soarin's wrist has a bandage going around it where he slit it. He also has a mask over his mouth and nose. There is also the sound of heavy rain and thunder in the background. After a few seconds, Spitfire and Braeburn walk into the spotlight, Spitfire having tears in her eyes.)

(Braeburn)

"I never thought there'd come a day where I'd see a Wonderbolt so, broken."

(After Braeburn says this, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle & Princess Celestia walk into the spotlight as well. The stage lights up slightly to reveal a curtain going around Soarin's bed, not clearly showing any other hospital beds.)

(Spitfire)

"Can't believe the death of Rainbow Dash has led up to this. Never in a million years would I have thought Soarin would try and kill himself over this."

(Fluttershy)

"None of us did."

(Applejack)

"Yeah. But look on the bright side, his wounds would've healed given a couple of days."

(Rarity)

"We all must be thankful that they weren't deep enough to kill him."

(Braeburn)

"Ya know, I kinda feel bad for leavin' him alone."

(Everypony looks at him.)

(Spike)

"What do you mean?"

(Braeburn)

"Before Soarin slit his wrist, I told him I'd be there for him if he was in any kind of trouble. I then left him to talk to the others. It wasn't until Zecora mentioned suicide that I realised what he might've been doin' whilst I was gone."

(Braeburn begins to cry.)

"I told him I'd be there for him. I told him I'd never let anypony get between our friendship. In fact, I didn't just tell him, I promised him I'd be there for him. And I broke that promise within 5 minutes of makin' it!"

(Braeburn turns around and Applejack hugs him.)

(Applejack)

"It's alright Braeburn. We understand."

(Braeburn)

(Crying) "I should've stayed with him."

(Princess Celestia)

"It wasn't your fault Braeburn. We should've all known this was bound to happen to Soarin at one point."

(Rarity)

"Exactly Princess. There was no way of telling when he was going to resort to self-harm and if he was."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I empathise with him dearly. I've honestly never fell in love with anypony, but now that I've seen Soarin's state, I can see how much it hurts when that special somepony is gone."

(Nurse Redheart walks in along with a male pony doctor. This doctor has purple eyes, pegasus wings and a magenta coat. His cutie mark is a green medical cross.)

(Doctor)

"Is everypony here alright? Nurse Redheart told me about what happened to Soarin."

(Spitfire)

"Yes Doctor Good Will, we're okay. Just a little bit shaken from his suicide attempt."

(Doctor Good Will)

"Yes. I'm sure a lot of his fans will be after they hear about this. I know some of the patients were when word spread that he came into Ponyville Hospital 3 days ago. You know, I was a massive fan of the Wonderbolts. I don't know how I got over them so quickly. I guess I grew out of them or something."

(Nurse Sweetheart walks in as Doctor Good Will finishes speaking as Braeburn lets go of Applejack.)

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"I got the results back. Scootaloo's wounds will heal soon. The nails were easy to remove in surgery, but she just needs to lie down for a few more hours."

(Sweetie Belle)

"What about Apple Bloom?"

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"A different story. We found holding this rag on the wound."

(She holds up a dirty cloth.)

"We took it off her and tried to give her clean bandages, but the rag had infected the wound and within a few hours, it spread around her body."

(Doctor Good Will)

"But, she's a filly..."

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"And because of that, she didn't survive. She died earlier this evening."

(Sweetie Belle's eyes go wide.)

(Sweetie Belle)

"No! No! That can't be!"

(Doctor Good Will)

"Has the Apple Family been notified?"

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"The parents have, but Applejack & Big Macintosh haven't."

(Applejack perks up.)

(Applejack)

"What's that about Apple Bloom?"

(Doctor Good Will sighs and walks over to Applejack.)

(Doctor Good Will)

"Applejack, there is something you and your brother must know."

(He pulls back a curtain surrounding a bed on the right of Soarin's to reveal Big Macintosh, now with a bandage going over his eyes. Next to his bed is a window that shows stormy weather outside. A clock next to the window reads 10:55PM.)

(Big Macintosh)

"Huh? Who's there?"

(Doctor Good Will)

"Macintosh, this is Doctor Good Will. Can you hear me?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Eeyup."

(Doctor Good Will)

"I'm hear to share some news about your little sister."

(Big Macintosh)

"Apple Bloom?! Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

(Applejack)

"Yeah, where is Apple Bloom?"

(Doctor Good Will)

"I'm afraid, your little sister used a dirty rag to try and heal her wound."

(Applejack)

(Pause) "And?"

(Doctor Good Will)

"And her wound got infected, and she..."

(Doctor Good Will pauses before sighing and continuing)

"She didn't survive her infection."

(Applejack)

"Huh?!"

(Big Macintosh)

"What?!"

(Doctor Good Will)

"I'm sorry, but your little sister died from her wounds earlier this evening."

(Applejack pauses before giving a nervous laugh.)

(Applejack)

"Ya jokin' right? I mean, Apple Bloom is a trickster and I'm guessin' she asked ya to tell us that she died so she can prank us."

(Doctor Good Will)

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm not joking."

(Applejack's lip begins to quiver. She then walks to a near-by chair and sits in it. She places her face in her hooves before beginning to cry.)

(Applejack)

"Why? Why did it have to be like this? She's just a filly! She's too young to end up dead!"

(Princess Celestia walks up to Applejack and lends her a hoof.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Applejack, I'm sorry about your sister. If you wish, I can let you stay at Canterlot with me and Princess Luna until you feel better."

(Applejack looks up from her hooves and at Celestia.)

(Applejack)

"Please Princess Celestia. I'd be honoured."

(Applejack stands up and walks out with Princess Celestia.)

(Celestia)

"Spike, I'll need you for a few minutes to write a letter to Princess Luna."

(Spike)

"Yes your majesty."

(Spike pulls out a pen and paper from hammerspace and begins writing. As Celestia walks offstage, her dialogue fades out.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Dear Princess Luna, due to the rather unfortunate events that have been happening around Ponyville recently..."

(Rarity)

"You know, I don't feel rather safe anymore now that I know a serial killer is among us. Come on Sweetie Belle. We best get back home, pack our things and move back to Manehatten with our parents. It'll take some time to get used to, but we may be able to come back to Ponyville in 3, 4 or maybe 5 years."

(Sweetie Belle)

"Awesome! I can't wait to see mommy and daddy again!"

(The two leave, Rarity in more of a hurry.)

(Nurse Redheart)

"Okay everypony, I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave this room. We must let Soarin & Big Macintosh get some sleep."

(Fluttershy walks up to Big Macintosh)

(Fluttershy)

"Get well soon Mac."

(She leans in and kisses him on the lips. After this, everypony leaves but Braeburn and Spitfire, who stay beside Soarin's bed.)

(Spitfire)

(Tearfully) "Goodbye Soarin."

(She then removes Soarin's mask before kissing him on the lips. After 5 seconds, she pulls away and begins to walk out with Braeburn.)

(Braeburn)

"Wait."

(Braeburn suddenly turns back, runs back to Soarin's bed and kisses him, holding it only for 2 seconds before parting with him. He then places the mask back onto Soarin's mouth and nose before walking beside Spitfire.)

(Spitfire)

"Didn't you say you were in a relationship with somepony at Apploosa?"

(Braeburn)

"Yeah. But if a mare can kiss his friend who's a colt goodbye, why can't another colt do the same?"

(The music ends as Braeburn and Spitfire leave the stage, Braeburn unintentionally leaving his hat behind on the chair without him noticing. As soon as they are gone, Soarin wakes up and removes his mask.)

(Soarin)

"Huh? I'm alive?"

(Soarin sighs before falling back onto his bed.)

"Why do these things keep torturing me? I should be dead by now!"

(Big Macintosh)

"Don't be ridiculous Soarin! Your fans'll miss ya if ya died."

(Soarin touches his lip.)

(Soarin)

"Somepony else kissed me. It didn't feel like Dashie's lips. Did somepony else kiss me whilst I was blacked out?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Eeyup. Spitfire kissed ya first and then Braeburn came back to your bedside and kissed ya also."

(Soarin)

"Wow."

(He touches his lip again.)

"I really didn't know those two felt that way about me."

(Voice)

"Pst! Hey!"

(The curtain next to Soarin's bed is pulled, revealing Scootaloo lying in the hospital bed, wearing a cast that has dried blood on the stomach area.)

"Is that really you?"

(Soarin)

"Do I know you?"

(Scootaloo)

"I'm Scootaloo. Don't you remember the autographed napkins? The first time we all saw Rainbow Dash mutilated? And when me, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle all saw you kill Trixie?"

(Big Macintosh)

"So it WAS you that killed Trixie? Wow. Ya think ya know somepony nowadays."

(Soarin)

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER!"

(He pauses and calms down.)

"Look. I pushed Trixie away from Scootaloo and her friends because I thought she was trying to hurt her. After she got herself together, she started attacking me because, according to her, nopony gets in the way of her business. And before I knew it, I accidently tripped her up, slamming her head against some random pipe and breaking her neck. I'd bring her back to the living world if I could. I tried hiding the body in the Everfree Forest, but Zecora must've found the body and alerted the Royal Guards about it."

(Scootaloo)

"Honestly Soarin, I kinda wish I was dead right now. Because I feel so guilty for aiding Pinkamina in all her crimes, murdering Ms. Cheerilee and blinding Big Macintosh."

(Voice)

"Don't feel guilty."

(A mare wearing a big black hood walks onstage. She pulls down her hood to reveal herself to be Pinakmina as the scary music from Act 4, Scene 1 begins to play.)

(Scootaloo)

"Pinkamina Diane Pie!"

(Pinkamina)

"Quiet filly! Your puny little mind cannot grasp what I've been doing to simple pony folk like you since you quit."

(Big Macintosh)

"Somepony's gonna find out about this! They have ya recorded on security!"

(Pinkamina looks up at a security camera focused on her. She grabs the chair Applejack was sitting on, climbs onto it and with a scalpel, cuts the wire to the camera.)

(Pinkamina)

(Whilst climbing down) "Not any more. But that's not why I'm here."

(Pinkamina walks over to Soarin's bed.)

"Ya know Soarin, if you think about it, you and I really aren't so different with our little murders we both have shared."

(Soarin)

"I'm not like you Pinkamina. I'm a Wonderbolt, you're a murderer."

(Pinkamina)

"Correction: WAS a Wonderbolt. Your fans think nothing of you now. Nopony cares about since they found out it was you that killed Trixie. I made my presence known throughout Ponyville, you've made your presence known for a short time. Your 15 minutes of fame came and went. Mine are at its highest, something you could never accomplish in your lifetime!"

(Soarin)

"You're not famous, you're just a nutcase that thinks she is."

(Pinkamina sighs, takes the chair and sits down next to Soarin's bed.)

"You put me through Hell with Dashie dying. Maybe I had that coming for being so full of pride that I ended up letting the world know with my relationship. But what has everypony else done to deserve their fates? Photo Finish? Cheerilee? Big Macintosh? What have they done to you?!"

(Pinkamina)

"They didn't do a thing. Except for Big Mac. He was threatening to tell somepony about my little game with Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Cheerilee. But I digress."

(She then grabs Soarin's throat and turns it so Soarin faces her.)

"I could kill you right here, right now. Your little fame doesn't mean a thing to me right now. What difference will it make if you were dead?"

(Soarin)

"Go ahead. Finish me off. I'm too weak to fight back. You've got the chance."

(Pinkamina)

"I don't see why I should. After your wounds heal, they'll lock you up in the Ponyville Asylum for the Mentally Handicapped Ponies. Everypony thinks YOU'RE the nutcase, not me. I'll be Jack The Ripper on Ponyville. Authorities can never catch me, and never will."

(She stands up as the music fades out.)

"However, I will kill somepony in this room right here, right now. You 3 all have a choice. Only two shall live to see another day though. You can choose."

(She points the scalpel at each pony when she mentions their names.)

"Either you Mac, you Soarin, you Scootaloo. One won't come out alive."

(She points the scalpel at Scootaloo.)

"You! Give me a reason why I shouldn't have your throat!"

(Scootaloo)

"Please spare me! I'm just a filly! I've got so much more growing up to do!"

(Pinkamina)

"Fair enough."

(She points the scalpel at Soarin.)

"Soarin, same question."

(Soarin)

"I may have lost a large majority of my fans, but I won't let my friends suffer knowing their friend is dead."

(Pinkamina)

"Very well."

(She points the scalpel at Big Macintosh.)

"What do you have to say Mac?"

(Big Macintosh)

"Guys please! I have mah sister Applejack an' mah cousin Braeburn. I can't let them go on livin' without their cousin an' big brother!"

(Pinkamina)

"5 seconds to decide or I'll kill you all!"

(Big Macintosh)

"Oh for cryin' out, okay fine! Kill me! Ya blinded me a few days back! Do it! Finish me off!"

(Pinkamina walks up to Big Macintosh's bed and pulls the plug on Big Macintosh's heart monitor. She then stabs him in the stomach before slitting his throat with the scalpel. Pinkamina then places the scalpel into Big Mac's hoof, making it look like a suicide. She then walks over to Scootaloo.)

(Pinkamina)

"Let me now tell you. Everything that has happened tonight, shall now haunt you for the rest of your life."

(She then walks to Soarin's bed.)

"And as for you Soarin, I hope you feel better soon. But when you do, and when you get released from the asylum in 10 years time or so, you'll see this cutie mark again."

(She holds up Rainbow Dash's severed cutie mark to Soarin.)

"And when you do, just try and find me. I'll be gone by then. I'll be just like a ghost. I'll be here for now, but when you're ready to fight me..."

(She whispers the next line into Soarin's ear.)

"I'll be gone."

(She then opens the window, goes out of it and then closes the window before disappearing offstage. After a few seconds, Braeburn walks back onto the stage.)

(Braeburn)

"Sorry Scootaloo. Forgot mah hat."

(He picks it up and turns back. He notices Soarin awake.)

"Oh Soarin! You're awake! Are ya feelin' better?"

(Soarin)

"Yeah. Why would it concern you?"

(Braeburn)

"Why would it concern - why would it concern me? Soarin, I'm worried about you and your condition, psychically and mentally. Spitfire and your fans are also worried. Even Hoity Toity's concerned."

(Soarin)

"Concerned? Hoity Toity hates me. He thinks I killed Photo Finish."

(Braeburn)

"DID hate you and DID think that. But the evidence proves you didn't do it. You're innocent. He's over at Canterlot, but he asked me to tell you that he's sorry about all the things he did and said to you."

(Soarin)

"Tell him I forgive him. I'd probably do the same thing if I was under that amount of grief."

(Braeburn)

"And I'm sorry too."

(Soarin)

"You're sorry? For what?"

(Braeburn)

"For breaking that promise that I'd stay with you no matter what."

(Soarin)

"No. Don't be sorry Braeburn. It was my fault. I tried to commit suicide. I felt that depressed."

(Braeburn's eyes start watering.)

"Oh Braeburn! Please don't cry over it. If you start crying, I'm gonna start crying too."

(Braeburn begins to cry.)

"Oh come here."

(He pulls Braeburn into a hug as he cries into his shoulder.)

(Scootaloo)

"I'm sorry for all that's happened to you too Soarin."

(Rainbow Dash's ghost appears next to Scootaloo's bed.)

(Soarin)

"Dashie's with us."

(Braeburn breaks from Soarin before speaking.)

(Braeburn)

"How much longer are ya gonna keep this Dashie charade-?"

(He notices the Ghost and jumps back, startled.)

"Y-You're real!"

(Ghost)

"Was real this whole time."

(Soarin)

"Wait, you can see her now Braeburn."

(Braeburn)

(Nodding head) "Uh-huh!"

(The Ghost walks over to Braeburn and Scootaloo takes notice.)

(Scootaloo)

"Whoa! Rainbow Dash, is that you?"

(Ghost)

"Yeah. Just like before I died."

(Braeburn)

"Why do you come into our vision now when we couldn't before?"

(Ghost)

"Because I felt you weren't ready to know the truth yet. But seeing what's happened to Soarin, I best explain. You see, that 'accident' at Sugarcube Corner the day I died, wasn't an accident. I was murdered by Pinkamina Diane Pie."

(Braeburn)

"Pinkie Pie?"

(Ghost)

"No. Pinkie Pie and Pinkamina Diane Pie are two seperate ponies in one body. Pinkie Pie is her carefree, party-loving self. Pinkamina Diane Pie on the other hand, is a cold-blooded psychopath. A few years after Pinkie Pie got her cutie mark, Pinkamina escaped from the clutches of her mind, took her over and made her kill her family. Realising what she did, she ran away to Ponyville to start a new life. She had multiple events where Pinkamina tried to control her, but she always managed to hold it back. The closest she got to complete control was when me and my friends threw that suprise birthday party for her a few years ago. Now, only 2 years later, Pinkamina seems to have taken so much of Pinkie Pie in, that she's managed to split herself from Pinkie Pie. As a result, Pinkamina killed me. When Pinkie Pie tried to stop her, she killed her too. She killed an awful lot of ponyfolk, and some others. Gilda, Photo Finish, Cheerilee, Big Macintosh. They were all killed by Pinkamina."

(The Ghost points at Big Macintosh's corpse on the hospital bed when mentioning him. Braeburn looks at it as she finishes. Afterwards, he looks back in shock.)

(Braeburn)

"Oh mah stars! What is wrong with this mare?!"

(Ghost)

"Nothing wrong with her. She's just turning murder into a hobby. Which, as you know, shouldn't be! That's why I need your help."

(Soarin)

"Dashie please! I don't want Braeburn to go through the same problems I did!"

(The Ghost pauses and then turns to face Soarin.)

(Ghost)

"Don't worry Soarin. It won't be like that."

(She turns back to face Braeburn. She then holds up a videotape.)

"What I need you to do is show this videotape to as many ponies as possible. It contains what really happened at Sugarcube Corner that day. I'll be impressed if you somehow showed this to everypony in Equestria."

(He takes the videotape.)

(Braeburn)

"Thanks. I will tell everypony about this. But what about Soarin?"

(Ghost)

"Soarin? Are you okay?"

(Soarin)

"Enough's enough. I want to finish the job!"

(He tries to stand up but groans in pain and lies back down.)

"But I'm too weak to fight Pinkamina."

(Ghost)

"Alright. There's one tactic I haven't tried yet. But here goes nothing."

(She snaps her fingers and the stage does dark with a red light shining on Soarin's bed.)

(Soarin)

"Uhh? Dashie? What's going on?"

(The bloody ghosts of Pinkie Pie's Family appear. They all have massive stab wounds in their stomachs that are bleeding profusely. When they speak, their voices echo, as do the other ghost's voices do.)

(Mother's Ghost)

"Help us Soarin!"

(Father's Ghost)

"Please save Equestria by killing Pinkamina!"

(They disappear and Gilda appears. She has blood dripping from the back of her head and a live parasprite in her rotting throat.)

(Gilda's Ghost)

"Help me Soarin! Pinkie's gone mad!"

(She disappears also, being replaced with Photo Finish. Her dress is tattered and ripped, her mane is bloody and her glasses are broken. She also has a massive scar going along her neck where she was strangled.)

(Photo Finish's Ghost)

"Why didn't you save me Soarin? You could've helped us all!"

(Photo Finish disappears.)

(Soarin)

"I had no clue you were being killed! Even if I did, I couldn't have helped you!"

(Cheerilee's ghost appears. She has multiple stab wounds in her body of various sizes. They all have large amounts of blood pouring out of them.)

(Cheerilee's Ghost)

"Why? Why didn't you help us Soarin?"

(Along side her, Apple Bloom appears. Her wound looks infected and her face is slightly rotten.)

(Apple Bloom)

"You could've saved us all! But you left us all to die."

(The Ghosts all return.)

(All)

"You did this to us. It's your fault."

(Soarin)

"No! It's not my fault! I couldn't have saved you all!"

(All)

"Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." (Repeats)

(Soarin)

(Crying) "Oh my Goddess, stop! Please! Make it stop!"

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost also appears.)

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost)

"You could've saved me Soarin. I thought you loved me."

(Soarin)

"I do! I do love you Dashie!"

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost)

"Then why didn't you save me? It's all your fault"

(Soarin)

"No."

(All Ghosts)

"Your fault."

(Soarin)

"No!"

(All Ghosts)

"Your fault!"

(Soarin)

(Screaming) "NO!"

(He inhales suddenly, clutches his chest and then falls limp. The lights go out and after a few seconds, the lights go back on. The ghosts are gone, except Rainbow Dash. Soarin is lying limp on his hospital bed, his forearm dangling over the edge of the bed, as his heart monitor makes a flatline. Braeburn looks horrified.)

(Braeburn)

"DASHIE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

(Scootaloo)

"Soarin? Soarin! No!"

(Braeburn tries to shake Soarin awake.)

(Braeburn)

"Wake up Soarin! Come on! Wake up!"

(The Ghost pulls him away.)

(Ghost)

"Trust me on this Braeburn."

(Braeburn turns to face her, tears in his eyes.)

(Braeburn)

"Trust you?! You just gave my friend a heart attack! You monster!"

(Ghost)

"He'll come back! Just trust me! Now hide! This is gonna get ugly! And Scootaloo, keep quiet no matter what."

(She pushes him near Scootaloo's bed and pulls the curtain until Scootaloo's bed is completely surrounded. Doctor Good Will, Nurse Sweetheart and Nurse Redheart run in.)

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"Doctor! We've got a flatline on Soarin!"

(Doctor Good Will)

"Somepony get a defibrillator in here!"

(Another doctor arrives with a defibrillator unit before quickly running out. Doctor Good Will grabs them, charges them and places them on Soarin's chest.)

"Clear!"

(He shocks Soarin, who doesn't respond.)

(Unit)

"Shock delivered."

(Nurse Sweetheart)

"Not getting a pulse."

(Doctor Good Will)

"Charging!"

(He charges and repeats the process.)

"Clear!"

(He shocks Soarin once again.)

(Unit)

"Shock delivered."

(Nurse Redheart)

"Nothing."

(Doctor Good Will)

"One more shock! Charging!"

(He charges the unit and places them onto Soarin's chest once more.)

"Clear!"

(He shocks him.)

(Unit)

"Shock delivered."

(Nurse Redheart)

"We've got nothing. He must've passed on. Get somepony to inform friends and family."

(Doctor Good Will)

"Will do."

(He goes to a near-by phone and presses a number in. Whilst nopony watches, Soarin slowly sits up whilst the music from Act 5, Scene 2 begins to play.)

"Hello Nurse Strong Heart? Can you please phone up the friends and family of Soarin please and let them know that Soarin has died?"

(Soarin)

(Singing the same way as the previous scene) "Giggle at the ghostly, Guffaw at the grossly, Crack up at the creepy..."

(Doctor Good Will and the nurses hear this and turn around to see Soarin.)

(Doctor Good Will)

"Um, cancel that Nurse Strong Heart. Soarin just woke up."

(He hangs up the phone.)

"Okay Soarin, let's just get you lying down. You need your rest."

(Soarin)

"I'm fine. Just, peachy."

(Doctor Good Will)

"That's not our concern. We need you to rest for tonight and maybe we'll let you go tomorrow morning."

(He goes to put a hoof on Soarin's shoulder, but he shakes it off.)

(Soarin)

"No really. I'm fine. I can leave this place by myself."

(Soarin disconnects himself from the hospital equipment and stands up.)

(Doctor Good Will)

"Whoa whoa whoa Soarin. Just lie back down. We need to give your wounds time to heal."

(He tries to move forward, but Soarin grabs the scalpel from Big Macintosh's hoof and holds it out at Doctor Good Will.)

(Soarin)

"You stay back or I swear to Goddess I will kill you!"

(Doctor Good Will)

"Soarin, just calm down."

(Soarin)

"Don't tell me to be calm."

(He grabs Doctor Good Will's wrists and holds up the scalpel.)

(Doctor Good Will)

"Soarin! You wouldn't dare!"

(Soarin spins the blade in his hand so the blade points down at Doctor Good Will.)

"Please don't do this Soarin! I have a wife and fillies at home!"

(Soarin lowers the scalpel as the music fades out.)

(Soarin)

"You're right. I shouldn't do this."

(He lets Doctor Good Will go.)

(Doctor Good Will)

"That's it Soarin. Take a minute, calm yourself down."

(Soarin turns away from Doctor Good Will and pauses for a few seconds before speaking.)

(Soarin)

"Okay, I'm calm now."

(Doctor Good Will)

"Good."

(Soarin suddenly turns around with an insane smile on his face.)

(Soarin)

"Psyche!"

(With a series of violin screeches, he stabs Doctor Good Will with the scalpel in the stomach multiple times before kicking him back. He loses his footing and falls against the window, which breaks and causes him to fall to his presumable death. Nurse Sweetheart tries to run out, but Soarin notices her, drops the scalpel and snatches a pillow from Big Macintosh's bed and smothers her to death with it. He then turns around and looks at Nurse Redheart, who's cowering in a corner terrified. He picks up his scalpel and slowly walks towards her.)

(Singing) "Whoop it up with the weepy, Chortle at the kooky, Snortle at the spooky."

(He begins to laugh hysterically and insanely as he begins to raise the scalpel. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's Ghost peaks out and sees what's going on.)

(Ghost)

"SOARIN STOP!"

(He stops.)

"Wait one minute. Enough killing! Don't make yourself as bad as Pinkamina! You want revenge! Don't take it out on innocent ponies!"

(Soarin)

"Sorry Dashie, but times have changed. We've all got to unleash our inner evil to stop another."

(Ghost)

"Don't kill Nurse Redheart! Do something else, but please! Don't kill her!"

(Soarin points to the chair.)

(Soarin)

"Sit down in that chair."

(Nurse Redheart does as she's told. Soarin then finds a band of first-aid tape and ties her to the chair. He then places a piece over her mouth.)

"Now, if you so much as utter a word to anypony else, I'll come back for you and finish you off! Do you understand?"

(Nurse Redheart, tearing up, nods. He then stands up and pulls the curtain to reveal Braeburn and Scootaloo. Scootaloo screams upon seeing him.)

(Scootaloo)

"No! Please don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

(Soarin)

"I'm not kill either of you. I just want Braeburn to remember his objective."

(Braeburn)

"I will."

(Soarin is about to leave, but Braeburn stops him.)

"Wait. Don't ya think the Royal Guard should sort this whole thing out? Don't ya think ya done enough damage already?"

(Soarin)

"Normally, I would. But Pinkamina won't go down without a fight. And you could say I have done enough damage, but now it's time to fight fire with fire. No more messing around. All these events have led up to this. Pinkamina Diane Pie is done for. This was once a killing spree made by a mentally insane pink pony. But now, it's personal."

(He walks offstage as the lights fade out.)

(End of Scene 1.)

**Okay, so Soarin's lost complete control of his sanity and is now, like Pinkamina, a murderer. You guys like where I'm going?**

**Anyway, just two more scenes and I'll be done with 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' for good! :)**


	30. Act 6, Scene 2

**Well, ladies and gentlemen, the 2nd of March was the day that last year, I uploaded the first chapter of 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' so you know what that means!**

**Well, you know what that means if you look at the date of this chapter's release!**

**I've now officially worked on this story for one WHOLE YEAR!**

**Oh, and my 17th birthday is coming up on the 19th.**

(A small portion of the stage lights up to reveal Princess Celestia standing behind a small wooden stage. She seems to getting ready to address the crowd about something. By her side is Shining Armor.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Okay, I'm ready."

(Shining Armor)

"Remember Princess Celestia, you're talking to everypony in Ponyville. Guarantee you might have some Wonderbolt fans amongst the crowd. If anypony makes a move to hurt anypony, I'll stay by your side."

(Princess Celestia)

"Thank you Shining Armor."

(Princess Luna walks onto the stage to talk to her sister.)

(Princess Luna)

"My sister, they're ready."

(Princess Celestia)

"Good."

(Princess Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor walk onto the stage set up. The lights illuminate the rest of the stage, showing millions of ponies in a very large crowd standing in front of it, talking amongst themselves. Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Dr. Whooves, Derpy, Zecora, Hoity Toity and other memorable background ponies can be seen among the crowd. She stands in front of a podium before clearing her throat before speaking.)

(Princess Celestia)

"May I please have everypony's attention?"

(Everypony talking quickly fades into silence as they all look towards the stage where Princess Celestia stands.)

"As I'm sure you're all aware, Wonderbolt co-captain Soarin tried to commit suicide a couple nights ago by slitting his wrists. For those who are unaware of what's been happening recently, I'll give you a quick update. It all started a couple of weeks ago when Rainbow Dash, winner of the 2011 Young Flyers Competition and head weatherpony in the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation, died after a severe accident at Sugarcube Corner. He's been seriously depressed, neglected his personal mental health, abandoned all forms of tidiness in his room and appearence and just seconds before slitting his wrists, destroyed his trophies and certificates. But the most shocking thing to come out of this is that he killed two other ponies: Comet Fire, another Wonderbolt, and Trixie, the latter he stated was an accident. But that's not the only strange thing that's occured around here. Over the past few months leading up to Rainbow Dash's death, there had been reports of various ponies disappearing off the streets, especially between 8PM & 3AM. A griffon named Gilda was the first. Unfortunately, where they were last seen, there was no evidence what so ever, so until further evidence is proved, we have no other choice but to place Soarin as a suspect to these disappearences. Speaking of Soarin, this is both some good news and some bad news about him."

(Everypony glances at one another, wondering what this news is, before turning back to Princess Celestia to hear them.)

"The good news is that Soarin hasn't died from his injuries and is currently being treated at Ponyville Hospital."

(All Wonderbolt fans in the crowd breath a sigh of relief.)

"The bad news is we have declared Soarin to be mentally insane. So after his wounds have healed, we'll need to send him to the Ponyville Asylum For The Mentally Unwell until he recovers, however long it takes. Based on previous accounts, ponies that are in the same state as Soarin's are usually mentally healed after a time period between 5 to 10 years."

(As Princess Celestia speaks, Braeburn can be seen pushing through the crowd.)

"So everypony, until the day comes in which Soarin gets better in the head, I'm afraid the Wonderbolts will have to-."

(Braeburn)

(Simultaneously) "Sorry. / 'cuse me. / Pardon. / Important message comin' through."

(Eventually, Braeburn makes it up to the stairs up onto the stage, but before he can climb up them, a royal guard stops him. As the following conversation takes place, Celestia begins to notice.)

(Royal Guard)

"Halt! Nopony is allowed onto the stage at this time!"

(Braeburn)

"Ya don't understand. This is mighty important the Princess knows this!"

(Royal Guard)

"Sorry sir, but nopony is allowed to talk to the Princess at this time. Wait until the speech is over."

(Braeburn)

"This is seriously important! It can't wait until the speech ends!"

(Royal Guard)

"Sir, it is against Princess Celestia's orders to allow anypony onto the stage during her speech."

(Princess Celestia)

"Royal guard, I believe Braeburn would like to say a few words."

(The Royal guard looks at Princess Celestia and then back at Braeburn before allowing him to step onto the stage. Princess Luna then walks up to Princess Celestia.)

(Princess Luna)

(Quietly to Celestia) "My sister, I thought thou said-."

(She stops and thinks about what she's saying before speaking again.)

"I mean, I thought you said you didn't want interruptions tonight."

(Princess Celestia)

(Quietly to Luna) "This isn't an interruption. I believe Braeburn would like to say a few words on Soarin's behalf."

(Princess Celestia steps away from the podium so Braeburn can take her place.)

(Braeburn)

"Thank you Princess Celestia for allowing me to take this time."

(He clears his throat.)

"Right now, I understand how much Soarin meant an awful lot to us. I mean, we've got fans among us, some of us more hardcore than others. Regardless whether ya like 'em or not, the Wonderbolts have left a massive impression on us all. As upset as I am to hear the Wonderbolts are now disbandin' because of Soarin, that's not why I came up here tonight. I came here to let you know about something about Rainbow Dash's death, the one event that started this here whole thing. Well, the accident at Sugarcube Corner that caused Rainbow Dash to pass away..."

(He looks around at everypony, including Princess Celestia, Luna & Shining Armor, before he breaths in through his nostrils, standing on his hindlegs, raising a forehoof and slamming it down onto the podium before speaking.)

(Raising his voice) "WASN'T AN ACCIDENT AT ALL!"

(Everypony gasps in shock. Princess Celestia & Princess Luna turn towards him in shock also.)

"There was no accident at Sugarcube Corner! All those mutilations that occured to Rainbow Dash? They were pony-made! Somepony murdered her! Cut her up and when Soarin went to check on her, that somepony left her for DEAD! He wanted to tell us the truth! But he knew we'd be blind to it!"

(Princess Luna takes a step forward.)

(Princess Luna)

"Okay uh thank you Braeburn. I think Princess Celestia would like to continue her speech for tonight."

(When she places her hoof onto his shoulder, he turns to face her.)

(Braeburn)

"You're blind to it too! He could've told the royal guard about all this and they wouldn't have believed him! Because THEY, just like YOU, are too stuck up in your own little royalty so much, that they don't even care about his mental health! Nor do they care about anypony else!"

(Princess Luna)

"I'll have you know that my sister and I care very much about our fellow ponies!"

(Braeburn)

"Oh of course! You DO care about your fellow ponies! That's what you tell everypony! Well tell me Princess Luna, if you care so much about your fellow ponies, WHY DO YOU LET THINGS LIKE WHAT HAPPENED AT SUGARCUBE CORNER ON THE DAY OF RAINBOW DASH'S DEATH HAPPEN?! HUH?!"

(Princess Luna)

"Guards! Arrest this pony and remove him from this stage!"

(The royal guard move to arrest Braeburn, but Princess Celestia steps forward.)

(Princess Celestia)

"No Princess Luna. Let him speak. I believe he has a point. Braeburn, tell us. What really happened at Sugarcube Corner on the day of Rainbow Dash's death?"

(Braeburn seems to have calmed by this point.)

(Braeburn)

"Thank you Princess Celestia for understanding. But regardless! On the day of Rainbow Dash's death, Rainbow Dash herself walked into Sugarcube Corner to meet up with her friend Pinkie Pie. Upon entering, she was drugged, brought into the cellar and mutilated. Not by Pinkie Pie however, but rather by Pinkamina Diane Pie."

(Princess Luna)

"Aren't those mares the same pony?"

(Braeburn)

"Wrong Princess Luna! Wrong! It's an easy mistake to make. Pinkamina was her REAL self. She is a sadistic murderer, a bad influence on everypony around her and is possibly, worse than Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra all combined! Does that sound like Pinkie Pie to you?"

(Princess Luna)

"Well no. From what Twilight Sparkle, her friends and Princess Celestia has told me, and from personal experience with her, she throws parties for her friends, is talkative and a really nice mare to be around."

(Braeburn)

"Whilst that's true what you said about Pinkie Pie, she's deceased also. Pinkamina broke out of her sanity somehow and killed Rainbow Dash. When Pinkie Pie tried to stop Pinkamina, she killed her too."

(There is then a pause. It isn't long until Princess Luna speaks.)

(Princess Luna)

"Okay, so if this really is true, how come there is no evidence to support all this?"

(Braeburn)

"Because she was careful at the scenes of her crimes. She'd commit them then either hide or destroy all evidence surrounding her. Now I don't have proof that she was responsible for the disappearences, but I DO have proof she killed Rainbow Dash."

(He holds up a video tape as Scootaloo tries to bring up a television with a VCR machine beneath it.)

"On one of her birthdays, Pinkie Pie was given an old VCR camera as a present from Cranky Doodle, another friend of hers. This tape was once 1 or 2 episodes of a fillies' show she used to watch. But then, she decided to record Rainbow Dash's grizzly demise over it."

(Scootaloo trips over and Shining Armor helps her up, before helping to get the TV onto the stage. Afterwards, Braeburn places the video tape into the machine. After a few seconds, the picture on the television shows Rainbow Dash bound to a table in a dark room. After a few seconds, Pinkie Pie walks in, her mane straight.)

(Pinkie Pie)

(On video) (Gleefully) "Goodie, you're awake! Now we can get started!"

(Rainbow Dash)

(On video) (Urgently) ""Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!"

(Pinkie Pie)

"Well, duh, that's because you're tied down, That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that."

(Braeburn fasts foward the video.)

(Braeburn)

"I'm just going to cut the chase. So I won't waste your time. If your squeamish, now's the time to look away."

(He stops fast forwarding and plays the video. On the video, Pinkie Pie is holding Gilda's skull, showing it to Rainbow Dash.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Well, that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

(She puts down the skull, goes offscreen and come back with a scalpel. She proceeds to cut off Rainbow Dash's cutie marks. The audience gasps and recoil in horror at the sight of these. Princess Celestia & Princess Luna look horrified. She then proceeds to cut off the wings and begins to hammer her friend's hooves before the video cuts off. When this happens, Braeburn takes the video tape out.)

(Braeburn)

"The battery to the camera ran out, but ya'll get the idea of what I'm talkin' 'bout."

(Everypony is silent in shock. After a few seconds, Princess Celestia speaks.)

(Princess Celestia)

"It's been a long time since we've had a murderer in Ponyville. It may be late to save some ponies, but now's the time we take action before she can harm or kill any more."

(She walks up to the podium.)

"Everypony, if you see Pinkamina Diane Pie, bring her to the Royal Guard. Then, we'll give her a criminal record and banish her to the Moon for a thousand-."

(Princess Luna)

"No Princess Luna. That won't be enough."

(Princess Celestia)

"Won't be enough?"

(Princess Luna)

"No. A thousand years on the Moon won't do a thing to Pinkamina. She'll still be a murderer when she gets back. As controversal as it is, we have no other choice but to bring back..."

(She pauses.)

"Capital punishment."

(Everypony gasps at this.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Capital punishment? Luna, we haven't sentenced anypony to death in centuries. We decided it was too barbaric for our kingdom and outlawed it."

(Princess Luna)

"Yes, but now we don't have much of a choice."

(Princess Celestia)

"But-."

(A tearful Twilight Sparke bursts through the crowd.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"She's kidnapped Spike!"

(Applejack emerges along with Rarity, Sweetie Belle & Fluttershy, enraged.)

(Applejack)

"She murdered mah lil' sister and mah big brother!"

(Scootaloo then perks up.)

(Scootaloo)

"She was the one who put me in Ponyville Hospital."

(Vinyl Scratch walks forward.)

(Vinyl Scratch)

"She broke my turn tables!"

(Everypony glances at her with confused expressions.)

"Oh, I thought we were blaming all our problems on her. Ya know, it just happened so suddenly."

(Octavia pushes her out of the way.)

(Octavia)

"She slaughtered millions of fillies, destroyed our government and ended all forms of civil living in Ponyville as we know it!"

(Princess Celestia)

"Are you being serious? She has?"

(Octavia)

"No Princess Celestia! She hasn't! But are we all just gonna wait around, doing nothing, until eventually, her evil mind plots her to doing so?!"

(Princess Luna turns to face Princess Celestia.)

(Princess Luna)

"Your choice sister."

(Princess Celestia pauses and then sighs in defeat before speaking.)

(Princess Celestia)

"If anypony finds Pinkamina Diane Pie, she will be immediately put to death on the spot."

(The crowd cheers in agreement at this.)

"Braeburn, do you know any possible locations that Pinkamina Diane Pie would be?"

(Braeburn)

"Well, it's possible she might be at Sugarcube Corner, plotting another cruel and heinous plan."

(Princess Celestia)

"In that case, grab whatever weapons you can find. We're going to Sugarcube Corner to finish this psychotic mare off!"

(Everypony cheers at this and splits up to gather weapons. The ponies left are Zecora, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, Braeburn, Hoity Toity, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna & Shining Armor.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Great. We just sent Ponyville into even more chaos than before. I believe Discord would laughing at us from his statue prison watching all this."

(Princess Luna)

"Trust me. It'll all be over by the end of the night."

(Princess Celestia)

"By the way, nopony has told you about Big Macintosh's death Applejack. How did you find out?"

(Applejack)

"Rainbow Dash told me."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"I found Spike was gone when I got back to the Liberary. Rainbow Dash appeared and told Pinkamina kidnapped him."

(Princess Celestia)

"But she's dead. How can somepony who's dead tell somepony else about a demise?"

(Braeburn)

"Ya'll would have to see it in order ta' belive it."

(Shining Armor)

"I'll supervise the mob to make sure nopony goes off causing more trouble."

(Shining Armor walks over to Twilight Sparkle.)

"Don't worry. We'll get Spike. I promise you this."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Thank you BBBFF."

(The two hug before Shining Armor walks offstage.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin's probably on his way to Sugarcube Corner right now. We might find him there."

(Princess Celestia)

"Wasn't he in Ponyville Hospital?"

(Braeburn)

"Not any more he ain't. He lost complete sanity and escaped."

(Princess Celestia)

"We better hope that the mob gets to Pinkamina before Soarin does. Come on sister. Shining Armor may need help supervising the mob."

(Princess Celestia & Princess Luna run off stage.)

(Rarity)

"I wish to stay behind and exact some vengence on that mare myself. Fluttershy, can you look after Sweetie Belle until you get to our parent's house in Manehatten?"

(Fluttershy)

"Certainly. Come on Sweetie Belle. We need to go and catch the train."

(Fluttershy walks offstage with Sweetie Belle and her bags.)

(Zecora)

"It's unsafe to be on the streets whilst chaos begins to roam."

(She then turns and calls offstage to Princess Celestia.)

"Princess Celestia, may I help Applejack on her way home?"

(Princess Celestia)

(Offstage) "She's staying at Canterlot Castle for a few days. You can help her to the train station. That's the quickest way to Canterlot."

(Applejack)

"I don't understand. Big Mac wasn't gonna do anything bad. WHY DID SHE KILL HIM TOO?!"

(Zecora then places her forearm over the back of Applejack's neck as she begins crying.)

(Zecora)

"Don't worry Applejack, I understand your dearest pain. Come along, I'll take you home. Your eyes are beginning to rain."

(Applejack)

(Simultaneously, tearfully) "First Granny Smith, then Apple Bloom and now Big Macintosh. Why has my life become so unfair?"

(After Applejack leaves, Hoity Toity walks up to Braeburn.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Braeburn, do you think Soarin's on his way to Sugarcube Corner as we speak?"

(Braeburn)

"Yes I do Mr. Hoity Toity."

(Hoity Toity)

"We best get going then. If Soarin's not sticking his knives in Pinkamina as we speak yet, he will be eventually."

(Braeburn, Hoity Toity, Twilight Sparkle & Rarity run off stage to Sugarcube Corner.)

(End of Scene 2.)

**Alright folks, just 1 more chapter and I'm done with 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash.'**

**However, don't expect an instant finale next week. My dad's on duty all week and so, I'm not going.**

**Furthermore, I need time to get some ideas together. I want to make this finale the most epic as possible, while at the same time, keeping the Shakespeare element to it.**

**So, stay tuned for this 'Equestrian Tragedy' play's finale!**

**Oh, and as mentioned at the top, my birthday's coming on the 19th! I'm so excited! :)**


	31. Act 6, Scene 3

**Okay everyone, this is the final chapter of 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash'**

**I hope you enjoy it because I would like this chapter to really stick in your heads. I also want this chapter to be a tearjerker just like Act 3, Scenes 5 & 6.**

**BTW, I'm also really flattered by all those people who wished me a happy birthday too. Thank you guys so much! :D**

**Anyway, let's get this final chapter done!**

(A spotlight shines on Pinkamina, her dress bloody, as if she has just killed somepony. She's holding her scalpel in her hoof. She appears to be speaking to somepony in the darkness.)

(Pinkamina)

"And so you see, that right there was when I discovered my pleasure in life was taking the lives of others. Of course, all your numbers came up and I didn't know where to start, so I decided to kill you all one by one in this very room."

(The rest of the stage lights up to the same startling violin screech from Act 3, Scene 5. Afterwards, it shows Spike, Mr. & Mrs. Cake, Iron Will & Berry Punch all strapped down to operating tables that have been tilted up to show each of them to the audience. There is a large selection of torture devices littered around the stage with a big glass panel on the right side of the stage. On the left side is a large furnace, big enough for a pony to stand upright in. The right side of the stage however, is still covered by darkness.)

(Mrs. Cake)

"Where are Pound & Pumpkin Cake?!"

(Berry Punch)

"Somepony help us!"

(Spike)

"Everypony will know about this! You'll be dead when they see you!"

(Pinkamina)

"You know Spike? Maybe I should've left you for dead in that back alleyway I found you in. Maybe, that way I won't have to deal with your complaints about how everypony shall find out about all that I've been doing! Little killjoy!"

(Mr. Cake)

"Pinkie! This is going too far!"

(Pinkamina)

"Oh that's what they all say! 'You've gone too far Pinkie. You need to stop what you're doing. You're getting yourself into trouble!' and so on. Well, I've got a news flash for you all: I don't care! And to answer your question Mrs. Cake, your little babies are fine. Though I can't gurantee they'll make it out alive."

(As she speaks the latter line, she walks over to a near-by glass dome surrounded by a curtain. She lifts up the curtain to reveal a crying Pumpkin & Pound Cake inside. Upon seeing the two crying infants, Mrs. Cake gasps.)

(Mrs. Cake)

"MY BABIES!"

(Pinkamina)

"Shut up!"

(Pinkamina walks up to Mrs. Cake and smacks her.)

(Iron Will)

"Listen you psychotic pink mare! You better release us or else there's gonna be trouble between you and us!"

(Pinkamina places the curtain back over the dome before walking innocently up to Iron Will.)

(Pinkamina)

"So assertive and demanding. That's what I love about you Iron Will. Too bad that won't help you once I'm through with you."

(Spike)

"You don't have the guts!"

(Pinkamina holds up her scalpel to Spike.)

(Pinkamina)

"Wanna bet?!"

(She begins to walk over to Spike, before grabbing his throat.)

(Spike)

"Okay! Nevermind! I take it back! I take it back! Don't kill me! SOMEPONY HELP ME!"

(Voice)

"ENOUGH!"

(Pinkamina stops and looks back towards the darkness. Everypony else does the same as the dark corner of the stage lights up to reveal Soarin in the same states as Act 6, Scene 1 & Act 5, Scenes 2 and 5. He has an enraged look on his face as he glares at Pinkamina. There's also sounds of thunder and bright flashes of lightning outside the windows in the background.)

"I believe you've done enough damage to Ponyville already."

(Pinkamina)

"Soarin, I see you've managed to heal yourself quicker than I thought."

(Soarin)

"Dashie's little guilt trip was all that I needed to die inside just enough so I don't feel guilty for killing you."

(Pinkamina)

"It'll take more than a simple guilt trip to kill me Soarin."

(Soarin)

"You're right. It will. But that guilt trip Rainbow Dash gave to me using YOUR victims was just enough for influence to come all the way over to Sugarcube Corner."

(Pinkamina)

"Whilst I must praise you for your newly found determination, I'm afraid you can't stop me now. Many of Ponyville's occupants are dead, even your precious Dashie!"

(Soarin)

"Don't you play mind games with me young mare! I wouldn't beat anypony normally, but you? I'll be sure to make an exception."

(Pinkamina)

"Oh Soarin. You should've seen Dashie squirm and thrash around in her bonds whilst I slowly cut her away from the living. It feels so good even thinking back to it. The feel of her blood against my coat. The way she tried to break free as I sliced her up like an orange. It was like watching somepony in bondage. If I hadn't been so used to tying up ponies to inflict pain onto their squirming, thriving bodies, I'd say the experience almost turned me on."

(Soarin's face turns from enraged to almost disgusted & shocked.)

(Soarin)

"You know, you're sick in the head."

(Pinkamina)

"Hey! It feels good to ME to put other ponies in pain! I don't care if you think I'm a sick mare or anything like that! But anyway, I'm rambling. As I was saying, Rainbow Dash didn't really taste anything like a rainbow. Disappointing really. She just had that boring old meat taste that every other pony has. And Gilda of course too, but I'm going off tophic. Then there was the sound of her screaming and crying. That felt like heaven to listen to. And don't get me started on the smell. It was lovely to my senses. Who'd have known the smell of rotting flesh, decaying organs and urine would make a perfect smell when put all together."

(Soarin suddenly punches Pinkamina in the muzzle, catching her off guard and knocking her backwards. She hits a lever next to the furnice. This frees the prisoners and they run off the right hand side of the stage, Mrs. Cake picking up Pumpkin & Pound Cake on her way out. Pinkamina slowly stands up before speaking.)

"Seriously Soarin? You're gonna hit me now? You can't hit me, I'm a mare!"

(Soarin)

"Like I said, with you, I'll make an exception."

(Pinkamina)

"If that's the case, then you should know that if I get struck, I'm gonna fight back!"

(She punches Soarin in the muzzle who also falls back. He then gets back up as dramatic music begins to play.)

(**Search 'Dramatic music 2' on Youtube and play it in the background whilst you read this.**)

(Soarin)

"If we must fight to the death, so be it."

(With angered glares in their eyes, Soarin and Pinkamina begin to circle each other.)

"Do you really think I'll let you take my life away from me with such ease? Why don't you do something good for a change, like handing yourself in to the Ponyville Royal Guard?!"

(Pinkamina)

"Ha! Shows what you know! I've let all darkness control me. I've gone numb to everything good. There is no change with me Soarin. Never has, never will."

(She then looks at the scalpel in her hoof.)

"Here's a change: I don't need my scalpel to finish you off!"

(She turns around and throws it towards the furnace where it bounces off it. She then turns back to Soarin.)

"NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

(She charges at Soarin, who dodges her. She stops before spinning round, standing on her hindlegs and swinging a fore hoof at him. This hits Soarin in the jaw. He retaliates with a harsh kick to the stomach before she grabs his mane and socks him in the muzzle. He steps back, stunned before putting a hoof to his nostril before seeing blood on it. Afterwards, he charges at Pinkamina, catching her and running off the right of the stage with her. After they run off stage, the two's shadows can be seen on the backwall as they fight. There are also the sounds of the two grunting and blows landing too. Hoity Toity comes into the scene from the left side of the stage.)

(Hoity Toity)

"Hello? Is somepony down here? I found some secret passage down to the Sugarcube Corner basement and was curious where it led to."

(He sniffs the air and almost gags in disgust.)

"For crying out loud! When was the last time this place was cleaned?! The smell around here is awful!"

(There is then a loud scream from Pinkamina off stage before both her and Soarin crash through the glass panel, startling Hoity Toity. Just like Soarin, Pinkamina's muzzle is bleeding, her face is bloody and her dress has been torn and ripped, although it isn't as bad as Soarin's outfit. Soarin's outfit is almost completely ruined and he also has a black eye. Soarin pins her and repeatedly strikes her face as Hoity Toity speaks.)

"Soarin? Is that you? What the heck are you doing?!"

(Soarin)

"Trying to kill this psychotic mare for taking the one thing in my life that means everything to me!"

(Hoity Toity walks up behind Soarin and tries to pull him off Pinkamina. Eventually, he does so and throws him off her. After he stands back up, Soarin and Pinkamina once again circle each other with Hoity Toity in the middle of the circle.)

"I shall not stand here any longer and let her make more misery on everypony than she already has! My head's held high. Want to bring me down Pinkamina? I dare you to try!"

(Pinkamina)

"Once again, shows what YOU know Soarin! You kept your friends close by, that's no lie, but you should've kept your enemies closer! You never knew when you ran out of bullets and needed to use a knife!"

(Pinkamina smiles evilly before continuing.)

"A wise pony under the name Confucius once said 'Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves'. You should've followed that advise Soarin."

(Soarin turns away from Pinkamina before speaking.)

(Soarin)

(Sharply) "That's where you're wrong! I HAD dug 2 graves. One for you and one for anypony foolish enough to stand in my way. I put Trixie and Comet Fire in one grave, now the other's for you!"

(Hoity Toity)

"Noted, but Soarin, there's another quote you're forgetting: In taking revenge, a pony is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior."

(Soarin)

"And your point is, Toity?"

(Hoity Toity)

(Snaps) "Don't call me-!"

(Hoity Toity stops himself and sighs before continuing. As he speaks, Pinkamina walks around and opens up the furnace to reveal flames pouring out of it.)

"My point is, Soarin, that if you kill Pinkamina, you prove to everypony that you're just as bad as her. You won't be considered a hero for it. Everypony will believe you're a murderer, especially since they now know about what happened to Trixie and Comet Fire. By letting the Equestria Guard do their duties, you will come out of all this as the better pony."

(Soarin turns back to face Hoity Toity.)

(Soarin)

"It's a personal matter! I wish to exact my vengeance upon this devil mare and I believe I don't need any help doing so!"

(Hoity Toity)

"I understand. But do you want everypony to believe that you, Soarin, second-in-command Wonderbolt and coltfriend of the once living Rainbow Dash, had gone blind with rage and with burning hooves, killed a mare in cold blood?"

(Soarin goes to say something.)

"There is no revenge so complete as forgiveness."

(Soarin stops and thinks about this. After a pause, he speaks.)

(Soarin)

"Fine. I won't kill her, but at the same time, I WON'T forgive her."

(Hoity Toity turns to face Pinkamina.)

(Hoity Toity)

"But don't you think that all these quotes about revenge let you off the hook."

(Pinkamina)

"What are you talking about?"

(Hoity Toity)

"You'll be put to death upon sight. You've got one last chance to give yourself in and face what's coming to you. You can continue running but karma can, and WILL, catch up to you."

(He stands on his hind legs and holds out a fore arm to her.)

"Now I could kill you right here right now with any given weapon, but I choose not to descend so much into the barbarians outside, so I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to go outside and face your puni-."

(Pinkamina suddenly grabs Hoity Toity's fore arm.)

(Quickly) "Oh Celestia now I'm scared."

(She then throws Hoity Toity into the open furnace. He stands up and screams as his body begins to burn. Pinkamina begins to walk up to the furnace.)

(Pinkamina)

"I'm not surrendering to anypony. Nopony shall convince me otherwise."

(She holds up a fore hoof and waves to Hoity Toity, who's stopped screaming and is looking at Pinkamina.)

"See you in Pony Hell, Hoity Toity."

(Hoity Toity)

"Come here, you psychotic pink maned SON OF A BI-!"

(Hoity Toity lunges at Pinkamina, his fore arms out in front of him, but before he can attack her, she closes the furnace door, cutting off one of his fore arms. Pinkamina stands outside the furnace as Hoity Toity can be heard screaming again and bangs on the furnace door can also be heard. This starts slowing down and eventually stops as Hoity Toity burns to death. Afterwards, with a roll of thunder, Pinkamina strikes Soarin in the muzzle and throws him towards the broken glass pane. She slowly walks towards him as she says her next line.)

(Pinkamina)

"Nearly 4 years ago, I took complete control over that pink mare and made my presence known. And all she does is bottle me up inside her. I then almost took complete control of her on her birthday 2 years ago, and yet she still manages to keep me locked inside that little care-free brain of hers."

(She makes it to Soarin by this point, who looks up at her bloody face.)

"Does Hoity Toity really think that now that I'm free, I'm just gonna be a good mare and hand myself into those who do nothing in this world but do evil? Possibly evils worse than mine? No. not this time."

(She then takes out a nail gun and loads a rusty nail into it as she speaks.)

"Everypony shall suffer after tonight. There will be no way of stopping me. No chance of me being captured. I've spent too long in that body, now I've got my freedom, there's no way in Equestria I'm gonna give it up just like that. Anypony wishes to do so, will end up dead."

(She aims the nail gun at Soarin's head.)

"And you Soarin, are my number 1 priority."

(Just before Pinkamina can fire the nail gun, Spike suddenly emerges with a fist to her face. The nail gun fires, just missing Soarin's head. Soarin quickly gets up and checks all his wounds whilst Spike delivers violent blows to Pinkamina's face. The latter two fight for a short time before Pinkamina manages to pin Spike to the ground, grab a near-by scalpel and violently stab his stomach multiple time until he falls limp. Upon seeing this, Soarin runs up and strikes her right in the muzzle, causing blood to fly out of her mouth. She then strikes him back and he falls to the floor. He presses his back against a wall and lies sprawled out as Pinkamina speaks.)

"Now, since that little interruption is out of the way, I have an offer to make you."

(Soarin)

"What offer?"

(She walks up to him as she says her the next line.)

(Pinkamina)

"During that time we were trying to beat the life out of each other, I realised how much of a strong fighter you were. I admire big strong colts like you. So, my offer to you is that I'll let you live if you join me and defend me from the angry mob outside."

(Soarin)

"Are you serious?"

(Pinkamina hoists her body over Soarin's, placing her in the same cowgirl position as Rainbow Dash was in from Act 2, Scene 5.)

(Pinkamina)

"Does it look like I'm serious now?"

(Soarin doesn't answer. Pinkamina then uses the same scalpel she used to kill Spike with to rip open the front of Soarin's costume, revealing his pale blue coated chest and stomach. After cutting the outfit open, she places the scalpel besides Soarin's hind leg. As she says her next line in a slow, seductive voice, Pinkamina runs her fore hooves over it.)

"You know Soarin, back in the day, I wondered why Pinkie Pie wanted to spend time with you. But now I realise why. It's because you're a handsome colt to be around. If we weren't arch enemies, I'd ride you like there was no tomorrow. But I'm gonna give you a chance. You could kill me right here, right now and be Ponyville's most hated pony, or you could join me and together we can numb the pain of life's troubles out of our lives forever."

(Soarin)

"Why in Celestia's name would I want to-?"

(Pinkamina interrupts him by pressing her lips against Soarin's. Soarin goes wide-eyed at this. As Pinkamina kisses him, his echoing voice plays, representing his thoughts.)

(**Thoughts will be in Italics.**)

_"Oh my Goddess, is she kissing me? Why has she suddenly turned all romantic on me? Is it the coat? I don't work out very often, maybe once a month or so. But that's it."_

(Pinkamina stops kissing Soarin and then begins to suck on his ear, just like Rainbow Dash did in Act 2, Scene 5.)

_"I'm suprised she even kisses just like Rainbow Dash did. It's as if she trained herself on how to kiss like her in a mirror or something. I'm suprised I haven't gotten excited yet. If I hadn't met or fell in love with Dashie, this pink mare would be my next chance. If I wasn't arch enemies with her, I'd throw her onto the cold floor, rip each other free of our tattered and torn clothing, feel the sin of her coat against mine and then senselessly runt her until we both cu-"_

(Pinkaminia goes back to kissing Soarin's lips.)

_"Wait a minute Soarin, get a hold of yourself! Like you said, she's your arch enemy! She's the reason Rainbow Dash is dead! You came to kill her, not to make out with her in our blood stained outfits!"_

(Soarin's eyes go wide as Pinkamina forces her tounge into his mouth.)

_"What the-?! Is she French-kissing me now?! This mare must be serious about wanting to ride me. Maybe I can kill her if I play along. Surely, there must a weapon near-by I can use when she least expects it."_

(He notices the scalpel.)

_"A-ha! Perfect. I can stab her to death whilst she makes out with me. She won't suspect a thing if I play along with her kissing me."_

(Soarin closes his eyes and kisses Pinkamina back, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, whilst running his fore hooves up and down her back and over her flank. Soarin then moves to suck on Pinkamina's neck. As she moans with pleasure, Soarin tries to kick the scalpel within reach. Just when the scalpel is within reach, Pinkamina begins to grind against Soarin's body. He kisses her whilst he slowly reaches for the scalpel with a fore arm. He grabs it before suddenly pushing on Pinkamina, causing her to roll onto her back and climbing onto her body. He raises the scalpel, ready to stab Pinkamina.)

(Pinkamina)

"Why did you stop kissing me? You sounded like you were enjoying it."

(Soarin)

"Don't you get it?! I'd never join you after what you did to my little Dashie! Now, you're gonna die!"

(Soarin throws down the scalpel at Pinkamina, but she catches Soarin's wrist. After a few minutes of struggling, Pinkamina raises her fore hoof and strikes Soarin in the crotch. He climbs off her, drops the scalpel and clutches his crotch in pain. Pinkamina pulls out a syringe with a dark red liquid from her dress and stabs Soarin in the wrist. She then presses down on the plunger until 1/4 of the liquid is gone. After this, she pulls out the needle.)

"What the hay was that?"

(Spike suddenly shoots back to life.)

(Spike)

(Weakly) "It's a poison she made... using pony blood... and Arsenic. The time until death from injection... ranges from a full hour... to almost instantly."

(Soarin)

"Can this be cured?"

(Spike)

"Unfortunately no... There is no antidote... for her poison... I was injected... nearly an hour ago... my time's up."

(Spike then flops, dead. Soarin clutches the area he was injected and begins to show signs of nausea. He also begins to show difficulty standing up straight.)

(Pinkamina)

"It's amazing what a small pince of arsenic can do to the blood of a pony like yourself. You see, once I added the arsenic, I noticed that the red blood cells within the blood began to get eaten away by the arsenic molecules. Spike was my first test subject for my new poison. I remember he began feeling dizzy and weak. He complained about migraines and his limbs going numb. He also began vomiting an awful lot too. But either way, the injected would die from it. In fact, half of what Spike said is true. There is no antidote for the poison, but I didn't make this. I just reinvented it. The first time this poison was used was during the Equestria Civil War between Cloudsdale and Ponyville in 1572. But I think you know enough about the Equestria Civil War anyway."

(She strikes Soarin in the muzzle and bucks him in the stomach before throwing him against the wall.)

"It's such a shame Soarin. We could've been a part of a masterpiece. But you had to deny it and tried to kill me. Oh well. It's your loss Soarin. And don't act like you didn't like that little make-out session we had. I can tell you enjoyed it. But that doesn't matter anymore. Because you're injected with my poison. You'll be dead soon."

(As she says her next line, she grabs Soarin's torn up outfit and slams him against the wall repeatedly.)

"Face it Soarin! I've already won! For once, the bad mare wins this fight! You're a dead colt Soarin! You hear me?! A dead colt!"

(Rainbow Dash's Ghost)

(Voice) "Don't give up Soarin. You can finish her off. I believe in you Soarin. I love you."

(Soarin, now having the will power to fight back, pulls away from Pinkamina and slowly stands up.)

(Soarin)

"Dead colt, my flank!"

(He delivers a brutal punch to Pinkamina's muzzle, followed by a kick to her stomach and a head butt. He then charges at her and knocks her into the centre of the stage. Soarin then pins her down before grabbing the scalpel he used earlier.)

"Now, I'm gonna kill you!"

(Soarin raises the scalpel and brings it down. However, Pinkamina grabs his wrist in her fore hoof and holds it in place. She uses the free fore hoof to strange Soarin. The two struggle for a few seconds before the fore arms are moved, giving each other a good look at the other ponies' face. Pinkamina suddenly shoots up and pecks Soarin on the lips, breaking the kiss only a second later. Soarin stops at this.)

(Pinkamina)

(Impersonating Pinkie Pie) "Come now Soarin. Surely you wouldn't kill the element of laughter because of the loss of the element of loyalty, would you?"

(Soarin seems to think about this before suddenly striking Pinkamina in the face and stabbing her in the chest with the scalpel. Upon this, she painfully inhales before falling limp.)

(Soarin)

"If you mean for me to break my loyalty to Rainbow Dash, I don't need an element of laughter."

(He pulls out the scalpel and sits down just before her body.)

(To himself) "I've done it Rainbow Dash. I avenged you. I killed the pony who took your life away."

(Seemingly unknown to Soarin, Pinkamina slowly sits up and begins to stand on her hind legs, ready to pounce on Soarin.)

"I've finally done it. I took her out just for you Dashie!"

(Pinkamina)

"I may have been downed, but I'm not out!"

(Before Soarin can turn round, Pinkamina grabs his head by his chin and forehead. As she pulls his head back, Soarin then notices a group of syringes with the same dark red liquid in them. He then elbows Pinkamina in the face and whilst she's stunned from the blow, he grabs the syringe, pushes her onto the floor, pins her down, stabs her in the heart with it and presses down on the plunger until the whole syringe is empty. Pinkamina throws Soarin off. She then has a violent coughing fit as she stands on all fours, her face drained of all colour and left with a sickly pale. She clutches her stomach and chest in pain before she vomits onto the floor. She then starts to kneel down in pain. She then collapses, but has enough strength to roll herself away from the vomit. Her whole body then goes limp as the poison kills her as 'Bleed' by Deadmau5 begins to play.)

(Soarin)

"Now, it's all over. I've done it. I've killed Pinkamina. I won! I've avenged you Dashie!"

(Braeburn runs onto the stage from the right hand side.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin, are ya okay? What happened?"

(Soarin turns to face Braeburn with a smile on his face.)

(Soarin)

"I've done it."

(Braeburn)

"You've done it? You've done what?"

(Soarin)

"I did it Braeburn! I killed Pinkamina! I avenged Rainbow Dash! I saved Equestria! I'm a hero!"

(He stands on his hind legs and holds out his fore arms. He slowly begins to walk towards Braeburn, as if expecting a hug. A few feet from Braeburn however, he starts to feel weak. Braeburn, concerned for his friend, walks up to him. Suddenly, Soarin collapses but Braeburn catches him.)

(Braeburn)

"Soarin. Is something wrong? Ponies who just killed somepony else don't just collapse like that."

(Soarin)

"Braeburn, before I killed Pinkamina, she poisoned me."

(Braeburn)

"She what?"

(Soarin)

"She used a poison apparantly used in the Equestria Civil War of 1572. A mixture of pony blood and arsenic."

(Braeburn)

"Oh no! There's no cure known to date for that! How much was injected into ya?"

(Soarin)

"Only one quarter of the syringe."

(Braeburn notices the syringe and grabs it. He looks at it before beginning to tear up.)

(Braeburn)

"If you're gonna die just from this simple injection, then I'm not gonna stay on this earth either!"

(Braeburn tries to inject himself with whats left of the poison, but Soarin stops him.)

(Soarin)

"Braeburn, no! Everypony must know what happened these last few days. If you die, nopony else can tell everypony what really happened after Rainbow Dash's death."

(Soarin takes the syringe and throws it off stage, where it shatters.)

"You, me, Scootaloo & almost everypony in Equestria knows what happened. But there's more details than you know about all of this."

(Dr. Whooves & Nurse Redheart run in.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"What happened in here? I saw the Ponyville Hospital in ruins and freed Nurse Redheart. Then we saw an angry mob outside Sugarcube Corner and the sound of a struggle inside."

(Braeburn)

"Doctor, it's Soarin! He killed Pinkamina but he's been poisoned as well!"

(Dr. Whooves)

"What kind of poison was used?"

(Soarin)

"It was the-."

(He rolls over and vomits before speaking.)

"It was the poison used in the 1572 Equestria Civil War."

(Dr. Whooves & Nurse Redheart gasp at this.)

(Nurse Redheart)

"Doctor, there's no cure for that poison. No matter what we try, we can't save him. Once that poison's in a pony's blood system, there's no taking it out. Soarin will die no matter what we do."

(Braeburn)

"Is there anythin' ya CAN do?"

(Dr. Whooves thinks about this before sighing.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"I'm afraid not. Soarin will suffer the symptoms of this poison until death. The only thing we can do right now is to put him out of his misery."

(Braeburn perks up at this.)

(Braeburn)

"Wait, you're not suggesting that we...?"

(Dr. Whooves)

"I'm afraid so sir."

(Braeburn)

"No! He's a pony just like me and you! We can't just euthanize him like that! It's very unethical!"

(Dr. Whooves)

"Sir, we have no other choice. The only other option we have is to let him suffer. After all, the injection will stop when his blood stream ceases to work."

(Soarin)

(Weakly) "It's a no-win situation Braeburn. I'm going to die regardless of what happens here tonight. I'd rather be euthanized than spend my last hour or so alive in pain."

(Braeburn looks up at Dr. Whooves, tears in his eyes.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"Trust me Braeburn, he won't feel any pain afterwards."

(Braeburn just sits here with Soarin dying in his arms, trying to hold back tears. He shakily sighs before speaking.)

(Braeburn)

"Alright, but make it quick. I can't bear to see my friend in this amount of pain."

(Dr. Whooves)

"Alright. Nurse Redheart, can you pass me the needle please?"

(Nurse Redheart hands Dr. Whooves a syringe containing a light blue liquid as the music fades out.)

"Are you ready Soarin?"

(Soarin)

"Just make it quick."

(Dr. Whooves takes Soarin's fore arm and injects the liquid into his wrist. Soarin tries to scream, but the only sound he makes is a mixture of crying and gasping. Braeburn then grasps his hoof in Soarin's.)

(Braeburn)

"It'll all be over soon Soarin."

(It isn't long until the syringe is completely empty. Dr. Whooves then stands up.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"You'll begin to feel drowsy and peacefully pass on in 5 minutes or so. Nurse Redheart, it's time to let everypony know about this."

(Nurse Redheart)

"Understood."

(Braeburn)

"Wait, ya just gonna leave him like that?"

(Dr. Whooves)

"We have no other choice sir. We need to leave the patient alone until death."

(Tears begin to fall down Braeburn's cheeks as he says his next line. As this goes on, 'Bleed' by Deadmau5 from earlier starts up again.)

(Braeburn)

"No! I ain't movin' from this spot! I made a promise ta him that if he needed me, I'll be there for him! He slit his wrists almost 5 minutes later and ended up in Ponyville Hospital because of me! I should've been there for him! Now that he's on his death bed, I'm not gonna let him die alone!"

(Dr. Whooves exchanges a look at Nurse Redheart before speaking.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"Alright, you can stay with him until death."

(Nurse Redheart and Dr. Whooves walk off the stage, leaving Soarin and Braeburn alone. Hoof in hoof, Braeburn looks down at the dying Soarin. Soarin wipes away one of Braeburn's tears before he speaks.)

(Soarin)

"I never thought my life would end like this."

(Braeburn)

"I never thought I'd be right next to somepony as they died. Again Soarin, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for ya."

(Soarin)

"No. It's me who should be sorry. I kept my pain bottled up and tried to sort them all out myself. I thought I didn't need help. But I was wrong. And now look where it's got me. I lost my sanity, killed or hurt many ponies and got myself poisoned. It hurts but it's the truth. This whole thing was my fault."

(Braeburn)

"Don't say that Soarin! You're like a brother to me! I don't want ya to die thinkin' this whole thing was your fault! I want us to be BFFs! Forever!"

(Braeburn tightly hugs Soarin, who hugs him back, and cries into his shoulder. Soarin also has tears beginning to show in his eyes.)

(Soarin)

"Braeburn, listen to me. Before I die, there's something I want you to promise me."

(The two release their embrace.)

(Braeburn)

"I'm listenin'."

(Soarin)

"I want you to carry on living your life after all this. Once you've dealt with the grief, go back to Appaloosa, marry Little Strongheart or whoever you're in a relationship with at the moment, have fillies with her, raise them well and never let what happened over the past few weeks slow you down in life. And as you move on with it, remember me and all the good things you and I did together. You were closer to me than anypony else during my time of need. Don't make yourself feel guilty over what happened to me. Furthermore, you did the best dang job being my 'brother' for me."

(Braeburn smiles, tears falling from his eyes. Soarin, for the first time since Rainbow Dash's death, also smiles. Not the insane smile he demonstrated in Act 6, Scene 1, but rather, an innocent, small, happy smile. Soarin then pulls Braeburn into another hug. As the music fades out, Braeburn looks up at the moon. He then pulls away from Soarin and he lies onto the ground, still keeping that smile.)

(Braeburn)

"The moon looks beautiful tonight. Don't ya think Soarin?"

(Soarin doesn't respond.)

"Soarin?"

(Braeburn looks down at Soarin, who's looking blankly back at him with that smile on his face in the light blue glow of the moon as an instrumental version of 'Who Wants To Live Forever' by Queen begins to play.)

(**If you need help to imagine Soarin's appearence here, go to the Creepypasta Wiki, search up 'Axis Powers Hetalia: Episode 23.5' and look at the third picture from the bottom. Then imagine Soarin being in the picture in the place of Italy.**)

"Soarin? Soarin! Answer me! Please! I know you ain't dead!"

(Soarin still doesn't respond, indicating that he has passed on. Braeburn shakes Soarin's body, desperately trying to get a response from him.)

"Soarin, come on! You're not dead! Please wake up!"

(At that moment, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna walk onto the stage, followed by Shining Armour, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Derpy Hooves & Princess Cadance. Slowly, emergency sirens can be heard in the background getting louder as red and blue lights can be seen flashing at the windows in the background.)

(Princess Celestia)

"Braeburn, is everything okay? I can hear you crying from upstairs."

(Braeburn)

"It's Soarin. He's..."

(He pauses to hold back tears.)

"He's passed on."

(Everypony gasps at this. All except Princess Celestia & Princess Luna)

(Princess Celestia)

"He what?"

(Braeburn)

"Princess Celestia, Soarin was poisoned by Pinkamina before he killed her. Dr. Whooves came in and suggested euthanasia on him. After we agreed, he injected Soarin with an intravenous anesthetic."

(Princess Luna)

"So-?"

(Braeburn)

"Oh for crying out loud, do I need to spell it out for you?! SOARIN IS DEAD!"

(Princess Luna)

"But how do we know he's dead?"

(Braeburn)

"What?"

(Princess Luna)

"It's possible that he went into cardiac arrest and is not fully dead yet. We might have a change to save him."

(Dr. Whooves emerges from the crowd.)

(Dr. Whooves)

"I'll be the judge of that."

(He walks up to Soarin's body as Derpy speaks.)

(Derpy)

"Doctor? You administered euthanasia by injection to Soarin?"

(Dr. Whooves)

"Yes Derpy. I have a medical degree in the Ponyville University In Pony Health & Psychology."

(Braeburn moves out of the way for Dr. Whooves as Princess Luna speaks.)

(Princess Luna)

"It's just possible we might be able to revive him before the drug used can make any harmful effects."

(Dr. Whooves)

"That can't be the case Princess Luna. He was injected with a mixture of pony blood and arsenic, a poison that has no cure."

(Dr. Whooves places his hoof onto Soarin's neck for a pulse.)

(Princess Luna)

(Nervously) "Well, I suppose we could use any remaining samples on Soarin to find a cure if he's alive."

(Dr. Whooves slowly looks up to the group and shakes his head. Princess Luna looks shocked.)

"Wait, is...?"

(She pauses.)

"Is this for real? Is Soarin really dead?"

(Dr. Whooves nods. Princess Luna begins to tear up.)

(Princess Celestia)

"My dear sister, you're beginning to cry."

(Princess Luna)

"No. That's not true!"

(As the music intensifies, Princess Luna tries to run up to Soarin's body, crying wildly, whilst Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle hold her back.)

"NO! Soarin please don't be dead! I'm sorry about all those things I said about you! Please wake up! I know you're not dead!"

(Princess Celestia)

"Please Princess Luna, restrain yourself. I'll take you outside to calm down."

(Princess Celestia takes the crying Princess Luna off stage as the music fades out. The crowd begins to crowd around Soarin's dead body.)

(Shining Armour)

"Here lies Soarin. He flew strong...

(He stops. His lips quiver before he continues.)

"But died young."

(Vinyl Scratch)

"Soarin, I know you can't hear me since you're dead, but as a DJ, I always thought that out of all the Wonderbolts, you were the coolest."

(Octavia)

"I'll be honest with you Soarin. When Vinyl Scratch showed me a video of you and the Wonderbolts for the first time, I acted like I wasn't interested. But the truth is, I've always thought of you as a brave young colt who'd live the perfect life. And for a while, you did. But it all came crashing down when Rainbow Dash died. Rest in peace Soarin."

(Derpy)

(Tearfully) "I don't have any words that everypony hasn't said already, so I just want to say, goodbye Soarin."

(As 'Who Wants To Live Forever' starts up from the 2 minute 50 second mark, Derpy places a muffin onto his chest and walks away in tears. Vinyl Scratch tearfully takes off her goggles, revealing her magenta eyes and places them onto his chest, next to Derpy's muffin. Octavia takes out a small violin and places it beside Soarin's body before walking off with Vinyl Scratch, who has started crying. Princess Cadance removes a flower from her crown and places it into Soarin's hoof whilst Shining Armour takes off a gold medal from his uniform and places it onto Soarin's outfit before leaving with Princess Cadance. Braeburn then walks up to Soarin's body and closes his eyes as the music once again fades out. As he drags his hoof down his face, he wipes off the smile, leaving Soarin's mouth looking straight. Twilight Sparkle then notices Spike's body.)

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Hey, Spike? Is that you?"

(Rarity)

"Where?"

(Twilight Sparkle runs up to Spike's body with Rarity and tries to shake him awake.)

(Rarity)

"Spike? Are you alright?"

(Twilight Sparkle)

"Spike, come on. Wake up."

(Braeburn)

"He'll never wake up. Pinkamina poisoned him an hour ago."

(Twilight Sparkle)

"But wait a minute, it takes the blood and arsenic poison an hour to kill the carrier if only a quarter of the mixture... was... injected."

(Twilight Sparkle begins to tear up.)

"No Spike please! Don't do this to us! You're not dead! I know you're not dead!"

(Rarity shakes Spike's body to wake him up.)

(Rarity)

"Spike! Please don't be dead! I love you!"

(Spike doesn't respond. Tearfully, Rarity stands up, walks to Pinkamina's corpse, stands on her hind legs and delivers a harsh kick to her face.)

"How could you?! Spikey-wikey was innocent! You monster! He didn't deserve any of this at all!"

(She walks back to Spike's body before she breaks down and Twilight Sparkle walks up and hugs her. A few seconds later, Spitfire walks onto the stage.)

(Spitfire)

"Hey Braeburn, is Soarin alright? I heard that he-."

(She notices Soarin's body and runs over panicking.)

"Soarin! Are you okay?! Answer me!"

(She shakes his body to try and wake him up.)

"Soarin please answer me! I know you're not dead!"

(Braeburn)

"Spitfire, I'm afraid he is."

(Spitfire)

"No! Soarin can't die! He's the second in command of the Wonderbolts!"

(Braeburn)

"I'm terribly sorry Spitfire. No pony lives forever."

(Paramedic Pony)

(Off stage) "Is anypony down there?"

(Braeburn)

"I'll be right back."

(Braeburn walks off stage to talk to the paramedics. Spitfire tearfully looks at Soarin's dead body.)

(Spitfire)

"I can't believe this has happened to you. You were so young. Life has going so perfectly for you. And now look at what happened to you."

(She holds his dead body in her hooves as the 'Dead Island' theme from before begins to play. She then continues speaking, her voice getting shakey as she's on the verge of tears.)

"The signs were right in front of me. And I just ignored them like the ignorant society we're all in. You was the only one who knew the truth Soarin! And what did we as ponies do? We just refused to believe it! I'm sorry I didn't notice when things were going wrong Soarin! We thought it would only be a couple of days you'd mourn, but we never thought it would end like this!"

(Spitfire cries into Soarin's neck before continuing.)

"Soarin! I'm so sorry! I didn't want your life to end like this! No pony did! You're only 21! You had so much of a life to live! And because of us, you're not here to see it."

(Spitfire continues to cry over Soarin's dead body before police ponies and some royal guards walk on stage.)

(**Yes, if you remember, this is the beginning of the play and the moment it opened on.**)

(Police Pony)

"Spitfire, what happened here?"

(Spitfire looks up at the police pony, lets go of Soarin's body and walks up to them.)

(Spitfire)

"Well, I just got here, but from I've been told, Soarin broke into Sugarcube Corner to kill Pinkamina. Hoity Toity & Spike tried to stop her also, Hoity Toity trying to reason and Spike physically attacking her, but they ended up dying by her hands. Soarin eventually did so and stabbed Pinkamina, but before that, she poisoned him with a deadly mixture of arsenic and pony blood, used in the-."

(Royal Guard)

"Equestria Civil War of 1572. The dreaded poison that has no known cure."

(Spitfire)

"Exactly. And from what everypony told me, Soarin was given an intravenous anesthetic by Dr. Whooves and euthanised just before I arrived."

(Paramedic ponies walk on stage with stretchers as the police pony speaks.)

(Police Pony)

"In that case, we'll label what happened tonight as a string of multiple homicides and an instance of mercy killing."

(Spike's body is placed into a body bag, zipped up and then placed onto a stretcher and taken off stage as Twilight Sparkle and Rarity tearfully watch. Pinkamina's body has the same procedure done to her body.)

(Paramedic Pony)

"What shall we do with the bodies?"

(Royal Guard)

"Bury the dragon's corpse in the Ponyville Cemetery. As for the pink mare, tie it to a plank of wood and burn it. Equestria shall pray to see her burn in Pony Hell for what she has done to Ponyville."

(The bodies are taken off stage. A paramedic pony opens up the furnace and steps back, gagging.)

(Paramedic Pony)

"Sweet Celestia that's horrible! Officer, found another body in here."

(The police pony walks up to the furnace.)

(Police Pony)

"That's Hoity Toity. Died trying to reason with Pinkamina. Turn off the furnace, place the body in a bag and bury it at the Canterlot Mausoleum For Famous Ponies."

(Paremedic Pony)

"And what about Soarin's body?"

(Police Pony)

"Place it in a body bag and leave it there. I believe a few close friends of his need some more time to mourn his passing."

(Braeburn comes back as Hoity Toity's charred and burned body is pulled out of the furnace and placed in a body bag. Spitfire almost immediately notices him.)

(Spitfire)

"Braeburn! I was wondering where you disappeared too."

(Braeburn)

"It's alright Spitfire. I'm still here."

(She walks up to Braeburn, tears in her eyes, and hugs him tightly as Hoity Toity is carried off stage. Twilight Sparkle & Rarity are both tearfully escorted off stage as well. Braeburn returns the hug as he watches the paramedic ponies place Soarin's body into a body bag and zips it up. They begin to leave the stage.)

(Police Pony)

"You've got 5 minutes to mourn, then we'll take the body away."

(Braeburn & Spitfire look at the body bag containing Soarin's body. They then walk up to it before sitting down beside it as sad piano music begins in the background and rain begins to beat down lightly at the windows in the background.)

(**Search 'Sparrow - Sad Piano Music Beautiful Calm (Original)' on Youtube.**)

(Braeburn)

"It's so sad to know he died young like a lot of other unfortunate ponies. Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Photo Finish and the others. The list can go on for ages."

(Spitfire)

"Yeah. I'm glad to know that it's all over because of Soarin. Even if he did have to give up his life to save future generations."

(Spitfire notices Braeburn's eyes beginning to water, as he tries to get over having this happen to him.)

"Oh Braeburn, you're crying again. Come here."

(Spitfire hugs Braeburn as he cries into her Wonderbolts uniform.)

"It's okay Braeburn. Soarin's in a better place now. I just know it. He's probably reunited with Rainbow Dash right now."

(Braeburn nods in agreement before breaking away from Spitfire's hug.)

(Braeburn)

"He was the only true friend I had. I mean, sure I have friends in Apploosa, but it seemed like he was the only one who I could relate to. He was my closest friend."

(Spitfire)

"Yes. I felt that way when I first met him too. But there'll be millions more just like him in the world."

(Braeburn)

"I remember, before he died, he told me to continue livin' like normal after all this. But as I moved on with my life, he told me to remember him."

(Spitfire)

"That's exactly what you should do Braeburn. Don't let grief hold you back on your life. It's just too bad that I didn't learn this before Soarin went insane."

(Braeburn)

"Ya know, I think he regained a little bit of sanity before he died. I saw it in that smile he had before ya showed up."

(Spitfire)

"Like I said before Braeburn, he's in a better place now."

(Spitfire and Braeburn both look up, presumably to Heaven.)

"I bet you he's being reunited with Dashie right now as we speak."

(The lights fade out as well as the music until the stage is completely dark. After a few seconds of silence & darkness, a spotlight shines on Soarin's body bag and everything has a light blue tint to it, presumably representing the Afterlife. Spitfire & Braeburn are now gone. After a few seconds, rain begins to fall onto the body bag, causing it to begin moving. It then rips and Soarin crawls out of it. He slowly stands up.)

(Soarin)

"Where am I? I know this is the place I died. But something feels so new about this place."

(Gilda, Pinkie Pie, Photo Finish, Trixie, Comet Fire, Cheerilee, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, Dr. Good Will, Nurse Sweetheart, Hoity Toity & Spike emerge from the darkness. Soarin turns shocked at them all.)

"Y-y-you. You guys. You're all dead, some by my own hooves."

(Cheerilee)

"Yes. But you did so for a good cause."

(Trixie)

"Thinking back, it was rather uncouth of The Great & Powerful Tri- I mean, me, to lash out at those fillies. You killed me by mistake, but I say you killed me to protect somepony else. And for that, I forgive you."

(Comet Fire)

"I understand perfectly why you killed me. It was the heat of the moment, where you lost control. And you tried to keep me alive. I praise you for doing so."

(Voice)

"I'm especially proud of you Soarin."

(The crowd parts to reveal Commander Flaming Hooves, a large dark green elderly colt with a Sergeant logo cutie mark. Along side him is a mare with a light blue coat with a pacifier cutie mark and a light brown colt with a bit coin cutie mark.)

(Soarin)

"Commander! It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

(Commander Flaming Hooves)

"I'm proud of you Soarin. Fightin' the evil mare Pinkamina so innocent ponies can be live free. Also, I'd like to introduce you to these two ponies."

(He gestures to the mare standing next to him.)

"This is Angel Wings."

(Soarin smiles and shakes her hoof. Commander Flaming Hooves then gestures to the colt.)

"And this is Siren Song."

(**That's for you The Magic Catgirl.**)

(He shakes his hoof too.)

(Soarin)

"It's such a pleasure meeting you both."

(Commander Flaming Hooves chuckles before speaking.)

(Commander Flaming Hooves)

"Soarin, don't the names ring a bell?"

(Soarin)

"Not really. The last ponies I remember with those names were my-."

(He stops, realising.)

"Wait. Mom? Dad?"

(Angel Wings)

"We're so sorry we weren't with you your life. We were just thankful Commander Flaming Hooves took care of you."

(Soarin)

"I'm thankful too."

(Siren Song)

"Whilst I don't agree with my son killing other ponies, I am proud of you for your motives, to protect other ponies. And that alone makes me proud of you."

(Hoity Toity)

"Again Soarin, I apologise profusely for that incident at Ponyville Cemetery."

(Photo Finish)

"Had none of this happened, I'd never be with my sweet heart Hoity Toity now."

(Photo Finish & Hoity Toity kiss before Apple Bloom speaks.)

(Apple Bloom)

"Mr. Soarin? I'm sorry too. I played a major part in Pinkamina's murders."

(Soarin walks up to Apple Bloom and kneels down to her.)

(Soarin)

"Apple Bloom, it wasn't your fault. The mare manipulated you into doing those horrible things. I forgive you entirely."

(Gilda turns to Pinkie Pie.)

(Gilda)

"Pinkie Pie, don't you have something to say?"

(Pinkie Pie then steps forward, blushing.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Soarin, ever since I laid eyes on you, you've been my favourite stallion throughout my life. I always wanted to be close to you. Yet, I then saw that your heart belonged to Dashie. I accept that it makes you happy and so, instead of a coltfriend, I wish to be just your friend."

(Soarin)

"Pinkie, If I never met Rainbow Dash, you'd be my next marefriend. Yet since I've been in love with her for a long time, I'd be honoured to be your friend."

(Pinkie Pie tightly hugs Soarin, which he awkwardly returns.)

(Pinkie Pie)

"Oh thank you Soarin! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

(Soarin)

"Speaking of which, where is Rainbow Dash?"

(A heavenly choir begins as Soarin begins to float in the spotlight.)

"Hey! What's going on?"

(Siren Song)

"It's a cleansing of all your bad sins son. You'll feel wonderful afterwards."

(He looks up at the spotlight and opens up his wings as a bright light shines from where his heart is. After a few seconds, the last few seconds to Alexandra Burke's 'Hallelujah' plays as he gently lands and Rainbow Dash emerges from the crowd. She walks up to Soarin with a smile on her face. Her and Soarin stand up on their hind legs before embracing each other with their fore arms. They then look lovingly into each other's eyes before leaning in and locking lips as the crowd around them smile. Rainbow Dash & Soarin break their kiss and look lovingly at each other.)

(Soarin)

"I'll never leave your side again Dashie. I love you, Rainbow Dash."

(Rainbow Dash)

"I love you too Soarin."

(The two kiss once again as the lights fade out. After a few seconds of darkness, a spotlight shines once again. Soarin and Rainbow Dash are gone. After a few more seconds, Zecora walks into the spotlight.)

(Zecora)

"So, as you have all seen tonight mares and gentlecolts, love can be strong if one tightens it's nuts and bolts. By now, I believe every pony knows if your heart is strong, the love it withholds can last for such times so long. Even if your heart is weary and is hanging by a weak rope, just remember that you'll be fine if you keep hope."

(As she says her next line, she points up to the spotlight.)

"As for our characters now? They live up there with no type of strife. For Soarin and Rainbow Dash are happy, now that they're reunited in the Afterlife."

(Zecora smiles as the light slowly goes out. At the same time, the curtain closes.)

(End of Scene 3.)

(End of Act 6.)

(The End.)

**Alright! I finally completed 'Te Amo, Rainbow Dash' all over the course of one year, one month & 5 days, making it the longest I've worked on a fan fic before in my life!**

**Apologies for the delay. I had personal things to deal with. Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it! :)**

**I mentioned above about The Magic Catgirl. Well, I'm writing a playbill with her, so you can check back if you want to once it's up.**

**Also, I'm gonna do a author's Q&A for this story as well, so any questions that have been bugging you about this story or any questions you just want to ask me about this story, just leave in the reviews and I'll answer them whenever I can.**

**I want to give a big thanks to many people and things. I want to thank various things I've seen, read and heard for inspiration, the reviewers for sharing their opinions about this and (as mentioned above), wishing me a happy birthday too, but most importantly, I want to thank my 'fans' (and by fans, I mean people who favourited and / or followed either me or my stories), because without you guys, I probably wouldn't get to be where I am today (which isn't very far from where I started, but you get the point).**

**No homo but, I love you guys.**

**Well until next time, Ci vediamo in giro, i miei amici, tifosi e tutti coloro che amano le storie che scrivo!**

**(Italian to English Translation: See you all around, my friends, fans and all those who love the stories I write!)**

***Bows***


End file.
